Sanctuary Punya Cerita
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang kehidupan Gold Saint di Sanctuary beserta anak didik mereka masing – masing. Sanctuary punya cerita, ini ceritanya Sanctuary, mana ceritamu? Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"**Keluarga bukan hanya seseorang yang memiliki pertalian darah denganmu. Tapi seseorang yang memiliki pertalian hati, pikiran, dan perasaan denganmu."—Kakak kelas saya saat SMP.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

Kumpulan drabble tentang kehidupan Gold Saint di Sanctuary beserta anak didik mereka masing – masing. Disini GS original saya jadikan masih bocah semua, minus si Dohko. Segala atribut yang disebutkan dibawah adalah milik penciptanya masing – masing. Hope you enjoy, and keep cosmo!

**Genre : **Humor, Family

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dilarang Masuk**

Pagi itu, masih pagi sekali, dua bocah berambut biru pendek berkulit agak coklat berjalan semangat menapaki tangga menuju kuil paling pucuk berlambang ikan kembar. Mereka masing – masing adalah Angelo alias Deathmask alias DM alias penyuka kepala anak asuh dari Gold Saint Cancer Manigoldo. Dan yang satunya lagi Shura anak didik dari Gold Saint Capricorn El Cid.

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat beberapa anak tangga dari teras depan Kuil Pisces, tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Bukan karena ada tulisan "Awas ada anjing galak" didepan pintu, melainkan karena menghindari resiko terkena racun. Seperti yang telah diberi tahu guru mereka masing - masing, kuil terakhir ketiga itu memiliki pelindung sebuah padang mawar yang meskipun indah sekali tapi juga beracun sekali. Apalagi sang pemilik kuil yang dikenal juga beracun (bukan keong racun ya), mereka tidak perlu diberi tahu dua kali untuk menjaga jarak.

"Eh, Shur. Itu ada tulisan." Angelo, bocah berdarah Italia itu menunjuk sebuah plat dengan tulisan bertinta merah tebal yang berdiri tegak tepat didepan teras. Shura mengikuti arah telunjuk temannya itu. "Coba kamu baca."

Bocah Spanyol bernama Shura menyipitkan matanya dan mulai membaca keras – keras. "Yang memiliki ciri dibawah ini, DILARANG MASUK!" meski bingung, Shura tetap melanjutkan, "Judge dari Underworld..." dia berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir, kemudian menoleh menatap Angelo, "Kita bukan Judge dari Underworld 'kan?"

"Bukanlah!" Angelo sweatdrop.

"Oh... oke." Shura mulai membaca lagi, "Pemilik surplice Griffin." Untuk kedua kalinya Shura berbalik, "Kita bukan pemilik surplice Griffin 'kan?"

"Dapet cloth Cancer ama Capricorn aja belum, apalagi surplice. Kamu ini ada – ada aja, Shur!" Angelo geleng – geleng kepala.

"'Kan Cuma bertanya!" Shura sewot, lalu kembali membaca tulisan berwarna merah dihadapannya, "Berambut warna perak panjang dan narsis tingkat tinggi."

"Gawat!" Angelo panik, "Kata Kak Kardia, aku 'kan orangnya narsis. Gak boleh masuk dong!"

"Tapi rambut kamu 'kan bukan perak panjang." Shura menyanggah.

"Iya juga ya." Angelo garuk – garuk kepala.

"Kita tidak punya semua ciri itu 'kan?" Shura memastikan lagi, Angelo menggeleng menjawabnya. "Kalau begitu ayo masuk!"

"Tapi kok ciri – ciri itu kayak familiar ya? Kayak pernah lihat dimana gitu." Calon Saint Cancer menyeletuk.

"Itu bukan?" Shura menunjuk kebelakang, Angelo yang penasaran juga ikut berbalik. Dan terkejutlah mereka mendapati seorang pria berambut panjang warna perak, memakai surplice Griffin, yang sudah pasti merupakan seorang hakim neraka, sedang berjalan sambil bersiul menuju kearah mereka. Menggenggam seikat bunga pula!

"Eh, ini kepiting kecil ama kambing kecil ngapain pagi – pagi gini siaga didepan kuil ayang gue?" Minos menunduk menatap Angelo dan Shura bergantian.

"Om sendiri ngapain kesini?" Angelo balik mendongak menatap sang pemberi pertanyaan. Sementara Shura pundung karena dibilang kambing.

"Ngapelin pacar gue-lah!" Minos menjawab agak nyolot, tidak terima dipanggil om – om. Sejak kapan dia nikah sama tantenya ini bocah? Tidak menghiraukan lagi, hakim kita satu itu melangkah dengan santai masuk kedalam kuil Pisces. Tidak memperhatikan plat merah norak yang ditujukan kepada dirinya.

Melihat itu, Angelo jadi panik lagi, "Om! Om 'kan gak boleh ma—"

DUARR!

"—suk"

"GRIFFIN MINOS...! KUIL INI HARAM BAGI KAMU, TAHU!" bersamaan dengan ledakan itu, menggelegarlah suara teriakan murka Pisces Albafica. Bahkan membuat kelopak – kelopak mawar beserta akar – akarnya beterbangan kesegala arah, termasuk keluar kuil. Mampuslah dikau, Judge narsis!

Menyadari situasi yang sudah tidak kondusif lagi, dua bocah utama kita ini buru – buru kabur dari tempat kejadian sebelum mereka dijadikan pot bunga (?) oleh sang Pisces. Melupakan tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya mendatangi kuil itu.

"Awas ada mawar galak...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Curhat**

Resah. Gelisah. Galau. Putus asa. Tak tentu arah. Menderita.

Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh sang pewaris Gold Cloth Leo. Dengan wajah murung semurung – murungnya, adik dari Aiolos itu duduk termenung diruang tamu kuil gurunya. Meratapi nasibnya yang malang ini. Juga cinta pertamanya yang tidak kesampaian. Benar, pemirsa! Entah Dewi Cinta sedang sakit apa sehingga membuat bocah sepuluh tahun yang polos nan lugu ini bisa merasakan demam merah jambu.

Namanya Marin. Seumuran dengan dirinya, juga berambut coklat. Awal pertemuan perdana mereka adalah saat Aiolia tertangkap basah mencoba mencuri mangga Shion yang tumbuh didekat Colosseum. Takut mendapat hukuman, singa muda ini bahkan sempat mengancam Marin untuk tutup mulut. Diluar dugaan Marin malah ikut membantu Aiolia melancarkan rencana pencuriannya itu. Sejak itulah mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain.

Aiolia menyukai Marin bukan karena rupa fisiknya, bahkan sang calon Leo belum pernah melihat wajah sang pujaan hati (ya iyalah! Kemana – mana Marin pake topeng). Tapi karena Marin bukan bocah sok baik – baik yang suka mengaturnya. Marin baik, mendukung jika dirinya benar, menegur jika dirinya salah, tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Bukan juga pemaksa kehendak, dan terutama, tipe – tipe kakak sayang adik. Siapa yang nggak klepek – klepek coba?

Sayang beribu sayang, walau mereka berdua akrab sekali, Aiolia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Menyinggungnya sedikitpun tidak. Dan beginilah keadaannya sekarang. Resah. Gelisah. Galau. Putus asa. Tak tentu arah. Menderita.

"Lia, kamu kenapa?" ternyata aksi galau – galauan itu mengundang perhatian Regulus yang kebetulan lewat. Aneh baginya melihat muridnya satu itu yang biasanya ceria tiba – tiba jadi murung seolah semua beban didunia diberikan padanya.

Dengan mendesah berat, Aiolia menjawab, "Pusing pala Lia, Guru."

"Kamu sakit?" mau tidak mau Regulus jadi panik juga, "Guru panggilkan Dègel, mau gak?"

"Gak usah, Guru. Lia gak mau ngerepotin Kak Dègel." Aiolia mendesah lagi, "Cuma masalah kecil, kok."

Regulus mengangkat alis, penasaran apa gerangan yang membuat salah satu perusuh Sancuary itu jadi lesu. "Ada apa, sih? Cerita – cerita, dong. Siapa tahu guru bisa bantu." Pemilik cloth Leo itu mengambil tempat disamping muridnya, menatapnya intens.

Aiolia jadi bingung sendiri. Masalah ini lumayan memalukan baginya, disisi lain permintaan sang guru benar – benar menaklukkan hatinya. Dalam kebingungan itu tiba – tiba dia teringat dengan ikrar yang diucapkan gurunya, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di Pope's Chamber. 'Tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara kita, sesama Leo. Susah senang kita bagi bersama. Kamu senang, guru senang. Kamu susah, guru susah. Kamu gembira, guru gembira. Kamu sedih, guru juga sedih. Kamu kenyang, guru memang gak ikutan kenyang, sih. Tapi guru ikut bahagia dengan kekenyangan kamu.'

Ah... rasanya menolak pun tak bisa. Curhat sajalah, lagi pula bukannya masalah akan berkurang jika dibagi?

"Tapi janji ya, Guru. Jangan bilang ke siapa – siapa! Termasuk Kak Aiolos." Ultimatum Aiolia. Meski keheranan, Regulus tetap mengangguk. Perlahan – lahan, Aiolia berbisik dengan suara amat kecil ditelinga Regulus. Waspada jika ada yang mendengar, walau kuil Leo itu sekarang sedang sepi – sepinya. "Lia jatuh cinta—"

"HAHH...?! KAMU JATUH CINTA...?!" Teriak sang guru tanpa dosa. Mengundang jitakkan Aiolia kekepala coklat pemuda lima belas tahun itu. "Sakit, Lia! Kamu jitaknya jangan pake Lightning Plasma, dong!" Regulus mengusap kepalanya yang benjol sekaligus berasap. Dasar murid durhaka.

"Guru ember, deh!" Aiolia ngambek setengah mati, "Gak jadi curhat, ah!" singa muda itu buru – buru beranjak, tapi kedahuluan oleh Regulus yang segera mencegatnya sambil minta maaf.

"Maaf. 'Kan tadi refleks, diluar kesengajaan." Regulus garuk – garuk kepala merasa bersalah. Dan dengan tarikan lembut, membimbing Aiolia untuk kembali duduk. "Lia jatuh cinta, ya? Sama siapa?"

Malu – malu, Aiolia menautkan jarinya gugup, "A-anu, Marin, Guru. Calon Silver Saint Eagle."

Regulus mengusap dagunya berpikir. "Yang rambut coklat itu? Yang selalu diekorin sama mini Tenma?"

"Mini Tenma?" Aiolia mengerutkan kening.

"Itu lho. Seiya."

"Iya, itu." Aiolia merona lagi, "Tapi Lia malu nembaknya, Guru. Tiap dekat Marin, hati Lia cenat – cenut, lidah Lia kelu, otak Lia beku, tubuh Lia lunglai, Merinding roma Lia—"

'Kok kayak lagu?' Regulus berpikir dalam hati.

"—karena itu, Lia keder buat nembak." Adik Aiolos itu mendesah lagi dan lagi, kemudian menatap Regulus minta tolong. "Guru bisa bantu, gak?"

"Hemm... " Regulus kembali dalam pose berpikirnya. Jujur, pengetahuannya tentang cewek itu dangkal sekali. Tapi sebagai guru yang baik, dia akan tetap mencari jalan keluar bagi muridnya tercinta. Tiba – tiba lampu petromax menyala diatas kepalanya, Regulus menjentikkan jari bersemangat, ide telah didapatkan rupanya, "Coba kamu tanya sama, Sisyphus. Dia 'kan ahli dalam hal tembak – menembak."

Aiolia jelas terperangah. Selama tinggal di Sanctuary, dia tidak pernah tuh melihat, mendengar, mencium, merasa, dan meraba kalau paman gurunya punya affair sama satu cewek pun. Paling banter Cuma Athena Sasha, itu pun hanya sebagai pengawal. Tidak sampai yang ekstrim, lagi pula Sisyphus itu bukan pedofil, walau kelakuannya mencerminkan begitu. Atas dasar apa gurunya menyarankan agar dirinya minta bantuan sama penjaga kuil kesembilan itu?

"'Kan Sisyphus jago memanah. Jadi soal nembak itu pasti urusan kecil buat dia." Jelas Regulus, tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Aiolia speechless mendengarnya. 'Dasar guru gak bisa diandalkan! Gini deh, resiko punya guru masih muda.' Pikir singa itu dalam hati. Dia mencatat, bahwa gurunya ini bukanlah tempat curhat yang baik. Apalagi soal cinta.

"Pusing pala, Lia!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Paling Hebat?!**

"Guruku yang paling hebat!" bocah berwajah mirip Kardia berdiri diatas meja dengan jari telunjuk berkuku merahnya teracung, "Dia bisa bertahan dari penyakitnya selama bertahun – tahun. Bayangkan! Bertahun – tahun!"

"Cih!" Angelo yang ada dibawah meja segera keluar dan memandang rendah sang orator, "Kalau gak ada Kak Dègel, mana mungkin guru narsismu itu bisa terus bertahan." Milo geram mendengarnya, "Guruku, dong! Dengan gagah berani menyerang Dewa Kematian dan Dewa Tidur bersamaan! Bayangkan! Bersamaan!"

"Itu kata – kataku, woii! Jangan copy sembarangan!" Milo sekarang menunjuk Angelo dari atas meja, "Bayar sini!" wadefak?! Kecil – kecil udah mata duitan!

"Berani apaan? Itu nekat namanya." Adik Aiolos berkacak pinggang menatap calon Saint Kepiting, "Guruku yang hebat. Bertarung melawan salah satu Judge neraka. Bayangkan! Salah satu Judge neraka!"

"Lia, kamu juga!" Milo berbalik menuding Aiolia, "Royaltinya mana?!"

"Guruku yang paling cantik!" bocah manis berambut biru muda juga ikut meramaikan.

Kalau – kalau pembaca sekalian bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, dihari Minggu ini, semua anak didik dari kesebelas belas Gold Saint kita tercinta (Dohko gak dihitung) ditambah anak didik kembarannya Gold Saint Gemini diberi libur sehari dari latihan. Sehabis sarapan dikuil Taurus, mereka semua minus Shaka (bocah ceking satu itu punya ritual sendiri sehabis makan pagi. Biasalah, meditasi) memilih bercengkrama dikuil Libra. Bukan karena suasananya yang tenang dan berada ditengah – tengah, tapi karena pemiliknya sedang keluyuran entah kemana. Walhasil kosonglah kuil berlambang timbangan emas itu.

Dan Mu, anak didiknya Shion yang dari Jamir, dengan wajah nan polos memberi pertanyaan simpel, "Siapa Gold Saint terhebat?" yang entah kenapa dampaknya tidak sesimpel pertanyaannya. Kekacauan dimulai dengan Milo yang nekat memanjat meja, dan dengan suara lantang mendeklarasikan gurunya, Scorpio Kardia, sebagai Saint yang paling hebat. Diikuti rentetan pekikkan tidak terima dari anak – anak yang lain.

"Guruku yang paling cantik!" Aphrodite menebar kelopak mawarnya narsis, sayang tidak ada yang berbaik hati memperhatikannya.

"Guruku, yang pasti." Shura berkata tegas, "Siapa lagi orang di Sanctuary yang bisa nebas tembok tanpa pedang sampai sebegitu hancurnya?"

"Paman Sisyphus juga hebat." Aiolos tidak mau kalah, "Paman 'kan pernah dicalonkan jadi Grand Pope, sudah pasti paman dinilai paling hebat dari yang lain."

"Kak Aspros juga, kalee!" Saga mengoreksi, "Yah, walau kejadiannya agak bikin dia dapat malu."

"Kak Defteros juga lumayan. Dia tinggal digunung yang sama dengan namaku!" Kanon menyeletuk dengan bangganya.

"Apa hubungannya?" Shura, Aiolos, dan Saga mengernyit, mendengar pernyataan bocah kloningannya Saga itu.

"Nggak ada, sih. Tapi keren aja, namaku terkenal. Sampai diabadikan jadi nama gunung, gunung berapi lagi!" Bocah Gemini itu masih bangga. Sementara Saga geleng – geleng kepala, dosa apa dia sampai punya adik macam itu anak.

"Guru Shion hebat, kok. Bisa teleportasi kemana – mana, mindahin barang kemana – mana, telepati kemana – mana, goyang Dumang kemana – mana, goyang Karawang kemana – ma—"

"Stop, Mu! Kamu sudah out of topic." Camus menegurnya dingin, menyebabkan rona merah muncul dipipi calon Aries itu. "Kak Dègel rajin membaca." Hanya itu deklarasi dari sang calon Aquarius. Benar – benar singkat, padat, dan jelas. Milo sahabatnya sampai sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Guruku bisa ngurus tiga anak sekaligus ditambah aku!" Aldebaran, bocah paling bongsor disana membusungkan dada. "Guru kalian mana bisa!"

"Guruku yang paling cantik!" Aphrodite berteriak lagi, kesal karena dicuekin. Dan seperti yang sebelumnya, dia dicuekin lagi. Kasihan kau, nak!

Takut masalah ini akan merembes menjadi lebih besar lagi, Saga dan Aiolos yang notabenenya paling tua diantara mereka semua, mengusulkan ide brilian. "Tanya Pope Sage, saja!" Beruntung usulan diterima, sehingga kedua belas bocah tanggung yang sebenarnya imut itu bergegas memanjat tangga menuju Pope's Chamber. Sepertinya rasa ingin tahu mereka sangat besar, dilihat dari semangat mereka yang tak padam walau harus mendaki tangga yang terkutuk sekali banyaknya itu.

"Pope!" Angelo sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Manigoldo yang notabenenya orang paling dekat dengan Pope Sage itu, dengan lancangnya menyerbu sang pemimpin kedua Sanctuary saat rombongannya telah sampai. Tidak peduli pada kondisi sang tetua yang kaget setengah mati. Apa gerangan salah si Pak Tua, sampai – sampai harus diganggu minggu pagi begini. Sama selusin bocah – bocah ingusan lagi!

"Ada apa ini? Spectre nyerang Sanctuary lagi?" Grand Pope itu mengelus dada, butuh mental ekstra untuk menghadapi anak – anak aneh nan hyperaktif dihadapannya.

"Bukan, Pope Sage. Kami hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Aiolos yang menjawab, sepertinya ada kesepakatan tak tertulis diantara selusin bocah itu bahwa Saga dan Aiolos-lah juru bicara mereka. Bukan saja karena mereka-lah yang paling tua, tapi karena mereka berdua dikenal tidak suka berbohong dan selalu jujur. Mu dan Camus juga sih, tapi si Mu terlalu kanak – kanak sedangkan Camus tidak suka banyak bicara. Jadi dua bocah itu didepak dari daftar list juru bicara.

Mantan Saint Cancer itu menaikkan alis bingung, sayangnya tidak kelihatan karena tertutup helm Pope kebesarannya. Pria berumur ratusan tahun itu mengangguk menyuruh Aiolos melanjutkan ucapannya, meskipun dirinya agak risih dipandangi dengan pandangan aneh oleh para bocah disekelilingnya.

"Pope 'kan lama tinggal disini." Calon Sagittarius itu menatap intens pria tua dihadapannya, "Jadi Pope tahu dong, siapa Saint paling hebat di Sanctuary?"

Pope Sage tak langsung menjawab, dia terdiam sebentar. Tidak menyangka akan ditanya hal seperti ini, salah sedikit, pasti akan menghasilkan pemikiran yang salah pada anak – anak ini. Otak para bocah memang sangat kompleks, mereka berpikir dan menyimpulkan tidak selayaknya orang dewasa. Karena itulah pria paling dihormati di Sanctuary itu ogah punya anak, meski cara membuatnya menyenangkan, tapi merawatnya itu lho! Sesulit Holy War.

"Pope Sage kok diam?" Mu menarik – narik jubah sang Pope.

"Guruku 'kan yang paling hebat! Semua orang juga tahu!" Milo lagi – lagi mengklaim julukan 'paling hebat' itu.

Jengkel tak dapat dihindari Kanon. Ampun deh, guru ama murid sama narsisnya. "Guruku-lah!"

"Guruku!"

"Guruku!"

"Guruku!"

"Guruku!"

"Guruku yang paling—"

"DIAMMM...!" Sage menggebrak meja, mengagetkan seisi ruangan. Semua diam, tak terkecuali Aphrodite yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"—cantik." Lanjut anak didik Saint Pisces itu dengan suara lirih sebelum pundung dipojokan Pope's Chamber. Kenapa dirinya selalu tidak diperhatikan? Apa salahnya selama ini?

"Dengar..." Sage dengan suara pelan melanjutkan, agak merasa bersalah dengan kekasarannya tadi. Bahkan Mu sampai berkaca – kaca begitu matanya. "Saya memang telah hidup lama. Banyak generasi Gold Saint yang saya lihat dan perhatikan selama ini. Mereka semua memiliki kelemahan dan keahlian masing – masing, tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari siapapun, semuanya bahu membahu untuk—"

"Pope. Langsung keintinya napa? Ngantuk nih?" Angelo menyeletuk tidak berdosa dengan wajah paling menyebalkan yang Sage pernah lihat seumur hidupnya. Ini anak satu benar – benar salinannya Manigoldo. Urakannya sama, serampangannya sama, tidak sopannya pun juga sama. Cih, pernah bikin dosa apa sih dirinya? Bisa punya anak didik serta anak didik dari anak didiknya punya kelakuan preman macam begini.

Mendesah berat, Pope Sage membuka helm kebesarannya dan berjongkok memandangi satu – satu makhluk imut yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Kalau menurut saya, Gold Saint yang terhebat di Sanctuary adalah..." Pope sengaja menggantung ucapannya, memberi kesan greget. Sukses besar, kedua belas cucu (?)-nya itu semakin penasaran, bahkan Aphrodite membatalkan aksi pundungnya hanya untuk ini. "Adalah... Gold Saint—"

"Virgo Asmita, tentu saja."

"Virgo Asmita, tentu saja." Pope refleks membeo. Tapi buru – buru menutup mulut begitu menyadari bukan nama itulah yang ada dalam kepalanya. Tanpa dikomando lagi, Pope beserta Aiolos cs menoleh mencari asal suara. Tanpa disangka – sangka pula, sang pemilik suara adalah anak kecil berambut pirang panjang yang sedang bersila sambil menutup mata ditengah – tengah ruangan.

"Shaka?" Mu bingung, "Sejak kapan kamu ada disini?"

"Shaka sedari tadi memang sudah ada disini, kok." Pope yang menjawab, "Kalian saja yang tidak sadar."

"Ooh..." mereka yang lain mengangguk paham.

"Tunggu dulu!" Aiolia mendadak menjerit, "Gimana bisa gurumu yang paling hebat?"

"Bisa-lah!" anak didik Asmita itu masih tetap dalam pose meditasi sambil tutup matanya, "Guruku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang guru kalian tidak bisa lakukan."

"Apaan coba?" Kanon menagih.

"Guruku bisa duduk bersila selama berjam – jam bahkan berhari – hari tanpa kakinya keram. Guru kalian memangnya bisa?" Shaka mendelik kearah teman sebayanya yang sekarang sedang merenung, memikirkan dalam – dalam ucapan calon Virgo itu barusan. Aphrodite terlihat ingin protes, tapi anak didik Albafica itu buru – buru menutup mulutnya lagi. Semuanya K.O akan skakmat dari Shaka.

"Itu..." Saga-lah yang pertama kali bersuara. Semuanya segera menatapnya penasaran, sangkalan apakah yang akan terlontar dari bibir sang calon Gemini? "Itu benar, juga."

BRUKK! Suara benda berjatuhan segera terdengar, rupanya semua yang ada disana minus Shaka dan Saga mendadak terjatuh dengan kepala duluan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Threesome**

Angelo berbaring terlentang diatas tangga kuil Pisces dengan napas putus – putus. Tepat disebelahnya ada Shura yang terduduk dengan kondisi tidak beda jauh dengan sang teman. Setelah tadi lari kocar – kacir dari amukan sang Pisces cantik, bahkan saking takutnya mereka sampai tiba dikuil Aries, kuil terbawah. (beh... ujung pukul ujung!) Padahal rencana awalnya hanya sampai Kuil Cancer. Dan kedua bocah itu baru ingat tujuan utama mereka mendatangi kuil Pisces pagi – pagi, saat Shion bertanya 'Ada apa?".

Walhasil dengan kaki super lemas, Angelo dan Shura kembali mendaki tangga bejibun itu untuk menunaikan niat awal mereka, ngajak Aphrodite main. Meski resikonya kaki mereka yang boncel itu harus mengalami kesemutan yang tiada tara.

"Ugh! Shur, kakiku lemes." Angelo menggeliat ditangga.

"Aku juga, Angelo. Sabar napa!" Shura yang sedang memijit – mijit kakinya dengan Excalibur (tenang, dia 'kan masih chibi. Jadi Excalibur-nya juga masih tumpul) menjawab ngos – ngosan.

"Gendong dong, Shur!" Angelo menatap sang Capricorn mini dengan mata kepiting-penuh-bintang-bintang-nya, jurus rahasia yang diturunkan turun – temurun bagi setiap Saint Cancer. Sayangnya bagi Shura, itu tidak mempesonanya sama sekali.

"Angelo, kamu punya kantong plastik tidak?" Shura menatap bocah dihadapannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada. Nih!" Angelo mengeluarkan kantong plastik warna biru tua dari saku celananya, "Buat apa?"

"Nampung muntahku! Jijik tahu lihat kamu kayak begitu. Berasa lihat Aphrodite kedua." Shura bangkit dari duduknya, dan dengan langkah sempoyongan berjalan pelan kearah pintu kuil kedua belas itu. "Cepat bangun! Jangan manja."

"Iya, iya! Shura bawel!" sang bocah Italia kita tercinta itu berusaha berdiri, tapi sekuat apapun usahanya, kakinya ada batasnya juga. Tidak ingin dimarahi lagi oleh Shura, Angelo terpaksa ngesot mengikuti langkah sempoyongan temannya. Gila! Ngajak Aphrodite buat main aja perjuangannya udah kayak perang dunia kedua.

Melihat keadaan Angelo yang sangat mengenaskan itu, mau tak mau Shura jadi iba. Meski kadang kesal dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini, harus Shura akui bahwa Angelo adalah penghiburnya. Kalau saja dia tidak bertemu bocah kepiting itu, latihannya pasti akan sangat kaku dan membosankan. Apalagi gurunya yang serasa sudah putus semua syaraf diwajahnya, sampai senyum tipis pun sang guru itu tak mampu. Akhirnya, berbekal sepasang kaki yang belum sembuh total dari kesemutan, Shura berbaik hati memapah Angelo dan bersama – sama berjalan menuju pintu kuil Pisces.

Sesampainya didepan pintu, Angelo dan Shura saling tatap, membakar cosmo masing – masing, kemudian mengangguk sebelum menarik napas dalam – dalam, bersiap untuk berteriak. "Aphrodite...! Main yoookk...!"

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam. Kemudian munculah Aphrodite, tapi dalam versi yang lebih besar dan lebih gahar, lengkap dengan pot bunga mengacung kasar dari tangannya, bersiap dilemparkan. Tapi saat Aphrodite versi dewasa itu melihat Angelo dan Shura, pot itu tak jadi melayang.

"Oh, kalian." Pemuda berambut biru panjang itu meletakkan pot bunga dalam genggamannya keatas meja, ekspresi tegang pada wajahnya mulai mengendor. Selain karena bersyukur bukan makhluk paling dihindarinya yang datang, dia merasa aneh juga melihat dua bocah yang sering berselisih paham itu malah berangkulan mesra. "Saya kira si Judge sialan itu datang lagi."

"Memangnya itu pot mau diapain, Kak?" Shura bertanya penasaran.

"Mau dilempar kekepalanya." Albafica menjawab tanpa ekspresi. Shura meringis, 'Sadiss!' batinnya. Apalagi dia mendapati bunga yang ada dipot itu adalah Bloody Rose, sekali lempar, pindah alam, deh. 'Dobel sadis!'

"Kak Fica, Aphrodite-nya ada gak?" Angelo bertanya to the point, sebelum mereka lupa lagi.

Pria cantik dihadapan Angelo menaikkan alis, "Tunggu sebentar." Dia menoleh kebelakang selama beberapa menit, lalu kembali menghadap kearah dua bocah didepan pintu, "Aphrodite-nya lagi keramas."

"Oh. Kalo gitu, kita tunggu dia disini aja deh." Shura berinisiatif, Angelo mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kalian mau ngajak Aphrodite main?" Albafica bertanya basa – basi.

"Iya, Kak." Shura dan Angelo menjawab bersamaan.

"Main apa?"

"Emm..." Shura dan Angelo bergumam tidak jelas. Mereka memang ingin mengajak anak didik Saint Pisces itu untuk main, tapi belum menentukan akan main apa. Pasalnya, mereka bertiga selalu adu bacot tiap kali menentukan topik satu ini. Shura maunya permainan yang menguji fisik, misal olahraga, sepak bola, dan sebangsanya. Angelo lebih suka permainan yang bertipe adu nyali, kayak survival kekuburan, gali mayat, dan hal seram lainnya. Sedang Aphrodite, lebih memilih yang agak keperempuan-perempuanan, kayak rumah – rumahan, masak – masakkan, pokoknya tipe - tipe permainan yang bikin para cowok memekik 'iyuhh'. Walau tahu selera temannya yang lain dari yang lain, anehnya Shura dan Angelo masih mau aja main sama itu anak.

"Main Threesome – Threesome-an, Kak." Angelo tiba – tiba bersuara. Menyebabkan Albafica yang jaimnya minta ampun itu berteriak saking kagetnya.

"HAHH...?! APA KAMU BILANG?! THREE—APAHH?!" Heboh, sang Saint Pisces mengguncang bahu kecil Angelo tidak sabaran. Shura sweatdrop, tidak percaya Albafica yang itu teriakannya cukup menggelegar juga.

"T-threesome, Kak." Angelo menjawab takut – takut, terkejut mendapati perubahan manusia dihadapannya ini yang terkesan tiba – tiba, "Memangnya ada yang salah?"

Mencoba mewaraskan dirinya kembali, Albafica mengurut dahinnya kuat – kuat, dunia sudah jadi gila. "Angelo..." dia menatap mata bocah dihadapannya dengan penuh perhatian, "Memangnya kamu tahu apa itu, err... three... three... " astaga, dia bahkan tidak sanggup mengucapnya.

"Some?" Shura melanjutkan.

"Ya. Memangnya kamu tahu apa itu?"

"Tahu dong, Kak!" tidak paham situasi, Angelo malah menyombongkan dirinya. Sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa pria dihadapannya sekarang sedang gemetaran, "Threesome itu permainan yang dilakukan oleh tiga orang. Dimana salah satu dari mereka menjadi—"

"CUKUP!" sang Pisces menutup mulut kecil Angelo yang belum sempat mengoceh, mimik wajahnya kembali seram. Bahkan mungkin lebih menyeramkan dari yang tadi saat Minos mendatanginya. "Siapa yang memberi tahu kamu tentang begituan?"

"Kak Manigoldo." Angelo menyebut nama gurunya, polos akan malapetaka apa yang akan menimpa sang murid Pope Sage itu nantinya.

Aura membunuh yang sangat pekat menguar dari tubuh murid Lugonis itu. Membuat Angelo dan Shura yang ada didekatnya merinding seketika. Dengan kemurkaan yang ditahan, Albafica menyambar pot bunga berisi Bloody Rose yang tadi dia letakkan diatas meja. Gatal ingin melayangkannya kepada sang Cancer tak tahu adab yang telah meracuni pikiran anak – anak. "Dimana? Dimana gurumu itu sekarang?"

"Di-di kuil Cancer, Kak." Ngeri, itulah yang dirasakan bocah kecil itu sekarang. Bahkan sekarang pelukkannya tak mau lepas dari tubuh Shura saking takutnya. Shura yang sama takutnya juga balik memeluk sang calon Saint kepiting tak kalah erat.

Sebelum mereka sempat menyadari, Albafica sudah melesat duluan dengan langkah garang disetiap anak tangga yang dilewatinya. Aura membunuhnya masih sama, terasa jelas pada atmosfir yang ada. Matilah kau, Kepiting narsis!

"Angelo, threesome itu apaan, sih? Kok aku baru dengar." Capricorn mini itu bertanya penasaran.

"Itu aku juga baru dengar, pas lewat didepan kuilnya Kak Dohko minggu lalu. Dia lagi ngobrol sama Kak Shion, tentang hal – hal aneh, salah satunya threesome. Karena penasaran, aku tanya sama Kak Manigoldo." Angelo mengelus dagunya berpikir, mengingat kejadian tujuh hari yang lampau itu. "Yang bikin tambah aneh, mukanya Kak Manigoldo pas aku tanya. Ekspresinya kayak panik – panik gimana gitu."

Shura mengelus dagunya ikut berpikir, "Memangnya jawaban Kak Manigoldo kayak gimana?"

"Dia cuman bilang," Angelo berhenti sebentar lalu berdehem sedikit, sebelum mengubah suara menjadi agak berat, selayaknya suara sang guru. "Threesome adalah permainan yang dilakukan oleh tiga orang. Dimana salah satu diantara mereka menjadi tokoh sentral diantara ketiganya." Tiba – tiba suara sang Cancer mini kembali normal, "Itu aja. Aku juga sebenarnya masih bingung, tapi karena Kak Manigoldo keburu pergi ya aku iyain aja."

"Ohh... begitu." Shura mengangguk paham, "Nanti kita tanya Kak El Cid saja. Siapa tahu dia tahu."

Sementara jauh dikuil Cancer sana, guru Angelo itu sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dengan berlari secepat yang dia bisa dari amukan Albafica. Entah sudah berapa kali kuil keempat itu dia kelilingi. Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk melawan, tapi begitu melihat sang Pisces yang sepertinya penuh dendam kesumat, nyali Manigoldo jadi ciut seketika.

"Berhenti kamu, Manigoldo! Saya harus memberi kamu perhitungan saat ini juga!"

"Apa salah gueeee...?! siapapun tolooooongg...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fic gaje lagi dari saya :D mumpung lagi banjir ide, lebih baik direalisasikan sebelum membusuk dikepala. Sekaligus pelarian dari UTS yang amat sangat mengekang. Bagi para pembaca, terima kasih banyak telah menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya ini.

Buat mbak Lia dan project SAW-nya, saya semangat sekali menanggapinya, tapi apa daya ujian didepan mata. Mungkin bulan depan, dimana saya bisa berpikir lebih tenang. (Psstt... akun fb saya dikuasai orang tua).

Terima kasih lagi bagi para pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktu. Sayonara~ #lambaisaputangan


	2. Chapter 2

**Sanctuary Punya Cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

Kumpulan drabble tentang kehidupan Gold Saint di Sanctuary beserta anak didik mereka masing – masing. Disini GS original saya jadikan masih bocah semua, minus si Dohko. Segala atribut yang disebutkan dibawah adalah milik penciptanya masing – masing. Hope you enjoy, and keep cosmo!

**Genre : **Humor, Family

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Threesome 2**

Setelah hampir seharian bermain (bertengkar) dengan Aphrodite. Angelo dan Shura akhirnya pulang ke kuil masing – masing. Tapi saat dua bocah itu baru mencapai kuil Capricorn, Angelo mendadak teringat tentang pertanyaan mereka. Akhirnya bukannya kembali ke kuil Cancer, bocah itu malah nebeng Shura ke kuil tempat tinggal temannya.

Baru saja melewati pintu masuk, terkejutlah mereka begitu menyadari yang menyambut bukanlah tubuh menjulang Saint Capricorn selaku pemilik kuil, melainkan seseorang asing yang mengenakan surplice. Orang asing tersebut hanya memandang Angelo dan Shura yang sedang terkejut dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, seolah itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

"Ka-kamu..." Angelo menunjuk orang asing itu dengan telunjuknya, "Kamu salah satu anak Dewa Tidur 'kan!"

Sementara yang ditunjuk masih lempeng aja mimik wajahnya.

"Kamu juga salah satu dari empat Dewa Mimpi kan!" Angelo melanjutkan lagi, "Nama kamu... O..." bocah berambut biru tua itu mengelus dagunya berpikir, "Oreos 'kan!"

GUBRAKK!

Oneiros berusaha duduk kembali setelah tadi sukses terjungkal kebelakang mendengar namanya yang dipelesetkan oleh sang calon Cancer. Sembari memperbaiki pelindung kepalanya yang agak miring, Oneiros mendelik sebal kearah anak kecil yang mirip sekali Manigoldo baik wajah maupun tingkah lakunya. Sejak kapan Hypnos potong kambing buat ganti namanya? Dan kalau memang benar itu Dewa rambut pirang mau potong kambing, salah – salah yang dipotong malah ayang El Cid-nya tercinta selaku pemilik konstelasi kambing.

"Namaku Oneiros, bocah!" sang pemilik nama mendengus. "Kuberi kamu mimpi buruk nanti malam, baru tahu rasa!"

"Gak takut!" Angelo malah semakin menjadi – jadi. "Nanti malam aku juga gak bakal tidur kok. Mau begadang nonton bola sama Kak Manigoldo. UEEKK...!" bocah itu menjulurkan lidahnya menghina sang Dewa.

Wajah Oneiros sudah merah padam laksana mawar yang sering diemut gebetannya Minos, "Ampun deh, demi Hypnos! Ini bocah betulan minta dilempar ke dunia lain!"

"Sorry ya, Om. Hampir tiap hari aku dilempar ke dunia lain sama Kak Manigoldo. Jadi ancamannya udah expire." Masih lancang, sang calon Cancer malah ketawa nista melihat kedongkolan pria dihadapannya. Sedangkan Oneiros hanya bisa meremas pegangan kursi kuil Capricorn menahan marah. Sabar Oneiros, orang sabar disayang pacar.

"Angelo, yang sopan, dong!" Shura menjitak sang teman yang sedang terbahak menggunakan Excaliburnya yang masih tumpul. Tapi tetap saja sakitnya bukan main, "Nanti kamu kena kutuk, baru tahu rasa!" diam – diam Oneiros tersenyum dalam hati, 'Ah~ Shura. Anak baik, El Cid emang pantes ngurus anak. Gak kayak si Kepiting alay nan narsis itu.'

Angelo yang kepalanya benjol, manyun seketika. "Kena kutuk gimana? Itu Kak Manigoldo selalu ongkang – ongkang kaki didepan Dewa Kematian, sehat walafiat aja tuh. Kak Thanatos juga fine – fine aja responnya. Kenapa harus takut sama Dewa abal macam ini Om satu." Ew, Nak! Kamu sungguh ter-la-lu.

Tiba – tiba ada suara 'cklek' yang terdengar, suara layaknya sesuatu yang putus, dan itu berasal dari kepala Oneiros. Benar, pemirsa! Urat kesabaran milik Oneiros telah putus sepenuhnya. Cosmo angkara murka miliknya mendadak membara tak dapat terbendung lagi. Dewa itu bangkit dan berjalan cepat – cepat menuju sang bocah tengil pengganggu. Dia hampir saja mencincang tubuh anak didik Gold Saint Cancer itu menjadi empat bagian, kalau saja suara berat tapi lembut milik sang pujaan hati tidak berkumandang dari dapur.

"Onei, jangan menghambur – hamburkan cosmo sembarangan." Bersamaan dengan suaranya yang mendayu, Gold Saint Capricorn akhirnya memunculkan dirinya bersama nampan berisi dua buah cangkir serta sebuah teko yang ada dalam genggamannya. Berjalan pelan kearah meja.

"Tapi, Cid! Anak itu udah keterlaluan!"Oneiros menunjuk Angelo yang sekarang telah memasang wajah innocent gadungan. Cosmonya telah padam seketika.

"Angelo, ya. Shura juga ada. Sudah selesai main sama Aphrodite-nya." El Cid meletakkan nampan diatas meja. Entah ucapannya tadi itu berupa pertanyaan atau pernyataan, pasalnya El Cid menggunakan nada suara yang sama datarnya dengan ekspresi wajahnya. "Shura, sana ke dapur ambil gelas buat kamu sama Angelo. Kita minum teh sama – sama."

"Sip, Kak!" Shura memberi salut kepada gurunya itu sebelum berlalu menarik tangan temannya, "Yuk, Angelo!"

Oneiros yang gagal melampiaskan kekesalannya, hanya bisa duduk kembali dengan tampang ngambek sengambek – ngambeknya. "Kenapa sih, pake acara ngajak mereka segala, Cid? 'Kan rencana awalnya Cuma kita berdua!"

El Cid masih tanpa ekspresi menata cangkir yang hanya dua biji itu diatas meja. "Memangnya kenapa? Kalau kamu mau, usir saja mereka. Beres 'kan."

"Nggak, deh!" Oneiros menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi, "Nanti aku adu mulut lagi sama itu anak asuhnya si Manigoldo. Heran, siapa sih orang tuanya?"

"Tidak tahu juga." El Cid menatap sang Dewa, agak geli melihatnya merajuk seperti itu. "Pope yang nemu, itu pun juga kebetulan. Karena dilihat kelakuannya yang mirip sama Manigoldo, semuanya sepakat memilih dia jadi gurunya. Maksudnya biar Angelo jadi lebih sopan, eh, malah semakin menjadi – jadi."

"Seharusnya dia dikasih nama Devil, Setan, atau Genderuwo. Ini malah Angelo! Gagal paham, banget!"

Shura yang telah kembali bersama Angelo yang sedang bersin – bersin (ini anak ngerasa juga ya, kalo lagi diomongin) segera mengambil tempat kosong, kemudian meletakkan gelas mereka diatas meja. El Cid bereaksi mengisi gelas – gelas itu dengan teh buatannya. A la Spanyol gitu lho!

"Eh... Kak El Cid. Aku boleh tanya sesuatu tidak?" Shura menyeletuk. El Cid yang sedang menuangkan cairan hangat bernama teh itu digelas, hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Melihatnya, Shura segera menyikut pinggang Angelo, isyarat bahwa temannya itu diberi kehormatan untuk bertanya.

"Kak El Cid..." Angelo membuka suara setelah sang pemilik kuil selesai dengan semua gelas dimeja. "Kak El Cid tau gak, apa itu Threesome?"

JDARRR!

Guntur imajiner segea menyambar dalam benak El Cid dan Oneiros, tidak menyangka bocah – bocah dihadapan mereka ini akan bertanya mengenai sesuatu yang... sulit dijelaskan. Menutupi kegugupan, Oneiros buru – buru meminum tehnya. 'Astagaaa...! Demi Hades! Besok pasti bakalan ada badai besar!' batinnya. Sementara El Cid masih diam terpaku. Sebenarnya dia bingung mau bereaksi apa, daripada teriak menjerit kayak anak asuhnya Albafica, mending dia stay cool aja.

"Tuh 'kan apa aku bilang. Ekspresinya mereka bakal aneh – aneh." Angelo berbisik pelan ketelinga Shura.

"Kak El Cid kok diam?" Shura melambai – lambaikan tanganya didepan mata sang guru.

"I-itu..." El Cid terbata – bata, dia bukan pembohong yang bisa sukses membohongi anak kecil, dia juga tidak tega menjelaskan arti kata nista berawalan 'T' itu. Serba salah-lah dirinya. "Threesome itu... itu... apa Oneiros?"

"Uhuk!" Oneiros keselek teh, dia segera menatap sang Capricorn tidak terima. "Kok aku sih, Cid?"

"Kamu lebih berpengalaman." El Cid merespon sambil minum teh banyak – banyak. Menolak untuk bicara lebih lanjut. Ini apa coba artinya?

Walau gondok setengah mati, Oneiros memutar otaknya juga. Apalagi saat melihat tatapan meremehkan bocah kepiting berambut biru itu, bisa malu tujuh generasi dia gara – gara diledek sebagai Dewa dengan wawasan paling sempit. "Threesome adalah, sebuah kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh tiga orang secara bersaman." Dia mengakhiri penjelasan singkatnya dengan senyum paling manis yang dia punya, sekaligus berdoa supaya dua bocah ini mengerti.

Tapi sayangnya doanya tidak dikabulkan, "Cuma segitu aja?" Angelo mendengus, "Huh... kalo itu aku juga tau!"

"Begini saja." Shura mendapat akal, "Karena Kak Cid sama Kak Onei tidak bisa menjelaskan menggunakan kata – kata. Bagaimana kalau ditunjukan saja, seperti apa itu 'kegiatan'-nya."

El Cid mendadak merona, sama meronanya dengan Oneiros yang sekarang kembali terjungkal. Mereka berdua dengan kompak menjerit, "Heh...?! Apa?!"

"Kamu ini gimana sih, Shur! 'Kan Threesome butuh tiga orang. Kak El Cid sama Om ini aja mana cukup!" Angelo mengoreksi.

"Aku panggilkan Paman Sisyphus, kalau begitu." Shura beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari keluar kuil, tidak menghiraukan teriakan panik sang guru beserta pacarnya.

"JANGAAAANNN...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pacar Baru**

Pria berambut coklat dengan ikat kepala berjalan tegak menuju Kuil Scorpio yang tepat berada dibawah kuil miliknya. Cloth Sagittariusnya bersinar akibat pantulan dari sinar bulan yang merupakan pantulan dari cahaya matahari. Malam ini adalah gilirannya berjaga malam (bahasa kasarnya, ronda) bersama Kardia, Manigoldo (harus pake ancam – ancaman dulu, soalnya dia mau nonton bola katanya), dan Dohko. Mereka sepakat akan mendekam dikuilnya Kardia karena kalajengking satu itu ngambek. Pasalnya, setiap mereka dapat satu paket ronda bersama, hanya kuil Scorpio-lah yang tidak pernah dijadikan markas. Tidak ingin tubuh lubang – lubang karena mendapat akupuntur Antares gratisan, ketiga yang lain hanya bisa setuju saja.

"Yo, Phus! Baru datang loe." Manigoldo melambaikan tangannya, terlihat jelas disela – sela kulitnya yang tidak tertutup cloth, nampak banyak luka gores serta sayatan – sayatan aneh. Hasil karya Pisces Albafica gara – gara kesalah-pahaman tadi pagi. Sementara Sagittarius yang disapa hanya bisa mendengus.

"Jangan panggil saya begitu. Saya bukan kucing."

"Tapi 'kan kamu pamannya si Kucing." Manigoldo datang sifat rese'nya.

"Jangan lupa." Kardia menambahi, "Dia juga guru dari kakaknya muridnya si Kucing. Yang juga dijuluki kucing kecil." Selesai mengucap itu, Kardia tertawa terbahak – bahak diikuti Manigoldo disampingnya. Dasar trouble maker.

"Mereka itu singa, bukan kucing!" Sisyphus menegur, dia segera duduk disalah satu kursi ruang tamu kuil Scorpio. Menemani Dohko yang sekarang membagikan mug berisi kopi hangat buatannya. Made in China, bo!

"Tapi 'kan Sisyphus, singa sama kucing itu satu familia. Jadi bisa dibilang mereka saudara!" begitu melihat Sisyphus ingin menyanggah, Kardia buru – buru melanjutkan, "Degel yang bilang!"

"Terserah, deh!" Sisyphus yang lelah, akhirnya menyerah meladeni dua perusuh Sanctuary itu. 'Pantas saja Aiolos sering kalang kabut ngurus Milo sama Angelo. Guru mereka saja kelakuannya kayak begini!" innernya.

"Eh, kalian tahu salah satu Judge Underworld yang namanya Wyvern Rhadamantys tidak?" Dohko tiba – tiba bertanya, membuat mereka semua mengerutkan kening tidak habis pikir.

"Ya tahu-lah!" Manigoldo, Kardia, dan Sisyphus menyahut sewot. Duo Scorpio-Cancer itu orangnya memang suka sewot - sewotan, kalau Sisyphus sewot karena dia punya dendam pribadi sama itu hakim. "Kamu pikir kita ini siapa, sampai – sampai tidak tahu sama orang kayak si Wyvern itu."

"'Kan Cuma bertanya." Dohko manyun, "Soalnya tadi si Kagaho datang kekuil saya—"

"Eh cieee..." Manigoldo memasang tampang pura – pura malu yang bikin eneg, "Diapelin pacar cieee..."

"Cieee... jadi juga loe sama itu Bennu, Ko? Kapan jadiannya? PJ-an dong! PJ!" Kardia juga ikut – ikutan.

Dohko yang merah wajahnya segera menimpuk dua Saint perusuh itu dengan perisai emas dilengannya. Menciptakan benjol besar dikepala biru mereka masing – masing. Sementara Sisyphus sepertinya sudah maklum dengan adegan tadi, tidak mencoba melerai sedikitpun. "Dengerin dulu, saya belum selesai ngomong! Lagian siapa juga yang pacaran sama dia?! Mau saya kirim kalian ke Meikai, hah?"

"Ho-hoi... itu jurus gue, Ko. Jangan copas sembarangan." Meski kepala sudah hampir retak juga, tapi sang Cancer masih minta ditimpuk juga. Dasar maso. Sementara Kardia, sudah terkapar duluan dilantai.

"Bodo amat!" Dohko kemudian menatap Sisyphus selaku pendengar yang masih waras, dan mulai melanjutkan beritanya, "Tadi si Kagaho datang, dia bawa kabar besar. Rhadamantys punya pacar baru katanya. Baru seminggu mereka jadian, kalau tidak salah."

"Pacar baru? Siapa juga orang bodoh nan tolol yang mau – maunya pacaran sama Judge aneh itu?" Sisyphus menaikkan alis, dia terkekeh sambil mengambil mug bagiannya dan mulai menyeruput cairan hitam didalamnya.

Dohko awalnya diam, seperti menimbang – menimbang apa akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya dia memilih pilihan pertama. "Ponakanmu sendiri, Phus."

"Pppfffttt..." cairan coklat hangat menyembur keluar tak terbendung lagi dari mulut sang Sagittarius. Menyebabkan hujan lokal diwajah sang pemilik konstelasi timbangan. "Hah?! Apahh! Regulus punya hubungan sama itu orang?!" Sisyphus mengguncang – guncang bahu Dohko heboh, yang bahkan belum sempat membersihkan wajahnya. "Cepat, Dohko! Bawa saya ke Meikai sekarang juga! Saya harus beri perhitungan sama hakim gadungan itu!"

"Ti-tidak bisa, Sisyphus." Dohko ngeri mendapati Saint yang katanya paling bijaksana itu berubah ganas, "Sekishiki Meikai Ha seperti yang dibilang Manigoldo tadi, itu adalah jurusnya. Saya tidak punya kuasa apa – apa tentang begituan."

Dengan impuls kecepatan dewa, Sisyphus segera memburu Saint Cancer yang tepar sehabis digebuk timbangan emas. Mengguncang – guncang tubuh menjulang Manigoldo layaknya kocokkan arisan.

"Bangun Kepiting...! kirim saya ke Meikai sekarang juga!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luka**

Shion duduk termenung dalam kuilnya penuh kehampaan. Cloth – cloth rusak yang perlu diperbaiki dia biarkan teronggok dihadapannya begitu saja. Baginya, luka yang dialami hatinya lebih parah daripada luka cloth – cloth para saint yang pernah dia perbaiki. Cloth yang rusak bisa direparasi, tapi hatinya yang tersakiti, siapakah gerangan yang bisa mengobati? Selayaknya cloth yang telah mati jiwanya, begitulah kira – kira keadaan hati sang Aries berambut hijau (saya ngikutin SS original) itu sekarang. Tak perlu jadi Cita Citata yang tiap hari jejeritan 'Sakitnya tuh disini~', cukup diam, dan semua orang akan tahu bahwa keadaan hatinya sekarang tidak sedang sehat walafiat.

Awalnya semua baik – baik saja, berjalan sebagaimana biasa kesehariannya, tapi semua itu berubah, saat negara api menyerang—maaf, salah ketik. Tapi semua itu berubah, saat orang itu, orang yang tega mencuri hatinya, satu – satunya Saint yang diperbolehkan memiliki senjata pada cloth-nya (well, kalau Sagittarius gak dihitung sih), datang kepadanya, di Minggu sore yang cerah.

"Shion, saya boleh minta pendapatmu tidak?" masih terngiang dengan jelas dalam kepala pria dari Jamir itu.

"Bukannya tiap hari juga kamu minta pendapat saya, ya?" dia tergelak, mendapati pemuda berambut coklat dihadapannya salah tingkah.

"'Kan ini lain!" meski diledek, dia tetap melanjutkan. Dengan wajah layaknya tomat tentunya. "Kalau orang yang sering membuatmu jengkel, tiba – tiba bilang dia naksir kamu, kamu bakal jawab apa?"

Shion tidak merespon untuk beberapa menit. Wajahnya mendadak berubah merah juga, walau agak samar. Dan manusia dihadapannya sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. "Yah... tergantung. Tergantung bagaimana perasaan saya sama dia." Dengan gugup, sang Aries melanjutkan, "Me-memangnya ada apa?"

Diluar dugaan, sang pemuda dari China itu menunduk tersipu, wajahnya merah sampai ketelinga. Dan entah kenapa perasaan Shion tidak enak seketika. "Tadi Kagaho datang. Dia bawa kabar, kalau katanya, Rhadamantys sudah punya pacar."

"Oh... bagus itu. Selamat buat Rhadamantys." Shion menyahut.

"Ta-tapi, dia datang bukan Cuma bawa kabar itu." Kegugupan melanda sang pembicara. "Kagaho bilang, dia tidak ingin Cuma Wyvern itu saja saya bahagia punya pacar baru. Dia juga mau. Dan dia nembak saya, Shion."

Bagai petir disiang bolong, Shion kaget bukan main. Sang pemilik surai kehijaun menggigit bibirnya kuat, tangannya terkepal. Dengan senyum terpaksa, Shion merespon, "Jadi, jawabanmu?"

Sang lawan bicara menggeleng. "Saya belum kasih jawaban apa - apa. Tapi..." dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sahabatnya itu dengan wajah berseri – berseri, "Seperti yang kamu bilang tadi, itu tergantung perasaan saya. Dan perasaan saya bilang, 'iya'."

BUGG!

Shion memukul meja dihadapannya setengah kuat setengah lemah, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari kenangan pahit sore naas kemarin. Kuat karena merefleksikan bagaimana hatinya yang sudah tidak kuat lagi. Lemah karena sayang jika mejanya hancur, meja kayu itu memang sudah bobrok setengah mati, tapi karena itu buatan muridnya tercinta, jadi masih dipelihara sampai kini.

"Dan kamu mau tahu apa kata perasaan saya, Dohko?!" Shion menjerit lirih, berusaha menelan suaranya bulat – bulat. "Perasaan saya bilang, 'TIDAK'!"

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat, sampai semua buku jarinya memutih. Bergetar, sayang, walau hatinya terluka setengah hidup, tapi air mata tidak mau juga menetes. "Pope pernah bilang, menangis bukan berarti orang itu lemah. Tapi tanda bahwa dia telah tegar terlalu lama. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang tidak pernah menangis selama hidupnya?" tersenyum pahit, sang Aries menyadarkan tubuhnya ke meja buatan anak didiknya. "Untuk apa punya kemampuan mereparasi cloth, kalau hati sendiri saja tidak bisa direparasi. Meski Cuma luka gores kecil. Kamu payah, Gold Saint Aries Shion."

"Guru Shion tidak payah, kok! Walau guru kalah hebat sama Kak Asmita." Shion menengadahkan kepala, begitu mendengar suara familiar menegurnya. Itu suara muridnya. Oh Athena... belum juga dirinya sembuh dari patah hati, sekarang satu – satunya muridnya telah mengetahui sebagaimana cengengnya dirinya. Rasanya dia ingin ke laut saja.

Disana tepat didepan pintu kamarnya, telah ada Mu, sang murid, dengan tangan kanan memegang pisau, juga lengan kiri penuh darah. Heh?! Penuh darah! "Mu! Tangan kamu kenapa?!" panik, Shion buru – buru menghampiri calon Aries berambut ungu muda itu.

Bukannya meringis atau apa, Mu dengan santai malah meletakkan pisaunya dilantai, kemudian mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang terluka. Membuat aliran darah segar menetes semakin deras dari luka sayatan pada lengannya. Yang mengherankan lagi, bocah itu malah menampung kucuran darahnya tadi dengan telapak tangannya, terus mengalirkannya sampai telapak kanannya penuh dengan darah miliknya sendiri, bahkan ada yang sampai menetes ke lantai. Walau perihnya lumayan, bocah itu tetap menahan untuk tidak mengeluh.

"Mu! Kamu ini apa – apaan?!" Shion mengeluarkan sapu tangan, hendak membersihkan lengan sang murid dari cairan kental berwarna merah itu. Tapi dihentikan oleh sang murid sendiri, bocah kelahiran Tibet itu perlahan menyodorkan tangan kanannya, yang telah penuh diisi darah, dengan senyum manis semanis – manisnya. Tepat kedepan wajah Aries gurunya. "Ini apa maksudnya, Mu?" Shion jelas bingung.

"Ini darah, Guru." Senyum Mu belum lepas sama sekali dari bibirnya, walau terlihat wajahnya mulai memucat. "Mu tidak tahu apa penyebab hati Guru Shion luka. Tapi kalau darah Guru Shion sendiri tidak bisa mereparasi hati Guru, Guru Shion bisa pakai darah Mu, kok." Dengan tulus, calon Saint Aries itu menatap Shion penuh kasih. Sementara yang ditatap mendadak diam seribu bahasa. Agak tersentuh dengan ucapan polos anak kecil didepannya, yang dengan innocent-nya menyamakan perumpamaan hati dengan cloth.

"Mu sayang sama Guru Shion. Bahkan Mu rela mati demi Guru." Anak kecil bersurai lembayung itu nyaris saja menangis, tapi dia tidak jadi menitikkan air matanya begitu melihat sang guru malah hampir terkekeh. "Mungkin sekarang Guru belum percaya. Tapi nanti, lihat saja. Memangnya Guru Shion tidak punya orang yang Guru sayangi sampai rela mati demi dia?"

"Ada." Entah kenapa perasaan sedih dan ingin ke lautnya hilang tanpa bekas begitu melihat Mu memandanginya. "Ada tentu saja."

"Dan Guru tahu 'kan, konsekuensinya apa!"

Bibir sang Aries mulai berkedut, menampilkan senyum amat tipis tapi juga amat tulus dari dalam hatinya yang mulai terobati. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa akan hal itu? Konsekuensi dari hal konyol (rela mati demi orang lain memangnya tidak konyol?) yang anehnya masih dipegang teguh oleh seluru Saint bahkan calon Saint sekalipun. "Jika dia bahagia, maka kamu akan merasa dua kali lipat lebih bahagia darinya. Dan jika dia bersedih..." Shion menghentikan ucapannya, kemudian membelai lembut mahkota ungu sang murid. "kamu akan merasa dua kali lipat lebih sedih dari dirinya."

"Makanya! Guru jangan sedih!" Mu merajuk dipelukan Shion. "Nanti Mu juga ikut sedih. Bahkan dua kali lipat lebih sedih."

"Ahaha... Guru tidak sedih, kok." Shion balas memeluk muridnya itu sayang, sambil terus mengelus rambut panjang ungu muda itu. "Cuma kadang – kadang saja."

Shion merasa nyaman, tidak resah layaknya tadi. Memang ya, cinta dan kasih sayang tidak selamanya berwujud pasangan, ia juga dapat mengambil wujud seorang murid polos yang meski menyusahkan tapi dapat menenangkan hati. Ternyata patah hati ada untungnya juga, setidaknya itu mengingatkan dirinya, bahwa seorang pemuda Jamir bernama Shion, masih memiliki orang yang rela mati demi dirinya.

'Its oke wae, Dohko. Bersama siapapun kamu, asalkan saya masih memiliki orang yang begitu tulus menyayangi saya. Saya sing rapopo.' (Weleh?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Curhat 2**

Resah. Gelisah. Galau. Putus asa. Tak tentu arah. Menderita.

Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh sang pewaris Gold Cloth Leo. Dengan wajah murung semurung – murungnya, adik dari Aiolos itu berjalan tak tentu arah menaiki satu – satu tangga diatas kuilnya. Setelah menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa gurunya sama sekali buta soal urusan cewek, dia malah semakin terbebani. Ternyata pepatah yang mengatakan 'Masalah jika dibagi, akan semakin berkurang' itu tidak selamanya benar, yang sesuai seharusnya, 'Masalah jika dibagi kepada orang yang **tepat**, akan semakin berkurang'. Curhat pada orang yang salah, malah akan membuat sang pemilik masalah menjadi lebih kalang kabut. Ya, macam dirinya sekarang ini.

Dia harus curhat sama siapa lagi? Mu? Terlalu kekanak – kanakan (emang kamu nggak?). Aldebaran? Terlalu tidak mungkin. Saga? Kanon? Tidak, tidak. Mereka berdua terlalu mirip (halah! Malah ngaco ini anak kucing satu). Angelo? Aphrodite? Milo? Bisa diketawain sampai bodo dirinya kalau tiga anak heboh itu bisa tahu hal memalukan kayak begini. Kakaknya? Tidak, yang ada nantinya dia malah diceramahi dari A sampai Z, masih kecil-lah, belum mandiri-lah, masih ingusan-lah, tidur masih ngompol-lah (oh, Aiolia ternyata). Camus? Terlalu cuek, tidak simpati. Shaka? Terlalu alim, tidak terima kasih.

Karena tidak memiliki orang yang tepat untuk membagi masalah yang membebaninya, maka beginilah sekarang keadaannya. Resah. Gelisah. Galau. Putus asa. Tak tentu arah. Menderita.

"Ada masalah, Aiolia?"

"Nggak. Kepala Lia hanya pusing saja."

"Kalau begitu, sana minum bodrex, atuh."

"Lia gak bisa minum obat tablet."

"'Kan sudah ada syrupnya."

"Hanya ada yang rasa jeruk. Lia maunya rasa pizza."

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ngomong – ngomong, kamu siapa ya?"

"Saya? Saya kuntilanak."

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"UWAAAA... SETAAAANNN...!"

Aiolia kepeleset saking kagetnya, karena tidak hati – hati, singa muda itu malah jatuh berguling – berguling menuruni tangga. Akibat latihannya sebagai calon Gold Saint, walau terguling seperti itu, dia tetap berdiri dengan siaga dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya kearah sang 'kuntilanak'. Tapi terhenti begitu dia menyadari banyak hal aneh yang terjadi. Pertama, ini masih siang, dan dari yang dia baca dari bukunya Angelo yang berjudul '1001 Macam Makhluk Halus', kuntilanak hanya beroperasi pada malam hari. Kedua, mana ada kuntilanak pake Gold Cloth? Rambutnya pirang lagi. Kuntilanak bule, eh? Dan ketiga, dia baru tahu kalau makhluk astral satu itu selain suka melayang – melayang, juga suka duduk bersila. Berdasarkan semua itu, Aiolia berusaha menyusun kemungkinan yang ada.

Pirang (cek). Ramping (cek). Duduk bersila (cek). Mata merem abadi (cek). Agak cantik (ugh! Double cek). Gold Cloth Virgo (cek).

"Eh?" Aiolia menelengkan kepalanya kesamping. Setelah sel – sel dalam otaknya tersambung semua matanya melotot horror, dia segera terjungkal kembali, dan menggelinding menuruni tangga dengan suksesnya. "Ka-Kak Asmita?" calon Leo itu bangkit lagi, dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju tangga dimana sang Virgo sedang duduk bersila sambil menutup mata ditengah – tengah tangga. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan aksi rolling dua kali sang bocah. "Kakak ngapain disini?"

"Meditasi, tentu saja." Asmita menjawab singkat sesingkat – singkatnya.

Aiolia tepuk jidat saking sweatdrop-nya. Seharusnya jawabannya sudah jelas, memangnya ada kata kerja lain selain 'meditasi' dalam kamus manusia yang katanya setengah Dewa itu. Sang singa muda akhirnya mengganti pertanyaannya, "Kak Asmita ngapain meditasi disini?"

"Ganti suasana. Bosan di kuil Virgo terus." Sang Buddha mengangkat bahunya cuek.

'Tapi gak ditangga juga kalee...' batin Aiolia, kalau saja didekatnya sekarang ada keyboard, bocah itu ingin sekali mengetikkan emoticon -_- "Trus Shaka-nya dimana?" daripada dia gondok, mending meneruskan percakapan dengan Saint satu itu, kapan lagi bisa ngobrol sama Asmita gurunya Shaka dengan intens kayak begini.

"Lagi meditasi di Kuil Papacy."

"Ganti suasana juga?"

"Iya."

Aiolia tepuk jidat lagi. Ini nih yang namanya murid lebih pintar daripada guru, atau diam – diam ternyata Asmita bisa kocak juga orangnya. Daripada semakin tidak karuan arah pembicaraan ini, Aiolia segera duduk tepat disamping sang Virgo, sambil mengikuti pose meditasinya. Hitung – hitung dapat pencerahan, siapa tahu habis meditasi ini dia sudah tidak galau lagi, atau kalau beruntung, dapat ide brilian menembak-Marin-dengan-cara-yang-baik-dan-benar.

"Kamu ngapain?" Saint yang buta tapi perasa itu bertanya, membuat Aiolia yang sedang berusaha meniru pola tangannya saat meditasi, segera menatap dirinya.

"Meditas, Kak." Bocah berambut coklat ikal itu menjawab ragu. "Gak boleh ya?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh. Aneh saja lihat kamu begitu." Asmita menyibak helai rambutnya yang tersapu angin, "Saya curiga, kamu punya masalah."

"Memang iya." Aiolia menghela napas berat. Mulai mengaktifkan galau mode on. "Lia naksir cewek, Kak. Tapi takut buat nembak." Menyadari bahwa Asmita tidak seperti Regulus yang ke-ember-annya sudah terkenal seantero Sanctuary, jadi singa muda itu tidak ragu menyampaikan uneg – unegnya pada pria disampingnya ini.

"Kamu masih kecil, Aiolia. Belum waktunya bagi bocah sepertimu untuk diracuni hal – hal keduniawian, seperti cinta." Watak ceramah – menceramahi sang Virgo segera muncul ke permukaan.

"Tapi Lia tulus kok, Kak. Dari hati. Cinta sejati." Aiolia tidak terima perasaan yang selama ini membuatnya berbunga – bunga disebut racun seenaknya. Emang mawarnya si Albafica?

"Cinta sejati?" untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup sang calon Leo, dia melihat Asmita yang itu terkekeh. Atau bahasa kasarnya, tertawa merendahkan. "Orang - orang yang telah dibutakan oleh hal – hal keduniawian, tidak akan pernah mengerti hakikat cinta sejati."

Hening untuk beberapa lama. Hening karena Asmita masih meditasi (dan mungkin akan berlanjut hingga beberapa jam kedepan). Dan hening karena Aiolia sedang berpikir. Berpikir keras tepatnya. Rupanya kalimat bijak sang Buddha tadi benar – benar terngiang dikepalanya. Atau ada alasan lain?

"Berarti, Kak Asmita tidak tahu apa hakikat cinta sejati, dong." Aiolia mengelus dagunya menganalisa.

"Maksudnya?" Asmita tidak mengerti.

"Kakak 'kan buta."

Hening.

Hening lagi.

Masih hening.

Heningnya gak mau hilang.

"REGULUS! CEPAT BAWA PULANG MURIDMU INI, SEBELUM SAYA HILANGKAN KELIMA PANCA INDERANYA SATU PERSATU...!"

"Kyaaa...! Kak Asmita muncul tanduknyaaaaa...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mumpung malam Minggu, saya posting fic-nya. ^^ Makasih bagi semua yang telah menyempatkan diri merespon fic ini. Doakan saya supaya bisa nyelip – nyelip bikin fic diantara UTS yang bejibun. Dan juga bisa update lebih cepat lagi.

Saya terinspirasi dari novelnya mbak Dee yang judulnya Petir (seru lho! Walau bahasanya agak berat dan menjurus ke atheisme) dan akhirnya terciptalah scene Mu-Shion diatas. Juga FP Meme Comic Indonesia yang menyadarkan saya bahwa netter Indonesia itu kreatifitasnya patut diacungi jempol gajah (saking luar biasanya).

Oneiros : Apa itu maksudnya 'lebih berpengalaman'? mau mimpi buruk kamu nanti malam? (ngancem)

Saya : (merinding dangdut) Eh! Nggak kok. Itu maksudnya 'kan kamu sudah hidup berabad – abad, jadi punya wawasan untuk menjelaskan (alasan mati), la-lagi pula kamu 'kan Dewa.

Oneiros : Iya juga ya (garuk kepala)

Saya : Jadi, saya gak jadi mimpi buruk 'kan nanti malam?

Oneiros : (cuek) Au ah, gelap!

Dohko : Huhu... (pundung dipojokkan)

Saya : Itu si Timbangan Emas kenapa? (nanya ke Shion)

Shion : (cuek) Au ah, terang! (masih sensi dia-nya)

Pope Sage : Dohko ngambek. Katanya dific yang lalu, tidak ada yang milih dia jadi Gold Saint paling hebat. Makanya dia pundung.

Saya : Yaelah! Ngambeknya sama Tenma, dong. Jangan sama saya.

Dohko : DASAR TENMAA...! MURID DURHAKAAA...! (mukul beton)

Regulus : Huwaaa... Paman! Kenapa? Kenapa ponakanmu ini gak boleh punya hubungan sama Rhada? Apa salahku?! Apa salah ibuku?! Hidupku dirundung pilu! (ikut pundung bareng Dohko)

Sisyphus : (cuek) Au ah, remang – remang.

Regulus : Huuu... (gelindingan)

Eh... ini saya mau bales review :

**Helena gracia **: Wahh... kamu UTS juga! Kita senasib kalau begitu. Makasih udah review ya, ini sudah ada lanjutannya. Review lagi ya #semaunya

**Yuma **: Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri ^^ jadi semangat bikinnya! Bersyukur deh, ada yang terhibur. Review lagi ya #plakk


	3. Chapter 3

**Sanctuary Punya Cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

Kumpulan drabble tentang kehidupan Gold Saint di Sanctuary beserta anak didik mereka masing – masing. Disini GS original saya jadikan masih bocah semua, minus si Dohko. Segala atribut yang disebutkan dibawah adalah milik penciptanya masing – masing. Hope you enjoy, and keep cosmo!

**Genre : **Humor, Family

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Curhat 3**

Resah. Gelisah. Galau. Putus asa. Tak tentu arah. Menderita.

Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh sang pemilik Gold Cloth Leo. Dengan wajah murung semurung – murungnya, ponakan dari Sisyphus itu melamun tidak jelas diteras kuil miliknya sendiri. Menopang dagu, remaja tanggung berambut ikal itu mendengus pasrah, tidak dapat melawan kehendak takdir yang ada didepan mata. Walau dia ingin sekali melakukannya.

Bayangkan, pemirsa! Bayangkan! Baru saja seminggu pacaran dengan sang pujaan hati, eh, malah tak direstui sama paman sendiri. Disuruh putus lagi! Dewi Cinta benar – benar sedang sakit sepertinya, menggariskan akhir yang tidak bahagia bagi kisah cintanya yang kalau boleh diumpamakan, layaknya Romeo and Juliet versi Sanctuary. (Rhadameo and Reguliet, dong! Ngakak saya). Dan entah kenapa ini membuat sang penulis gatal pengen bikin meme comic bergambar Regulus yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja yang diatasnya bertengger sebiji botol bir warna hijau. Lengkap dengan tajuk, 'Saya tidak pernah pacaran. Sekalinya pacaran, malah disuruh bubaran sama si Paman.' (Oh oke, abaikan dua kalimat terakhir).

Mau nolak, takut dicap anak durhaka. Sisyphus 'kan bisa dibilang pengganti bokapnya, dengan kata lain titah sang paman sama dengan perintah sang ayah. Bisa – bisa dikutuk jadi batu dirinya (emang Malin Kundang?). Mau nerima juga, malah jadi petaka. Dia 'kan sudah terlanjur cinta mati sama itu hakim, walau dia tahu Rhadamantys tidak mungkin cinta mati sama dirinya ('kan Rhadamantys abadi, gak bakalan mati, kecuali Hades menghendaki). Dia juga percaya sang pemilik surplice Wyvern itu adalah orang yang baik, meski kelakuannya tidak mencerminkan begitu.

Karena situasinya yang menjadi serba salah, maka beginilah kondisinya sekarang. Resah. Gelisah. Galau. Putus asa. Tak tentu arah. Menderita.

Mendesah lagi, sang Leo tertunduk lesu. "Kenapa Paman Sisyphus sensi sekali sama Rhada? Apa karena pacaran dengan hakim neraka sudah terlalu mainstream?"

BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! GEDEBUG!

Regulus yang kaget mendengar suara – suara aneh dari teras belakang kuilnya, segera meluncur secepat Lightning Plasma ke tempat kejadian perkara. Dan terkejutlah dirinya begitu mendapati kloningannya Asmita sedang terkapar dilantai kuilnya lengkap dengan posisi telungkup juga rambut pirang sepinggangnya yang acak – acakkan.

"Shaka? Ngapain tepar disini, Shak?" Regulus garuk – garuk kepala saking bingungnya.

Sementara yang ditanya, sedang berusaha bangkit dari kondisi menyedihkan yang dialaminya. Setelah berhasil duduk, Shaka mengelus pinggangnya yang hampir encok sambil meringis pelan. "Jatuh, Kak." Sang pewaris Gold Cloth Virgo meringis lagi, "Rencananya mau meditasi di kuilnya Kak Shion, tapi pas turun tangga aku kepeleset. Karena aku tidak punya rem kayak sepeda, jadi menggelinding terus sampai ke kuilnya Kakak."

'Tabah juga ini anak. Jatuh menggelinding dari kuil Virgo sampai kuil Leo, tetap tegar aja. Kalau ini sinetron Indonesia, pasti udah hilang ingatan, deh. Trus pas bangun jerit – jerit gaje, aku dimana? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apa?' pikir Regulus (sering nonton sinetron juga ya, bang?) "Kenapa bisa kepeleset? Tangganya licin ya?"

"Bukan."

"Atau Aiolia jahil lagi, ngerjain kamu?"

"Bukan juga."

"Atau tangganya basah karena hujan semalam?"

"Tadi malam 'kan tidak hujan, Kak. Lagian sekarang musim panas."

"Trus kenapa jatuh?"

"Itu, mungkin karena pas aku turun tangga, mataku ketutup. Jadinya tidak melihat." Shaka menjawab polos.

Regulus facepalm. "Ya iyalah, Shaka, adikku shayang...! kalau jalan jangan tutup mata, dong! Aduh, Ini anak!" Leo itu tak habis pikir, anak didiknya Asmita bisa somplak juga ternyata.

"Aku Cuma mau meneladani Kak Asmita saja kok, Kak. Dia 'kan guruku." Shaka kembali dalam posisi statisnya, duduk bersila.

"Asmita 'kan buta, jadi wajar, dong! Lah kamu...?" Regulus facepalm untuk kedua kalinya.

"Itulah, Kak." Shaka ternyata pintar omong juga ternyata. "Kak Asmita aja yang buta bisa jalan tutup mata. Apalagi kita yang sempurna matanya?"

"Udah ah! Jangan bahas beginian lagi. Judul fic-nya **Curhat**, tapi kok malah abstrak yang diomongin. Udah tiga halaman dihabisin, nih!" Regulus akhirnya ikut juga duduk disamping sang mini Buddha.

"Kalau begitu, sok atuh, curhat, Kak." Shaka masih lempeng ditempatnya duduk.

"Aku curhat. Trus kamu ngapain?" Regulus menuding bocah disampingnya.

"Meditasi. Terlanjur encok, tidak bisa jalan sampai ke kuil Aries lagi. Jadi sekalian saja meditasi disini."

"Kenapa gak dikuil Virgo?"

"Pertama, Ganti suasana. Kedua, kalau aku tidak menggelinding kesini, kakak curhatnya nanti sama siapa?" Shaka mulai menunjukkan ekspresi gerah, "Jadi curhat tidak?"

"Jadi, jadi. Jadi, kok! Biarpun bocah kayak kamu gak cocok dijadikan tempat curhat masalah cinta." Regulus tertawa hambar. Tapi secepat kilat segera menunduk lagi dengan mimik sedih, mencoba menghayati hal yang akan dia curhatkan, "Aku bingung, Shak. Paman Sisyphus gak restuin hubunganku sama Rhadamantys. Padahal asli, aku sayang sama dia. Aku gak bisa nolak permintaan (paksaan) paman, tapi gak tahu cara yang baik buat mutusinnya."

Ampun deh, ini Leo satu! Muridnya mati – matian putar otak sampai pusing begitu kepalanya (bahkan mengalahkan pusing kepalanya Berbie) buat nembak orang yang dia suka. Eh, ini gurunya malah mati – matian putar otak buat putusin orang yang dia suka. Dunia benar – benar sudah terbalik.

"Kakak beneran sayang sama Om Rhadamantys?" Shaka bertanya, kali ini agak serius dari yang tadi. Sudah mulai bisa menghayati perannya, sepertinya.

"Ya iya dong!" Regulus menjawab pasti.

"Jadi, kenapa tidak diperjuangkan?" mata biru bocah India itu tiba – tiba memburu iris sang Leo. "Hari gini, pacaran diganggu paman?! Kampungan!" please, deh! Ini Shaka terlalu sering bergaul sama Angelo kayaknya. Jadi alay begitu.

Walau diselingi kalimat alay, entah kenapa ucapan Shaka tadi sangat 'jleb' dihati Regulus. "Maunya sih, begitu. Tapi..." galau mode on, aktif. "Keadaan gak memadai, Shak. Daripada sesak lahir batin, mendingan suruh Rhada cari orang lain, ataupun specter lain. Kayaknya Pandora suka sama dia. Lagian dia 'kan immortal." Sendu mulai menjalari sang pemilik konstelasi singa, "Rhada akan lebih bahagia bersama orang lain." (kata – kata ini saya copas dari FTV Indonesia).

Hening.

Hening lagi.

Masih hening.

Heningnya gak mau hilang.

"Kamu gak kasih kata – kata bijak apa gitu. Kayak Asmita dific yang lalu?" jengkel karena dicuekin, Regulus menatap bocah disampingnya yang masih adem ayem meditasi. Responnya dingin banget, bo! Siapa yang gak kesal coba?

"Buat apa?"

"Ya apa kek? Penyemangat, motivasi." Regulus menyesal telah curhat kepada Shaka, ternyata pepatah yang mengatakan 'Masalah jika dibagi, akan semakin berkurang' itu tidak selamanya benar, yang sesuai seharusnya, 'Masalah jika dibagi kepada orang yang **tepat**, akan semakin berkurang'. Curhat pada orang yang salah, malah akan membuat sang pemilik masalah menjadi lebih kalang kabut. Ya, macam dirinya sekarang ini. (Deja vu? Saya sengaja #plakk).

"Hemm..." Shaka terlihat berpikir sebentar, dia sering membaca sutra, tapi tidak menemukan satu pun yang pantas untuk dijadikan motivasi bagi remaja disampingnya. Akhirnya, bocah pirang itu mencomot sembarang kutipan made in pikirannya sendiri, Shakasutra (bukan Kamasutra). "Cinta itu seperti calon Gold Saint Pisces Aphrodite—" Dibagian ini Regulus bergidik, apanya Aphrodite yang mirip sama cinta? "—tidak sedikit yang menyangkal dan menistakannya (dific nih kebanyakan. Saya juga sih), tapi tidak sedikit pula yang klepek – klepek sama dia. Termasuk aku."

Hening.

"Eh?" Shaka menutup mulutnya seketika. Menyesal telah salah bicara. Gol bunuh diri untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Shaka suka sama Aphrodite?" Regulus pasang ekspresi bingung, kemudian cengo, lalu perlahan – lahan remaja itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Berusaha menahan tawa. "Hmmpppttffftt... hihihi..." Regulus sakit perut saking gelinya, "Oh, Shaka ternyata... ada gosip baru, nih!" sang Leo beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan mulai berlari kencang menuju kuil diatasnya dengan ekspresi gembira sentosa. Melupakan sejenak masalahnya yang tadi sempat membuatnya resah, gelisah, galau, putus asa, tak tentu arah, menderita.

"ASMITAAAA...! MURIDMU UDAH BERANI MAIN CINTA – CINTAAN...!"

"TIDAKKK...! KAK REGULUS BOHONG, KAK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kembar**

"Non, itu piringnya dibilas yang bersih. Kalau masih ada sisa sabunnya nanti makannya gak enak."

"Gelas putih yang disana kenapa masih ada busa sabunnya, Kanon? Sudah dibilangin bilas yang bersih!"

"Mangkuk yang kamu pegang itu masih licin. Coba dibilas sekali lagi."

"Itu sendok sama garpu jangan digabung penempatannya, Kanon. Dipisah, sendok dirak warna biru muda, garpu dirak biru tua."

"Kamu bilasnya jangan lebay begitu, 'kan airnya muncrat kemana – mana—Loh, Non? Sendoknya kok dilempar?"

"Kak Aspros bawel deh! Kayak Saga aja!" bocah berambut biru panjang berwajah mirip Saga, membentak Aspros dengan wajah merah. Kesal karena dikomentari terus dari tadi. "Kanon juga tahu, keles!" dia segera meninggalkan wastafel tempatnya bekerja, untuk mengambil sendok yang tadi dia lempar. Pelampiasan dari kekesalannya.

Jika ada yang bertanya, seusai makan siang, seperti biasa empat penghuni Kuil Gemini itu melakukan hom-pim-pah untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mencuci piring. Dan Aspros beserta Kanon mendapat kehormatan besar itu. Defteros setelah makan segera tepar ditempat tidur, capek habis dari pulau Kanon (bukan kembarnya Saga ya, ini nama pulau yang ada gunung berapinya itu lho!) katanya. Sementara Saga memilih untuk latihan bersama Aiolos di Colosseum. Anak rajin!

"Katanya tahu, tapi kok salah terus dari tadi?" sementara Aspros yang sedang menyabuni piring menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kanon 'kan manusia, Kak. Tempat salah dan dosa, jadi khilaf sedikit 'kan gak apa – apa." Sang bocah kembali kedepan wastafel dan mulai menekuni tugasnya, membilas peralatan makan yang telah disabuni Aspros.

"Khilaf kok beruntun?" Aspros yang tidak sedang mengenakan cloth (sadar bahwa cloth emas bukan kostum yang sepadan untuk kegiatan macam cuci piring) masih betah mengerjai kembaran muridnya ini.

"Ampun, deh! Kak Aspros bikin cosmo Kanon yang tadi membara buat cuci piring padam seketika." Masih dengan wajah merah padam, Kanon membalas sang Gemini.

"Saya hanya ingin membetulkan kok. Lihat kamu yang ceroboh seperti ini bikin saya heran. Beda sekali dengan Saga, padahal kalian kembar." Aspros terkekeh, mencoba mencairkan suasana saat dirasa Kanon mulai dalam masa awal ngambeknya. Sayang sekali pemilik asli cloth Gemini itu tidak sadar bahwa dia telah menginjak ranjau berbahaya.

Selama beberapa menit, Aspros menaikkkan satu alisnya bingung. Menyadari bahwa guyonannya tadi tidak direspon sama sekali oleh sang bocah, padahal yang disinggung adalah saudaranya yang notabenenya orang yang Kanon benci setengah mati sekaligus sayang setengah mati. Dengan lirikkan dari ekor matanya, Aspros memperhatikan aksi sunyi - sunyian Kanon, anak kecil itu masih mencoba membilas piring dengan baik dan benar dengan tangannya yang juga kecil, dalam diam yang tidak wajar.

Lama baru Aspros mengetahui, bahwa kedua mata Kanon sekarang berkaca – kaca. Telinganya juga dapat mendengar suara isakan kecil yang berusaha disembunyikan disela – sela kucuran air keran. Dan kesimpulan itu membuat otaknya yang tidak sensitif menjadi kebingungan.

"Kanon kamu nangis?" Aspros berjongkok dan mencoba menganalisa wajah Kanon lebih detail lagi.

"Nggak kok!" bergetar, Kanon mengusap matanya menggunakan lengan bajunya yang digulung. "Tadi mata Kanon kemasukan sabun."

"Jangan bohong! Kamu nangis 'kan?" Gemini kakak itu mendesak sang bocah. Sudah pasti ada masalah yang anak ini pendam sendiri.

"Sudah dibilang Cuma kemasukan sabun!" Kanon memberontak, meski kentara sekali dia enggan menatap mata Aspros yang serasa menelanjanginya.

Aspros terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan tugasnya menyabuni piring yang tinggal sedikit itu. Dengan suara 'ck' pelan, dia mencoba memancing emosi sang bocah, "Saya baru tahu kalau ternyata kamu suka berbohong. Gak seperti—"

"Saga! Iya Kanon tahu!" Kanon membanting kembali sendok yang tadi dia lempar, kelantai. Tanpa dia sadari pria disampingnya tersenyum miring, menyadari bahwa pancingannya berhasil. "Semua orang tahu Saga sempurna. Kalau begitu kenapa masih dibanding – bandingkan sama Kanon yang gak bisa apa – apa?!"

Isakan yang tadi disembunyikan Kanon mendadak keluar tak terbendung lagi, selaras dengan air matanya yang turut berpartisipasi. "Saga beginilah, Saga begitulah, Saga hebatlah, Saga anak rajinlah, Saga sempurnalah. Siapa sih yang gak tahu? Ka-karena mereka semua sudah tahu..." Kanon mengusap hidungnya yang mulai becek, "Kenapa mereka masih bicara seolah – olah Kanon itu masalah besar?"

'Ah, jadi begitu. Masalah klasik setiap anak kembar rupanya.' Aspros mengangguk diam – diam, jadi teringat saat dia dan Defteros masih kecil dulu.

"Kenapa, Kak?" Aspros menunduk, menatap Kanon yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dia mencoba menahan tawa begitu melihat wajah imut anak itu yang bersimbah air mata juga air hidung. "Memangnya salah punya kepribadian yang berbeda dengan saudara kembar? Saga saja gak pernah protes. Untuk apa juga Kanon berlatih untuk menjadi Saint Gemini kalau satu – satunya yang nanti dapat cloth Gemini Cuma Saga? Ka-kanon lelah, Kak."

Perih, mata Kanon sekarang serasa tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas lagi. Tertutup cairan bening yang mendominasi irisnya. Kerah bajunya telah basah seluruhnya, "Kanon bosan Cuma jadi bayangannya Saga. Kanon mau semua orang melihat Kanon Cuma sebagai Kanon. Bukan Kanon kembarannya Saga. Ka-karena, karena—"

Dekapan hangat serasa membungkam Kanon, kepala kecil bersurai birunya dia sandarkan sepenuhnya kedada pria dihadapannya. Tak ada lagi kata, tak ada lagi bicara, biarkan air mata dan isakan yang mengungkapkan segalanya. Sementara Aspros semakin mempererat pelukannya begitu dirasa Kanon mulai terisak keras. Menumpahkan segalanya, sampai membuat bajunya basah.

Dalam sebuah pembicaraan, hal paling penting adalah 'mendengarkan' apa yang tidak orang lain ucapkan. Dan Aspros mengerti itu. Kanon tidak perlu melanjutkan ucapannya, karena dia paham semuanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, sepi kembali menggantung. Hanya kucuran air dari keran dan isakan Kanon-lah yang menghidupkan suasana. Aspros bukan merupakan penghibur yang baik, apalagi mengenai masalah anak – anak, jadi dia hanya bisa mengandalkan pelukannya untuk menghibur sang bocah.

"Kamu tahu kenapa Defteros selalu pakai topeng dan sering nongkrong di pulau Kanon?" Aspros memecah hening yang ada. Kanon yang ada dalam dekapannya menggeleng pelan. "Sama seperti kamu, dia ingin dianggap hanya sebagai Defteros. Bukan Defteros kembarannya Aspros. Karena satu – satunya tanda bahwa kami kembar adalah wajah, sementara sifat kami sangat berbeda, dia berinisiatif untuk menutupnya."

"Jadi?" Kanon sepertinya masih belum dapat menangkap maksud sang Gemini.

"Kalau kamu mau dianggap berbeda. Lakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Saga, dan kembangkan menjadi ciri khasmu." Aspros menatap Kanon yang telah mengangkat wajahnya, bekas air mata masih ada pada wajahnya, tapi Aspros tahu, kesedihannya sudah tidak berbekas lagi.

Walau masih bingung, Kanon mengangguk saja dan kembali mendekap Aspros. "'Kan kamu sudah tidak sedih lagi. Kenapa masih dipeluk?" Aspros mengusap rambut kebiruan bocah dalam kungkungannya.

"Habisnya. Kak Defteros gak mau dipeluk. Terlalu anak – anak katanya." Kanon menjawab cuek, "Padahal 'kan Kanon memang masih anak – anak."

Aspros hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu saja, jika nanti dimasa depan Kanon akan benar – benar memilih sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari Saga. Menjadi seorang Marina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apel**

"Huwaaaaaa... Camus! Kak Degel! Kak Kardia jahat, mau bunuh aku!"

Pria berambut hijau panjang pemilik cloth Aquarius itu menurunkan bukunya dengan dahi berkerut. Matanya segera tertuju kepada sang anak didik yang sedang membaca buku tebal disofa yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. "Camus, kamu dengar sesuatu tidak?"

"Tidak, Kak." Sang murid menggeleng tanpa memindahkan matanya dari buku dihadapannya. Sementara Degel segera mengangguk, mungkin dirinya salah dengar. Kembali pada bacaannya, suasana dalam kuil Aquarius yang dingin itu spontan hening. Seolah – olah terhindar dari kebisingan Sanctuary yang tidak pernah tidur.

"Uwaaaa...!" entah ada banjir apa, seorang anak kecil berambut biru panjang seumuran Camus tiba – tiba menghambur masuk kedalam kuil kesebelas itu. Dan dengan binalnya segera menerjang kearah bocah dua belas tahun yang anteng disofa, membuat Camus dan pelaku penerjangan terguling kelantai dengan suksesnya.

"Aduh, Milo!" calon Saint Aquarius itu mencoba menjauh dari sang penerjang yang sekarang malah memeluknya erat layaknya prangko. "Kalau mau main, saya lagi sibuk."

"Ini gawat, Camus!" Milo memeluk lengan kecil sahabatnya itu makin erat. Tidak memperdulikan sang pemilik lengan yang risih setengah mati. "Kak Kardia gila! Dia mau bunuh aku!"

"Kardia kenapa?" Degel yang mulanya mengira ini hanyalah ulah iseng dari Milo yang memang sering mengerjai anak didiknya, mendadak kembali menurunkan bukunya. Matanya yang dilapisi kacamata menyipit menatap Milo.

"Kak Kardia mau bunuh Milo, Kak!" sang kalajengking kecil menatap Degel dengan ekspresi sungguh – sungguh terlihat panik.

Mau tidak mau Degel harus menutup bukunya dan meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk meluruskan masalah ini. Seingatnya, Kardia sahabatnya itu memang tidak terlalu suka dengan anak kecil, apalagi yang hyperaktif dan tidak punya malu layaknya Milo. Karena itulah Kardia menolak mati – matian saat Pope mengamanahkan anak Kecil bersurai biru itu. Tapi pertahanannya goyah begitu menyadari bahwa Milo amat sangat mirip dirinya saat kecil dulu. Ceplas – ceplos, nekat, heboh, dan punya semangat yang tinggi. Tidak terhitung lagi pertengkaran dan teriakan yang sering dua orang berwajah mirip itu lakoni. Seperti tiada hari tanpa berteriak satu sama lain. Tapi Degel amat sangat tahu, walau hati Kardia terlihat keras, masih ada ruang berdinding halus yang dia sediakan untuk anak didiknya.

"Mana Milo?"

Bayangan sesosok pria berzirah kalajengking emas terpatri jelas didepan pintu masuk kuil Aquarius, lengkap dengan apel merah yang tergenggam ditangan kanannya. Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan gestur tidak sabaran dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak karena marah.

"I-tu dia." Milo buru – buru bersembunyi dibalik punggung Camus, menjadikan bocah dingin bersurai hijau lumut itu sebagai tameng. Melirik sembunyi – sembunyi sang guru dari bahu bocah dihadapannya

Camus jelas bingung, sahabatnya ini bukanlah tipe anak kecil yang akan menangis jika ditegur sedikit saja. Apa yang membuat Milo yang dikenal tidak takut apapun sampai sebegini takutnya?

"Ada yang salah, Kardia?" Degel segera melepas kacamatanya, kemudian beranjak menghampiri sang sahabat kalajengkingnya.

"Tidak ada kok, Degel. Tenang saja." Kardia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Milo, masih dengan ekspresi tidak sabaran. "Milo ayo pulang!"

"Gak mau!" Milo menyahut dari balik bahu Camus. "Aku mau disini saja. Kak Kardia gak becus jadi guru!"

Urat – urat didahi Kardia mulai eksis, apel ditangannya hampir remuk karena digenggam terlalu kuat. "Ada apa sih? Kenapa tiba – tiba jadi begini?! Kalau memang gak mau, ya ganti guru sana! Imbasnya ke gue juga gak ada kok. Palingan dimarahi Pope."

"Tenang, Kardia. Jelaskan ke saya ada apa ini sebenarnya." Degel mencoba menengahi, saat dirasa suasana makin tidak kondusif. Kuilnya saja yang dikenal dingin, mulai memanas mengikuti atmosfir yang ada.

Saint Scorpio itu segera menatap Degel, selain marah yang ditahan muncul ekspresi lain diwajahnya. Kebingungan. "Gak tahu juga. Gue cuman suruh Milo makan apel, kok, supaya jantungnya sehat. Gak kayak gurunya. Tapi dia tiba – tiba kabur, fitnah gue bilang mau bunuh dia lagi. Maaf saja ya, lihat bocah ingusan menjerit kesakitan itu gak ada sensasinya." Aw, Kardia ada sifat psyco rupanya.

"Ta-tapi 'kan." Milo mulai berani menampakkan kepalanya. "Dibuku yang kemarin aku baca, tokoh utamanya meninggal gara – gara dipaksa makan apel sama nenek sihir—"

"Maksudnya apaan itu nenek sihir?" Kardia hampir saja menjitak bocah yang ada dibelakang Camus dengan Antares kalau saja tidak dicegah Degel terlebih dahulu. "Gue gitu?"

"Tunggu dulu." Degel menghadap kearah Milo, sambil kedua tangannya mencoba menahan terjangan Kardia yang hampir putus urat kesabarannya. "Milo bisa membaca?" dia melirik Kardia sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus pada Milo, "Sejak kapan?"

"Kemarin. Hebat 'kan!" sifat narsis Milo muncul tidak kenal tempat. "Camus yang ajar!" dia mengelus rambut sahabatnya itu sayang, sementara pemilik rambut hanya mendengus. Kesal karena Milo benar – benar tidak paham situasi.

Disisi lain, Kardia malah menghela napas berat, seolah – olah masalah kecil nan sepele ini menguras cosmonya lebih dalam. Kenangan aneh mendadak memenuhi pikirannya, seperti roll film, seperti pernah melihat adegan ini dimasa lalu. Dikehidupannya yang dahulu. Hasrat menjitak-murid-tidak-tahu-adat-nya serasa hilang ditelan bumi. "Beneran kamu yang ngajar, Camus?" mendadak formal, Kardia memandang anak didik sahabatnya itu lembut.

"I-iya, Kak." Camus menjawab terbata, tidak mengerti tatapan Kardia. "Salah ya?"

"Nggak, kok. Malah itu pertanda kalau kamu teman yang baik. Tapi..." Kardia berjalan pelan kearah Camus, kemudian berjongkok meletakkan apel merah dalam genggamannya kepangkuan bocah kulkas itu. Milo semakin menempel pada punggung sahabatnya menyadari sang guru semakin dekat. "Lain kali jangan ya. Otak Milo 'kan Cuma keisi setengah, dia gak bisa menyaring satu pun yang dia baca. Selalu menerima sesuatu mentah – mentah. Sama seperti saya." senyuman sendu terukir samar dibibir sang penjaga kuil kedelapan. Camus tertegun melihatnya, tidak menyangka Kardia yang itu bisa tersenyum seperti ini. "Karena itu saya lebih memilih untuk tidak bisa membaca saja."

Degel tersentak, 'Jadi ini alasannya.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Bibirnya berkedut, dan menampilkan senyuman amat tipis, tapi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk merefleksikan perasaannya.

"Ayo pulang, Milo! Pokoknya kamu harus makan satu lusin apel malam ini!" Kardia mencengkram belakang kerah leher anak didiknya, tidak peduli dengan rontaan serta pekikan protes sang pemilik kerah. "Gue duluan ya, Gel. Maaf merepotkan. Dah, Camus." Sembari menyeret Milo yang berontak, Kardia berjalan santai melewati pintu kuil Aquarius. Menapaki tangga dan kembali ke kuilnya sendiri.

"Kak Degel." Camus segera menghampiri sang guru, lengkap dengan apel merah ditangan. Suara jeritan Milo mulai terdengar samar. "Tadi maksudnya apa?"

"Hm?" Degel melirik sang murid yang sedang mengerutkan kening. "Kamu belum mengerti, ya?" Camus menggeleng sebagai respon. "Kardia tadi merasa deja vu. Saya yakin kamu pasti tahu apa itu."

Pewaris Aquarius itu mengangguk, tapi jawaban gurunya sama sekali belum memuaskan rasa penasarannya. "Jadi, kejadian ini pernah terjadi dimasa lalunya Kak Kardia?"

"Benar. Dan kamu tahu siapa yang ada diposisinya Milo saat itu?"

"Siapa?"

"Kardia sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perang**

Suasana kuil Aries sore itu sangat tegang, terbukti dengan oksigen yang serasa makin menipis. Panasnya situasi juga diperparah dengan cosmo masing – masing penghuni yang membara tak dapat ditahan lagi. Mencekam, tapi yang enam pria itu lakukan hanyalah berdiri dikubu masing – masing, dan menatap satu sama lain.

Dikubu penyerang, terlihat tiga Spectre Hades dengan surplice gelap kebanggaan mereka. Menatap waspada ketiga Saint Athena senior yang juga sedang menatap mereka. Paling depan, berdiri Wyvern Rhadamantys selaku pemimpin dan tertua. Dibelakangnya telah siaga dua saudaranya sesama hakim neraka, Griffin Minos dan Garuda Aiacos.

Sementara dikubu lain, yang hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja kayu yang kondisinya amat mengenaskan, telah tegak bak patung Pancoran, Sagittarius Sisyphus lengkap dengan busur emas kebanggaannya. Dibelakangnya, Taurus Hasgard serta Capricorn El Cid telah mengambil tempat dikiri kanan sang pemanah.

Ugh! Just like a war!

Shion yang baru kembali dari dapur, dengan tangan penuh gelas dan teko, menatap keenam tamunya dengan tatapan geli. "Eh maaf, kalian sebaiknya duduk dulu. Tidak baik ngobrol sambil berdiri seperti ini."

Keenam tamunya segera menatap Shion selaku tuan kuil, dan kemudian kompak duduk bersamaan. Masih mengancam dengan tatapan. Shion yang tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh, segera meletakkan gelas – gelas beserta teko teh diatas meja reyot buatan muridnya. Setelah mengisi keenam gelas kaca itu dengan teh, pemuda Jamir itu buru – buru minggat dari sana dengan alasan memperbaiki cloth yang rusak.

Karena rencana awal Sisyphus yang ingin melabrak langsung Rhadamantys dimarkasnya gagal total akibat kepentok transportasi. Akhirnya dengan usul Hasgard, diundanglah Rhadamantys sendiri (walau dalam praktek nyata, hakim satu itu juga mengajak dua saudaranya) untuk menjelaskan perihal dirinya dan hubungannya dengan Leo Regulus. Kuil Aries dipilih menadi lokasi sidang itu dikarenakan posisinya yang mudah dijangkau, sementara Mu dan Aldebaran telah diungsikan ke kuil Aquarius dengan alasan keamanan.

"Siapa namamu?" Sisyphus sok formal, dia memandang Judge yang berada tepat dihadapannya setajam silet.

"Wyvern Rhadamantys, Paman." Rhadamantys menjawab tegas.

"Saya bukan pamanmu!" Sisyphus melotot, entah kenapa dia jadi sensi akhir – akhir ini. "Siapa namamu?"

"Wyvern Rhadamantys, Pak." Rhadamantys tak gentar.

"Jangan panggil saya 'Pak'! kamu itu lebih tua dari saya!" Sagittarius itu hampir saja berdiri dari duduknya kalau tidak dicegah oleh Hasgard.

"Jadi, abang saya ini harus manggil apa?" Aiacos yang sudah mulai geram akhirnya menyahut.

"Tidak usah panggil apa – apa." El Cid yang menjawab. "Lanjut, Sisyphus."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Wyvern Rhadamantys."

"Pekerjaan?"

"Salah satu dari ketiga Judge Underworld." Dibagian ini Minos tersenyum – senyum. Hakim merupakan suatu pekerjaan yang tidak bisa disebut tidak elit. Kakaknya yang satu ini pantas untuk diperhitungkan.

"Domisili?"

"Kastil Hades."

"Jadi." Sisyphus berlagak serius dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada. "Kamu ingin menggaet ponakan saya, begitu?"

"Iya!" semangat Wyvern satu ini patut diacungi empat jempol rupanya.

Tanpa diduga, Sisyphus malah terkekeh pelan. "Ngaca dulu, deh!"

"Eh?" Rhadamantys memasang ekspresi bingung, tidak menyadari makna implisit dari ucapan Saint Sagittarius itu. Dia memberi isyarat kepada dua pendampingnya dibelakang dengan sedikit memundurkan kepalanya. "Di Kastil Hades ada cermin tidak?" bisiknya pelan.

"Gak tahu, tuh. Gak pernah lihat." Minos berbisik juga.

"Mungkin dikamarnya Pandora ada. Dia 'kan cewek. Nanti gue cek." Aiacos memberi saran.

Mendengar itu Rhadamantys mengangguk, dia lalu kembali menghadap Sisyphus dengan wajah percaya diri. "Baik, akan saya lakukan."

Sisyphus diam. Hasgard ikutan diam. El Cid memang dari sononya suka diam – diaman. Rhadamantys tidak ada pilihan lain selain diam. Aiacos dan Minos diam plus ketar – ketir menunggu respon Sisyphus. Lima menit terasa seperti lima abad, bahkan bagi tiga Judge yang notabenenya abadi ini.

"Kamu. Benar – benar tidak mengerti maksud saya, ya?" Saint tertua di Sanctuary itu mengambil gelas dan meminum isinya perlahan. Dia tidak perlu melihat gelengan Rhadamantys untuk tahu bahwa hakim itu gagal menangkap makna dari 'ngaca dulu, deh!' miliknya. "Dengar ya, Wyvern." Sisyphus meletakkan kembali gelas diatas meja. "Regulus adalah seorang Saint Athena. Dan Kamu adalah Judge Hades. Hubungan kalian, membuat greget banyak pihak."

"Contohnya?" Minos menyeletuk, sembari mengangkat jari.

"Saya tentu saja." Sagittarius berhead-ban itu menjawab cepat. "Dan terutama. Kakak saya Illias."

"Siapa dia?" Griffin berambut keperakan panjang itu menyeletuk lagi.

"Ayah Regulus." Hasgard yang menjawab. Menatap tajam Minos yang mulai keluar sifat cengengesannya.

Minos mengucap huruf 'o' tanpa suara, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga kakak tertuanya itu. "Mertua loe, bang."

"Saya yakin jika dia ada disini, dia pasti tidak setuju." Sisyphus kembali melanjutkan.

"Well, untung dia tidak ada disini." Minos segera mendapat jitakan menyakitkan dikepalanya oleh sang Garuda. Cukup untuk membuat Judge yang katanya paling narsis itu bungkam untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

"Sisyphus, langsung saja keintinya." El Cid berbisik. Tidak tahan dengan suasana kaku yang semakin menyelubung. Dia tidak ingin pembicaraan yang atas nama damai ini akan berubah menjadi rangkaian Holy War susulan.

Sisyphus juga sepertinya gerah dengan segala tetek bengek ini. "Regulus adalah anak yang baik. Dia tidak pantas disandingkan dengan Hakim Neraka yang terkenal dengan kebengisannya."

"Saya akan mencoba menjadi lebih baik lagi." Rhadamantys memotong, menatap iris pemanah dihadapannya langsung. Membuktikan bahwa dirinya serius. "Sampai semua orang, menghilangkan rasa gregetnya."

Percikan api imajiner serasa tercipta diantara kedua tatapan maut kedua makhluk beda ras generasi itu. Sisyphus mencengkram busur panahnya erat. "Oke. Kita tunggu tanggal mainnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Persembahan baru lagi dari saya. Salahkan adik saya yang keranjingan FTV dan sinetron, bikin kadar humor saya turun drastis. Ampun, deh! Kasihan anak zaman sekarang, disuguhi romance kacangan tiap hari. Padahal masih kecil juga #curcol

Fic bagian terakhir agak gaje ya. Maaf, saya kurang maksimal mengeksekusinya. Terima kasih bagi FP Meme Comic Indonesia selaku peningkat humor saya, juga Tere Liye dengan banyak scene hebat dalam setiap novelnya, juga FTV yang kemarin adik saya tonton. Dan terutama kepada pembaca sekalian yang telah meluangkan waktu, yang telah merespon fic ini dalam bentuk apapun, terima kasih banyak #bungkuk

Tetap ikuti fic ini ya~


	4. Chapter 4

**Sanctuary Punya Cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

Kumpulan drabble tentang kehidupan Gold Saint di Sanctuary beserta anak didik mereka masing – masing. Disini GS original saya jadikan masih bocah semua, minus si Dohko. Segala atribut yang disebutkan dibawah adalah milik penciptanya masing – masing. Hope you enjoy, and keep cosmo!

**Genre : **Humor, Family

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alasan**

"Guru..." Penjaga kuil Taurus itu menoleh kearah sang murid begitu merasa dirinya dipanggil. "Boleh bertanya sesuatu, tidak?"

Dia tersenyum kebapakan menanggapinya. "Kenapa tidak?"

Sang murid yang dicanangkan sebagai repika Hasgard saat kecil, menggaruk rambutnya ragu. Tapi terdorong penasaran, akhirnya bocah itu berani membuka mulut. "Guru 'kan bisa dibilang salah satu Gold Saint terkuat..."

"Ya?" Hasgard menanti.

"Guru juga selama ini merawat Aldebaran dengan baik..."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya! Makanan buatan Guru juga enak sekali, Guru rajin berlatih, sayang sama anak kecil, suka menolong dan tidak pamrih!" Aldebaran berseri – berseri. Tapi sang guru kelihatannya sama sekali belum menangkap topik utama dari sekian pujian yang dilontarkan salah satu muridnya ini. Walau kepalanya rasanya semakin membesar dari ukuran normalnya. Disanjung begitu siapa sih yang tidak senang? "Tapi..."

Hasgard ikut membeo. "Tapi?"

Dengan tatapan polos khas para bocah, Aldebaran mendongak menatap mata sang guru. Bukti bahwa pertanyaan ini murni dari dalam hatinya. "Kenapa Guru belum dapat pasangan juga?"

JLEB

"—gard! Hasgard! Kamu melamun?"

"Eh?" pria berambut putih itu tersadar, dan segera mendapati sahabatnya yang berzirah Sagittarius sedang menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. Terpantul jelas dari kedua bola mata Sisyphus bahwa dia sedang meminta maaf. "Saya melamun, ya?"

Sisyphus yang duduk disampingnya mengangguk, dan menoleh sendu kearah jendela kuil Aries, menampilkan pohon mangga milik Shion yang makmur serta subur. "Saya minta maaf." Belum juga pulih dari lamunannya, pemilik konstelasi banteng itu segera dikagetkan dengan ekspresi sang sahabat yang jadi mellow aneh. Berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa menit lalu saat dirinya beserta seorang Saint lain mendampingi Sisyphus mengintimidasi pacar Saint Leo. "Saya khawatir, hanya karena masalah Regulus ini kamu jadi banyak pikiran. Padahal kamu masih punya banyak anak asuh yang harus diutamakan."

Hasgard tergelak mendengarnya. "Kenapa jadi sungkan begini? Sudah tugas seorang Saint untuk membantu sesamanya 'kan? Lagi pula bocah – bocah itu juga sudah besar, sudah tahu cara mengambil sikap." Senyum hangat pria Brazil itu memecah suasana. "Kamu juga jangan terlalu tegang begitu."

Pemilik konstelasi centaurus berpanah itu perlahan juga ikut mengembangkan senyum, merasa rileks dengan keberadaan sang banteng disampingnya. Aura kebapakan milik Hasgard ternyata tidak hanya bisa meluluhkan hati seorang anak kecil, tapi juga pria akhir dua puluhan seperti dirinya. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus.

Hasgard menjawab dengan gelengan, memberi pengertian bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ketiga Judge Underworld tadi telah pergi setelah diberi propaganda 'Tunggu tanggal mainnya' dari Sisyphus, yang mendeskripsikan bahwa waktu Rhadamantys untuk memperjuangkan perasaannya kepada Regulus hanya tinggal menghitung mundur. Tidak berapa lama El Cid juga ikut beranjak, ada urusan katanya. Membuat kedua temannya bertanya – tanya, urusan jenis apa hingga dapat membuat Saint Athena sekelas El Cid menjadi gelagapan dan malu – malu.

Urusan cinta, tentu saja.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, kuil Aries yang penghuninya belum kembali. Berusaha menenangkan diri dari suasana perang yang masih menguasai atmosfer, padahal pertemuan tadi telah selesai setidaknya hampir sejam lalu. Juga Hasgard yang tiba – tiba kepikiran pertanyaan Aldebaran, sang murid, yang bahkan belum dia jawab hingga kini.

Bukannya Hasgard belum menemukan jawabannya, hanya saja sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Apalagi yang memberi pertanyaan adalah anak dibawah umur, topik ini bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dibahas bersama seorang bocah yang masih miskin asam garam kehidupan. Jadi dia hanya bisa memberi elakan "Belum saatnya" atau "Guru takut itu akan menghambat tugas Guru sebagai seorang Saint Athena" begitu pertanyaan serupa terlontar kembali. Beruntung, Aldebaran percaya saja, karena alasan sebenarnya sangat jauh dari ekspektasi orang – orang, yang dirasa akan cukup memalukan jika ada orang lain yang tahu selain dirinya.

Alasannya amat simpel. Dan kunci dari itu telah duduk tepat disampingnya. Benar, alasan mengapa selama ini seorang Taurus Hasgard tidak pernah move on dari status jomblonya adalah, adik dari Leo Ilias serta paman dari Leo Regulus. Sagittarius Sisyphus.

Bukan! Ini bukan tentang rasa yang tak biasa serta hal merah jambu lainnya antara dirinya dan Sisyphus (mereka terlalu crack untuk dipairingkan, meskipun oleh saya yang penggemar crack pair). Ini lebih simpel, tapi cukup untuk membuat Hasgard menahan diri saat ada seorang ibu – ibu yang ingin menikahkan anak gadisnya dengan dirinya. Hey, biarpun wajahnya tidak se-_bishie_ kamerad – kameradnya yang lain, begini – begini Saint Taurus itu juga cukup terkenal dikalangan ibu – ibu kota Athens, jangan salah!

Hasgard alias Rasgado alias Aldebaran, hanya tidak ingin menyalahi aturan yang telah ada, aturan konyol tapi dirasa penting untuk menjaga keutuhan dan kesatuan persahabatannya dengan Sisyphus. Aturan yang meski telah dilanggar berulang kali oleh Gold Saint yang lain, tapi tetap dia pegang teguh selama napasnya masih utuh. Bukti bahwa dia bukanlah seorang pengkhianat sahabat.

Pembaca bingung? Saya juga. Tapi mari kita telaah satu persatu. Sisyphus, setelah kematian Ilias dan Lugonis, otomatis pria berambut coklat itu naik pangkat sebagai Gold Saint tertua dari dua belas Gold Saint yang lain. Tidak sopan rasanya jika dirinya (yang lebih muda dari Sisyphus) menyerobot paksa sang sahabat, dan mendahuluinya dalam hal mencari pasangan. Kalau diandaikan sebagai sebuah kelurga, merupakan hal yang tabu jika anak kedua menikah duluan, sementara anak pertama masih menyandang status lajang. Kalau di-Indonesia-kan, pamali-lah namanya.

Tapi seolah masa bodoh, Sisyphus malah tidak mempedulikan dedikasi Hasgard, dan sama sekali tidak berinisiatif untuk membina hubungan dengan siapapun. Sialnya, Sisyphus malah merecoki hubungan orang lain (dalam kasus ini ponakannya sendiri) yang sebenarnya baik – baik saja, tapi dianggap hal yang tidak baik hanya karena dendam pribadi. Ini nih akibatnya kena Nephew Complex stadium akhir. Walau dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan seperti itu, Hasgard hanya bisa tersenyum. Dan menunggu, sampai si Sagittarius paham bahwa kehidupan percintaannya sendiri sebenarnya butuh untuk direnovasi.

"Sisyphus..."

"Ya, Hasgard?"

"Cari pasangan sana!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anak Bunga**

Pagi itu, akan menjadi pagi yang baik dan tenang, kalau saja anak banteng dari kuil kedua tidak mengamuk dan meraung dari teras kuilnya. Menyadari bahwa mereka akan mendapat seruduk gratisan dari Hasgard, kedua belas bocah Sanctuary itu mencoba menghentikan tangis sang anak banteng.

"Huwaaaaa..." begitulah isakan pilunya.

"Aldebaran jangan nangis, dong!" Aiolos selaku yang paling tua mencoba menghibur sang calon Taurus. "Nanti Mu ikutan nangis lagi."

"Terlambat, Kak! Si Domba udah nangis duluan. Tuh!" Aiolia menunjuk bocah berambut ungu yang memang sedang menahan isak didekat Shaka.

"Shak, hibur si Mu, napa? Bisa tambah heboh nantinya. Untung Om Hasgard lagi latihan pagi." Kanon menoleh kepada mini Buddha yang duduk bersila dengan mimik wajah santai.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang sia – sia." Shaka mengangkat bahu, "Mu tidak akan berhenti nangis sebelum Aldebaran berhenti. Jadi lebih baik, Aldebaran saja yang dinomor satukan sekarang ini."

Menghela napas, Shura menoel Gemini Kakak yang ada disamping sang adik. "Saga, sana hibur Alde. Sebelum Om Hasgard datang."

"Kok aku, sih?" Saga tidak terima.

"Kamu 'kan tetangganya, sudah pasti dekat dong sama dia." Milo menutup kedua telinganya, mencegah agar tidak tuli sementara, terkontaminasi isakan teman bongsornya itu. "Maunya sih, si Mu. Tapi kan dia lagi gak bisa diandalkan."

Tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya Saga hanya bisa pasrah. Calon Saint Gemini itu segera mendekati Aldebaran yang masih duduk membungkuk didekat Aiolos. "Alde jangan nangis. Nanti tambah jelek, lho!"

"Saga!" Aiolos menegur sang sahabat, begitu mendengar tangis Aldebaran makin keras. "Aldebaran kenapa nangis? Ada yang ganggu? Coba bilang sama Kak Los." Aiolos berjongkok dihadapan Aldebaran dengan senyum kekakakan yang khas, pengalaman dari sepuluh tahun menjadi kakak Aiolia.

Masih sesenggukan, bocah besar itu menegakkan badannya, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dalam pelukannya sedari tadi. Sebuah pot kecil, dengan bunga kering nan keriput yang menjuntai layu. Saking keringnya, kelopaknya yang berwarna ungu tua berubah hitam, tangkainya juga mulai menguning. Mengisyaratkan bahwa tumbuhan itu telah almarhum.

"Oh astaga..." Aphrodite memekik panik, tangannya segera mengambil pot tadi dan mengelus putik bunga itu prihatin. Bocah manis itu menggeleng dengan wajah sedih, dia menunduk dan mengelus rambut sang teman turut berempati. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Alde."

"Apaan?" Angelo yang ada didekat Camus yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya menyeletuk. "Dia nangis cuman gara – gara bunganya layu? Plis, deh!" anak didik Saint Cancer itu tertawa, tidak menyangka Aldebaran yang itu bisa nangis hanya karena hal remeh macam begini. Padahal tiap hari luka – luka kena serangan dari Hasgard, dia masih ketawa – ketawa aja tuh.

"Eh, coba lihat bunganya." Aiolia merebut pot tadi dari genggaman Aphrodite, merasa pernah melihat bunga serupa entah dimana. Meneliti dengan matanya, singa muda itu mengangguk paham, agak mulai mengerti mengapa bocah dengan badan paling subur itu menangis heboh. "Oh begitu."

"Kamu tahu sesuatu, Lia?" Aiolos yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerak – gerik sang adik, bertanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Aiolia malah menyodorkan bunganya kepada Mu yang masih terisak walau tidak seheboh Aldebaran. "Mu, ingat bunga ini tidak?"

Bocah berambut ungu itu mengusap matanya yang berair, mencoba melihat jelas sesuatu dihadapannya. "Ini bunga yang itu 'kan, yang dikasih seseorang pas kita lagi latihan ditaman bunga?"

Aiolia mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia sekarang beralih kepada temannya yang lain, yang butuh penjelasan lebih detail. "Minggu lalu Lia sama Mu latihan ditaman bunga bareng Alde. Pas lagi latihan, ada cewek seumuran Lia yang datang sambil bawa ini," Aiolia menunjuk pot dalam genggamannya, "Awalnya Lia pikir bunganya mau dikasih ke Lia, 'kan Lia ganteng, siapa tahu dia suka—"

"Pede!" Angelo mencibir.

"Ge'er!" Milo mendengus.

"Narsis!" Kanon turut ambil bagian.

"Huu..." Aphrodite juga ikut – ikutan.

"Emang kenyataannya Lia ganteng kok!" sewot, calon Saint Leo itu melotot garang kearah empat penginterupsi. "Lia ganteng 'kan, Kak?!" Aiolia menagih sang kakak yang sekarang memasang wajah kaget ditanya tiba – tiba.

"Iya, iya, kamu ganteng." Aiolos mengangguk pasrah.

"Tuh 'kan! Kak Los saja yang jujur bilang begitu. Dasar mata kalian aja yang rab—"

"Back to topic, please!" Camus memotong dengan tampang dingin sedingin – dinginnya, aura tidak mengenakkan mulai menguar dari tubuh kurusnya. Bocah satu ini memang tidak suka yang namanya basa – basi.

"Oh, oke." Aiolia berdehem, takut membuat sang pemilik rambut turquoise habis kesabaran, bisa – bisa beku sebelah kakinya. "Tadi Lia cerita sampai dimana?""

"Sampai kamu dimarahi Camus." Celetukkan Shura segera dihadiahi deathglare super tajam dari sang pemilik nama. "Bercanda, Camus. Jangan lihat aku seolah kamu mau makan aku, dong!" Shura merapat ke Milo, satu – satunya orang (setelah Degel tentunya) yang dapat menetralisir kemarahan sang calon Aquarius. "Sampai di cewek asing bawa bunga."

"Oh iya," Aiolia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Awalnya Lia pikir bunganya mau dikasih ke Lia, 'kan Lia ganteng, siapa tahu dia suka sama Lia. Tapi dia malah ngasih ke Aldebaran, bilang kalau si Alde itu lucu lagi. Dan mungkin..." Aiolia terhenti sebentar, dan melirik diam – diam kearah Aldebaran. "Alde jatuh cinta."

Semuanya menggumamkan huruf 'o' diselingi anggukan, mulai paham mengapa calon Taurus itu histeris sekali hanya karena bunga yang tidak setinggi pohon tauge itu layu. Perasaan anak kecil memang halus, bahkan untuk seukuran Aldebaran yang sama sekali tidak ada halus – halusnya itu. Disisi lain Saga geleng – geleng kepala, tidak menyangka bocah seperti Aldebaran sudah merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta. Dirinya kapan, ya?

"Bu-bunganya cantik..." Aldebaran sesenggukan, akhirnya mau mengeluarkan suara setelah sekian lama. "Yang ngasih juga. Ta-tapi, sekarang sudah... hik..." banjir air mata kembali merembes keluar.

Meskipun telah mengetahui faktor penyebab kegusaran Aldebaran, tapi bocah – bocah itu tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan tangis temannya itu. Selain karena kurang berpengalaman, wawasan tentang masalah sang calon Taurus memang diluar kemampuan mereka.

Ditengah keheningan itu, tanpa diduga, sesosok bocah kurus berambut hijau daun maju kedepan, kehadapan Aldebaran yang masih saja mendalami tangisnya. Tangannya yang kecil segera mengambil alih pot bunga tadi dari tangan Aiolia. Cosmo dingin mulai melingkupi mereka, membekukan suasana yang ada, bahkan Angelo dan Milo yang dikenal ceplas – ceplos itu tutup mulut serempak. Tidak ada yang berani bertindak, karena bocah es itu, Camus, sekarang telah turut ambil bagian.

"Ca-Camus..." Milo berdesis dari belakangnya, mulai khawatir dengan apa yang akan sahabatnya itu lakukan.

Camus menatap dingin bunga kering yang masih bertengger lemah dipot, dan kemudian...

"Huwaaaaa..." tangis Aldebaran makin brutal.

"Camus! Kamu kok tega, sih?!" Aphrodite hampir saja menerjang sang murid Degel, begitu pucuk bunga layu itu diliputi butiran kristal, hingga terperangkap sepenuhnya dalam balok es. Icecoffin versi mini. Dia memang benci dengan yang namanya penganiayaan terhadap tumbuhan.

Camus yang masih setia dengan wajah datar, cuek bebek dengan aksi protes teman cantiknya itu. Dan malah mengundang pekikan lebih nyaring lagi dari Aldebaran, saat dirinya mencabut paksa sang bunga dari potnya. Menyisakan tangkai hijau pendek yang masih menancap, sengaja tidak ikut tercabut.

"CAMUS...!" kali ini Aiolos juga ikut menegur, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan bocah es satu itu. Kenapa tiba – tiba jadi begini?

"Aldebaran!" seolah berada dalam dunianya sendiri, Camus tidak menggubris sang calon Sagittarius. Tapi malah mendekatkan pot tadi tepat didepan mata Aldebaran. "Apa yang kamu lihat?"

Aldebaran menghisap ingusnya sambil mengusap matanya yang masih merah dan berair. Berusaha melihat dengan jelas, meski sulit dikarenakan kedua matanya yang mulai bengkak. Setelah sekian lama mengobservasi, bocah itu menemukan tangkai kecil yang hanya setinggi jempolnya menancap ditanah dalam pot. Hanya itu, tidak ada yang lain. "Cuma tangkai."

"Tapi bukan tangkai biasa." Bukan hanya Aldebaran, semua yang lain juga menampilkan ekspresi bingung teramat sangat pada wajahnya. Camus juga sepertinya tidak berniat meringkas penjelasannya lebih pendek lagi. "Simpan ditempat yang ada cahayanya, beri pupuk, dan siram tiap hari. Ada yang akan muncul. Itu anaknya."

Mata Aldebaran membesar tiba – tiba, biasanya dia adalah tipe anak yang suka menyanggah sesuatu jika ada yang tidak sesuai dengan opininya. Tapi kali ini, bocah itu memilih untuk membisu.

"Kamu pikir, bunga ini hanya sekedar mati?" Camus melanjutkan. "Tidak. Jauh sebelum hari ini, dia sudah tahu kalau dia akan mati. Karena itu dia hanya mengerut dari putik sampai dipertengahan, tidak merembes sampai ke akar. Meninggalkan akar dan sedikit tangkai untuk anaknya nanti lahir dan tumbuh. Dan tugasmu sekarang bukan menangis seperti anak manja! Tapi rawat dia. Rawat peninggalan bunga tadi! Buat dia mekar dan berbunga, supaya orang – orang tahu..."

Menggantung, Camus meletakkan pot coklat itu dilantai, yang segera disambar oleh Aldebaran. Mendekap benda itu erat dalam pelukannya, diikuti air mata yang entah kenapa turun lagi. "... kalau bunga ini sama cantiknya dengan penerusnya." Serak, dia menyambung.

"Juga sama cantik, dengan orang yang memberikannya." Camus menyelesaikan. Matanya menatap si banteng kecil, memberi komando non-verbal atas apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini. Si banteng mengerti, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan melesat pergi sambil terus mendekap pot berisi anak bunga kesayangannya. Masuk kedalam kuilnya mencari air, mencegah sang bayi dehidrasi.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berpindah dari posisinya. Bahkan Angelo sekalipun. Mereka yang dulunya meragukan akte kelahiran Camus yang katanya asli Perancis, mulai berpikir kalau itu benar adanya. Aiolos selaku yang tertua bahkan malu seketika, tahu bahwa dirinya sama sekali belum menandingi kedewasaan Camus yang jauh melampaui umurnya.

Milo-lah orang pertama yang mengakhiri sesi diam-diam-tersepona itu, dengan merangkul bahu sang sahabat es batu. Lengkap dengan cengirannya yang khas nan lebar. "Kamu tadi keren!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak Sesuai**

Seluruh Gold Saint minus Regulus (katanya dia ingin 'menyepi' sebentar), Asmita (sedang meditasi dikuil Papacy atas anjuran Shaka, biasa ganti suasana), Defteros (mengemban tugas mulia, menemani sang pujaan hati meditasi), dan El Cid (ada 'urusan' katanya), bersembunyi diteras belakang kuil Aries dengan leher sama – sama menjulur kedepan. Mengintip kerusuhan yang terjadi tepat diteras depan kuil Taurus, tapi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk ikut campur.

Hasgard, yang berada dibarisan paling depan, telah menyelesaikan latihannya sedari tadi bersama kamerad – kameradnya yang lain. Begitu dia mendengar tangisan membahana dari anak didiknya, insting hoi-siapa-ganggu-anak-saya-sini-saya-seruduk-dia bangkit seketika. Tapi ditahan oleh Sisyphus dengan alasan kalau itu tidak perlu. Pasalnya, seluruh bocah – bocah penghuni Sanctuary telah datang berbondong – bondong karena merasa 'terpanggil' dengan suara sang calon Taurus yang memang luar biasa itu.

Atas dasar ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuan menyelesaikan masalah dari kedua belas anak dibawah umur itu, Gold Saint lainnya hanya bisa setuju dengan keputusan sang Saint Sagittarius. Untung – untung menilai siapa kiranya yang paling bisa dijadikan calon Pope masa depan. Walau dalam kegiatan mengintip itu mereka merutuki anak Dewi Cinta yang dengan sembarangan membusur bocah sebelas tahun nan lugu, untuk merasakan apa itu demam merah jambu.

Pada akhirnya, mereka kompak memandang Saint Aquarius dengan tatapan menyelidik, begitu ucapan terakhir anak didiknya keluar. Sementara Degel yang ditatap serempak seperti itu, menguasap belakang lehernya salah tingkah. Tidak menyangka bahwa muridnya agak terlalu... sulit untuk dijabarkan.

"Kamu ngasih bacaan apa sih, sama Camus?" Dohko yang pertama bertanya. "Kok jadi aneh begitu."

"Tidak tahu juga. Saya membebaskan dia memilih buku apa saja yang dia suka." Pemilik asli cloth Aquarius itu menjawab.

"Itu tidak terlalu baik, Degel." Sekarang Sisyphus yang berkomentar, diikuti anggukan setuju dari Hasgard. "Saya takut Camus malah merasa terkungkung. Kasus masa kecil tidak bahagia dapat membahayakan masa depannya."

"Sekali – kali ajak dia ke taman hiburan kek, apa kek." Manigoldo turut ambil bagian. "Gue gak pernah tuh, lihat anak didik loe senyum. Jangan – jangan dia emang gak bahagia, lagi!"

"Terlalu banyak baca buku itu gak sehat, tahu!" Kardia menyikut sang sahabat.

"Kamu harus segera bertindak, Degel." Shion memandang Camus yang dirangkul Milo dari kejauhan sana, dengan tatapan prihatin. "Camus harus bertingkah layaknya anak seumurannya."

"Jangan bikin anak itu menjadi seperti orang yang saya kenal." Aspros melirik Manigoldo cepat sebelum kembali menatap Degel. "Yang walau telah menjadi Gold Saint pun, kelakuannya tetap saja preman."

"Ngajak ribut loe?!" Sang Cancer yang menyadari lirikan itu segera emosi. "Dari pada loe yang pernah jadi Spectre! Mending gue, biar kata preman tapi setia!"

"Jangan. Bahas. Itu. Lagi!" wajah Aspros memerah seketika. "Saya tidak suka!"

"Bilang aja loe cemburu ama Sisyphus. Gara – gara Pope lebih milih dia ketimbang loe!" mencibir, Manigoldo menikmati setiap inci wajah sang Gemini yang dari putih pucat menjadi merah layaknya tomat.

"Diam, atau namamu akan ada dibatu nisan?!"

"Hiyy... takut... Saint Gemini muncul tanduknya! Hiyy..."

"KAMU...!"

"Tuan – tuan masa kecil tidak bahagia sekalian...! tolong jangan bikin keributan, setidaknya jangan dikuil ini. Karena kuil ini istimewa." Dohko melerai kedua Cancer-Gemini itu yang dirasa akan memulai Holy War skala kecil dikuil Aries. Tidak sadar perkataannya barusan mengundang rona tersipu pada wajah sang pemilik kuil pertama. "Kalau kuil ini hancur, kalian mau nitip cloth rusak dimana? Kuil saya? Tidak terima kasih."

Shion merasa telah mendapat PHP bagian kedua. Salahkan dirinya yang kelewat peka (baca : kegeeran). Disisi lain, Degel diam, merenungkan baik – baik sang murid. Apa yang dikatakan teman – temannya sesama Gold Saint terbukti bukan sekedar hoax, Camus memang jarang senyum, penyendiri, lebih suka membaca daripada bersosialisai. Sama sekali bukan tanda – tanda anak bahagia bila dibandingkan dengan Angelo atau Milo atau Shura dan yang lainnya.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah selama ini Camus memang tidak bahagia? Sudahkah dirinya menjadi guru yang baik bagi muridnya itu?

"Degel..." sang pemilik nama menoleh begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Dan agak terkejut mendapati penjaga kuil terakhir sekaligus tetangga kuilnya (walau mereka agak kurang akrab) tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"Ini..." Degel mendapati dua carik kertas berlambang kincir juga burung warna – warni telah berada ditangannya setelah Albafica melepaskan genggamannya. "... apa?"

"Tiket taman ria." Albafica menjawab. "Saya mau ajak Aphrodite, sih. Tapi kamu lebih butuh daripada saya." perlahan, senyum terukir dari bibir sang Pisces. Menyadarkan Degel bahwa Albafica tidak seberacun perkiraan orang – orang. "Ambil saja. Tidak apa – apa."

"Tapi, Aphrodite—"

"Aphrodite pasti mengerti." Saint Pisces itu menepuk pundak Degel canggung. "Pikirkan saja muridmu. Dia juga butuh yang namanya ganti suasana."

Agak ragu, akhirnya Degel mengangguk juga. Berpikir bahwa ide ke taman bermain tidaklah buruk. Camus masih sebelas tahun, dia pantas untuk bahagia. "Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Putus**

Sekujur badan Regulus gemetaran, mulai dari ujung rambut coklatnya hingga ujung kakinya yang tertutup cloth. Sampai – sampai Rhadamantys yang ada dihadapannya curiga bahwa pujaan hatinya ini punya penyakit parkinson. Tapi mana mungkin 'kan? Bibir pemilik cloth Leo itu kadang membuka tapi buru – buru ditutup lagi seperti berperang dengan batinnya apa akan mengatakan sesuatu yang ada dikepalanya atau tidak. Sang lawan bicara yang bersurplice lengkap, masih setia menunggu, juga tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengganggu perang batin sang singa.

Toh dia juga tahu apa yang akan dikatakan nantinya.

Kondisi itu bertahan setidaknya sampai sepuluh menit kedepan. Entah mereka berdua pakai obat apa hingga tulang kaki masing – masing sanggup bertahan berlama – lama berdiri. Padahal sofa ruang tamu kuil kelima itu terlihat amat nyaman untuk diduduki. Menyadari jika situasi ini mungkin akan bertahan sampai besok, Rhadamantys akhirnya mengambil langkah berani sebagai pembicara awal.

"Katakan saja, Regulus. Jangan takut." Walau suaranya berusaha dia buat selembut mungkin, tapi aksen kasarnya masih kentara jelas. Resiko jadi hakim neraka.

"Ta-tapi Rhada!" sang singa akhirnya mengucap kalimat pertamanya setelah sepuluh menit komat – kamit tidak jelas. "Apa yang mau kukatakan gak sejalan dengan kemauanku!" entah merajuk atau apa, nada suara Regulus jelas meminta Rhadamantys beraksi lebih fantastis lagi menentang pembatasan HAM ini.

Hak Asasi Mencintai.

"Katakan saja." Rhadamantys berusaha tersenyum. "Atau kamu bisa pake perment buatan Indonesia itu, yang katanya bisa ngomong."

"Gak ada." Regulus menggeleng sedih. "Dohko gak bawain permen itu pas pulang dari misi. Yang dia bawa cuman susu kaleng labil."

"Labil?" Judge neraka itu menaikkan satu alisnya, hanya saja tidak terlalu terlihat karena ditutupi pelindung kepalanya yang nyaris mendominasi sepertiga dari wajahnya. Dia kira hanya Minos saja yang labil, susu kaleng juga bisa ternyata.

Ponakan dari Sisyphus itu mengangguk. "Iya, labil! Katanya susu sapi, tapi merknya beruang. Mana iklannya naga lagi. Dimana nyambungnya?"

"Lumayan labil teryata." Rhadamantys terkekeh, tapi buru – buru memasang wajah serius lagi. "Jadi. Apa yang ingin kamu katakan, Regulus?"

Regulus yang sempat naik semangatnya gara – gara percakapan kecil tadi, menjadi down seketika. Remaja tanggung itu menunduk kalut, tidak berani membalas tatapan mata sang hakim. 'Berani, Regulus! Ingat, ini demi Rhadamantys!' motivasinya dalam hati.

"Rhadamantys..." sang pemilik nama menjawab dengan 'Hm?' pelan begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Jurang pembatas antara dirinya dan Regulus entah kenapa muncul begitu saja didalam kepalanya saat tahu pujaan hatinya itu memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Bukan 'Rhada' seperti dulu. "Aku mau kita—"

Walau suara pemilik cloth Leo itu amat kecil, tapi bagi Rhadamantys yang mendengarnya, serasa ada banyak toa, sound system, speaker, pengeras suara dan apalah itu namanya yang berjejer disekelilingnya. Seakan – akan memperparah kata terakhir yang keluar tak ikhlas dari sang lawan bicara. "—putus."

Tuh 'kan.

Serasa berada dalam Cocytus, hati sang hakim beku seketika. Meskipun sudah tahu dari awal bahwa lima huruf itu akhirnya akan terucap juga, tapi perihnya tetap sama. Haruskah dirinya menyanyikan lagu 'Sakitnya Tuh Disini' sebagai refleksi kesakitan hatinya? Mungkin setelah ini twitter Underworld akan ramai dengan hastag #SaveWyvernRhadamantys (ngaco).

"Kenapa?" bibir sang hakim membuka kaku. Putus memang menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya dia butuh alasan.

Disisi lain, Regulus malah gelagapan. Tidak menyangka bakal ditanya seperti itu. 'Karena paksaan Paman!' dia benar – benar ingin mengucap itu, tapi sayangnya bibirnya berdusta. "Kamu terlalu baik buat aku."

Please, Regulus. Kamu terlalu sering nonton FTV kayaknya.

Diam – diam, Rhadamantys menyunggingkan senyum pahit. Menyadari bahwa Dewi Cinta benar – benar sedang sakit kali ini. Sisyphus melarang dirinya menikahi ponakan Sagittarius itu dengan alasan Rhadamantys terlalu bengis. Setelah dirinya berupaya untuk menjadi lebih baik, malah putus hanya karena dirinya yang sekarang terlalu baik. Ini yang salah siapa, sih? Che, nasib semua seme di Lost Canvas Universe memang selalu sial.

"Ka-kamu, bebas memilih yang lain." Sang Singa menunduk dalam – dalam.

"Saya terima keputusanmu." Rhadamantys berusaha tegar. "Tapi perlu kamu tahu. Jumlah orang setia, lebih sedikit daripada pengkhianat. Meskipun begitu, biarkan saya, menjadi yang sedikit itu." Regulus refleks mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Rhadamantys tidak percaya. Sementara yang dipandang, mengambil gesture berpamitan. "Setidaknya untuk beberapa ratus tahun kedepan."

Judge dari Underworld itu melangkah pelan dengan dramatis, beranjak dari ruang tamu kuil Leo menuju pintu ke;uar. Regulus masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, tidak berani mengantar sang mantan, bahkan mengucap 'Sampai jumpa', dia tidak mampu. Dan FTV Sanctuary berjudul "Cintaku Kesandung Paman" ini tamat dengan adegan Rhadamantys keluar dari kuil Leo dengan hati sehampa otak Saint Scorpio.

Tragis, pemirsa!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Scene Camus diatas agak aneh, ya? Cara bicaranya juga lain dari yang lain #dibuang tapi yasudahlah, dilingkungan tempat tinggal saya bocah – bocah hanya bisa dihitung jari. Jadi referensi tingkah laku anak kecil amat sangat nihil. Tapi mari kita anggap watak Camus yang menyalahi umur itu sebagai kesalahan Degel yang salah didik XD #dibekukan

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada pembaca yang masih setia mengikuti serial ini. Juga yang telah merespon fic ini dalam bentuk apapun. Jaga kesehatan dan mari kita tanam tumbuhan sebanyak – banyaknya~ #reboisasiceritanya


	5. Chapter 5

**Sanctuary Punya Cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

Saya hanya fans yang menyalurkan hasrat terpendam akan Camus yang unyu #digeplak Para GS Saori saya jadikan anak-anak semua kecuali Dohko.

**Genre: **Humor, Family, dan embel-embel Romance tidak kesampaian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jalan-Jalan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca kota hari ini sangat indah, setidaknya bagi Degel dan Camus yang memang jarang keluar jalan-jalan berdua. Langit cerah tanpa awan tapi panasnya tidak terlalu menyengat, angin sepoi di mana-mana, aroma khas bunga yang dipajang di toko-toko, jalanan ramai tapi tidak sesak, kue-kue bertebaran di setiap kedai, benar-benar hari yang sempurna. Seolah Zeus mencerahkan hari ini khusus hanya untuk mereka berdua. Lebay memang, tapi begitulah kira-kira kenyataannya.

Sambi berjalan santai dengan langkah agak diperpendek menyesuaikan langkah kaki kecil Camus, Degel menyusuri jalanan kota sambil memasang senyum setipis benang dibelah tujuh berusaha bersikap ramah kepada penduduk yang juga tersenyum balik kepadanya. Walau hampir dari mereka tidak mengenali dirinya sebagai Saint Aquarius hanya dengan sepotong kaos biru kehijauan juga celana panjang. Kecuali gadis kecil berambut coklat yang sempat membuat anak didiknya sedikit merona karena tiba-tiba menawari Camus seikat bunga dengan senyum di wajah.

Tapi bagi Camus ini aneh. Hari yang aneh, semenyenangkan apapun semuanya. Fakta bahwa sang guru mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama seusai mereka latihan pagi tadi sebenarnya sudah merupakan hal yang anomali. Apalagi saat bocah hobi membaca itu mengetahui tempat yang akan mereka tuju.

"Kak Degel tadi bilang kita mau ke mana?" Camus mendongak, meminta perhatian pria di sampingnya.

"Ke taman ria," Degel memasukkan kedua lengan ke saku celananya, menguatkan pegangan pada dua tiket pemberian Saint Pisces yang tersimpan di sana. "Kamu sudah tanya itu empat kali. Ada yang salah?"

"Ti-tidak," Camus kembali lurus menatap jalanan. "Aneh saja. Biasanya kita ke toko buku atau perpustakan kota."

Degel sedikit menarik bibirnya ke samping menutupi kegugupan. Oke, Camus telah berhasil membaca dirinya. "Ganti suasana." dia sudah terdengar seperti Saint Virgo saja.

'Oh' kecil Camus memutus percakapan singkat dua Aquarius itu. Meski dalam hati sang calon pemilik kuil kesebelas masih menyisakan kejanggalan. Kondisi statis itu masih terus berlangsung sampai mereka berdua sampai ke gerbang taman, dan Degel memberiikan tiket pada penjaga berkostum beruang kutub berbulu tebal yang memegang selusin balon warna-warni.

"Jalan bersama anak anda, Tuan?" beruang kutub tadi mencoba menyapa Degel yang masih menunggu tiketnya di ACC.

Degel menaikkan satu alis, sambil diam-diam memandang Camus dengan ekor matanya. "Ah iya." Dia bisa melihat bagaimana sang anak didik melongo untuk sepersekian detik.

"Istri anda tidak diajak, Tuan?" kembali petugas itu membuat Saint Aquarius yang terkenal dingin menjalani salah tingkah bagian kedua.

"Ada di rumah. Menjaga anak kami yang kedua." Bayangan Kardia yang melempari Milo dengan apel segera terhidang di kepala hijaunya.

Terdengar tawa renyah bernada berat dari mulut senyum permanen sang beruang. Sekarang dia menoleh ke arah Camus setelah menyerahkan dua tiket berstempel pada Degel. "Adik kecil mau balon?"

'Adik kecil?' baiklah, Camus harus mengakui dia keki mendengarnya.

"Berikan padanya satu, yang warna biru." Degel yang menjawab, sambil menunduk menatap anak didiknya tersebut.

Lengkap dengan tangan penuh kekakuan mengambil balon dari petugas tadi—dia tidak terbiasa menggenggam sesuatu yang bersifat _childish _macam balon sewarna laut, paling banter pedang kayu mainan punya Aiolia, itu pun segera membeku diselimuti es secara 'tidak sengaja'—Camus mengikuti sang guru masuk ke alun-alun taman, diantar dengan lambaian dari sang beruang kutub imitasi. Menyadari bahwa tempat hiburan tersebut sedang ramai-ramainya, dua manusia beda umur itu berhenti sejenak di tengah-tengah taman. Agak takjub sebenarnya, jarang-jarang mereka menemui pemandangan luas penuh wahana dan tawa, bukannya ruangan persegi membosankan yang juga dihiasi benda persegi bernama buku.

"Baiklah," setelah lama hening-heningan bermotif kekaguman terselubung, Degel berhasil memecah suasana. "Kamu mau naik yang mana dulu?"

Camus memandang sekeliling sekali lagi, kincir angin, komedi putar, kereta dorong, permainan entah apa namanya yang menaiki perahu berbentuk unggas melintasi sungai buatan. Banyak pilihan. Tapi tidak, ini pertama kalinya dirinya datang ke tempat seperti ini. Bukan hal bijak memilih sendiri tanpa perhitungan.

"Terserah Kak Degel saja."

Degel hanya mengangguk sebelum beranjak pergi lagi. Saint Pembawa Air itu bukannya telah menemukan wahana tujuan mereka, niatnya hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar sana saja—lagipula dia sama sekali tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya menaiki wahana-wahana semacam itu. Langkahnya berhenti mendadak begitu merasa ada tangan lain yang menggengam tangannya. Tangan yang jauh lebih kecil. Tangan Camus.

"Orang-orang melakukannya," Camus memberii penjelasan duluan sebelum ditanya, semakin menggenggam erat tangan sang guru lengkap dengan kepala tertunduk juga malu yang ditahan. "Ki-kita juga harus."

Mata Degel segera tertuju pada sekitar, dan baru menyadari kebanyakan dari para pengunjung adalah sepaket lengkap orang tua dan anak. Saling menggenggam sayang tangan masing-masing satu sama lain plus tawa lepas di bibir. Pemandangan yang benar-benar menyenangkan hati sekaligus membuat iri. Degel bukan orang bodoh tentu saja, dia tahu murid pewarisnya ini juga ingin merasakannya. Merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga lengkap.

Tidak perlu banyak bicara lagi, Saint penjaga kuil kesebelas itu juga makin menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada sang murid. Berjalan bersama berdampingan bergantengan tangan layaknya sebuah keluarga. Dan untuk pertama kalinya duo Aquarius identik yang tiap harinya saling lempar-melempar debu-debu es merasakan kehangatan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senyum**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shura mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi, bersamaan dengan kuda-kudanya yang diperkuat. Cahaya keemasan keluar dari sana begitu tangannya dia layangkan pada seonggok batu besar tepat di hadapannya. Retakan demi retakan segera tercipta pada tekstur keras material tersebut diiringi kerikil yang bertebaran. Setelah sinar emas tadi musnah, kerusakan lumayan parah pada batu tadi mulai kentara. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat sang pemilik jurus makin cemberut. Batu itu memang retak, tapi tidak terbelah seluruhnya. Excalibur miliknya telah gagal untuk yang keempat kalinya.

"Itu sudah bagus, Shura. Sedikit lagi kamu pasti bisa!" Aiolos yang tidak jauh dari sana berteriak menyemangati. Diikuti kepalan tinju adiknya, Aiolia, yang teracung di udara. Tapi sayangnya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada ekspresi sang pewaris Cloth Capricorn yang masih manyun saja.

"Dari tadi juga seperti itu." Shura makin suram.

Karena El Cid belum pulang dari 'urusan' yang sejak kemarin membuatnya menghilang, Sisyphus berbaik hati mengajak anak didik tetangga kuilnya itu berlatih bersama muridnya serta adik dari muridnya. Melihat bagaimana perkembangan pesat Shura yang telah berhasil menguasai Excalibur, Saint Centaurus Berpanah itu berpikir akan mudah mengawasi bocah kambing tersebut latihan. Hitung-hitung ganti suasana, daripada terlalu stress memikirkan masalah cinta sang ponakan (siapa suruh kepo!). Ternyata dirinya salah besar.

Kemampuan Shura malah terus saja menurun. Excalibur memang telah sukses ia kuasai, tapi melihat bagaimana kerusakan pada empat batu tadi yang tidak benar-benar terbelah, Sisyphus tahu ada yang salah. Bukan, bukan pada batunya, tapi pada Shura. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu calon Saint peranakan Spanyol itu untuk meng-_upgrade _kekuatannya tentu saja. Hanya saja paman Regulus itu tidak yakin akan mudah membuat Shura bicara.

"Aiolos, kamu dan Aiolia lari keliling colosseum. Shura, kamu istirahat sebentar saja dulu." Sisyphus memberii perintah.

"Eh? Tapi 'kan tadi kita sudah—"

"—iya, lima putaran 'kan." Aiolos buru-buru membekap mulut sang adik saat dirasa titah gurunya itu bermakna ganda. Calon Sagittarius itu secepat kilat menyeret Aiolia, meski protes terus keluar dari bibir mungil murid Regulus itu.

Setelah kedua saudara tadi menghilang, Sisyphus lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada retakan batu berpuncak datar tidak jauh darinya. Tangannya menepuk pinggiran batu tepat di sampingnya, menyuruh anak didik sahabatnya itu untuk duduk di sana. "Shura, kemari sebentar. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan."

Patuh saja, Shura segera meninggalkan singgasananya dan bergabung bersama Sisyphus. Dia benar-benar amat merindukan Angelo dan Aphrodite sekarang untuk menghiburnya. Setelah kejadian _threesome _itu, entah kenapa Albafica sangat protektif pada Aphrodite, dan ingin agar Angelo dan dirinya menjaga jarak dari sang pewaris Pisces dalam jangka waktu yang belum di tentukan. Sementara Kepiting sahabatnya sedang diberi siraman rohani dari Pope Sage agar tidak selalu bertanya-tanya hal yang belum dapat bocah seumurannya mengerti.

"Kamu ada masalah?" Sisyphus tersenyum kebapakan, hal yang diam-diam ia pelajari dari Hasgard.

Seperti yang telah dia duga, Shura menyangkal tentu saja. "Tidak, tidak ada." Shura benar-benar telah menjadi El Cid versi mini. Tidak pernah jujur pada perasaan, selalu menyimpan semuanya sendirian.

"Katakan saja, saya tahu ada sesuatu," semakin memperlebar senyumnya, Sisyphus memandang bocah di sampingnya. "El Cid sama sepertimu, selalu tidak fokus melakukan apapun jika sedang punya beban pikiran. Tapi selalu bilang baik-baik saja tiap ditanya."

Mulai membuka hatinya, Shura menunduk dengan wajah yang benar-benar sendu, setidaknya di mata Sisyphus. "Sebenarnya memang ada."

Paman Regulus itu tersenyum lagi. Dirinya telah berhasil mengetuk pintu hati Shura, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu semua uneg-uneg Capri kecil itu keluar. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Sisyphus memang telah terlatih dalam urusan beginian. Itulah kenapa dirinya bisa membuat manusia sedatar El Cid nyaman padanya.

"Paman Sisyphus tahu 'kan, bagaimana Kak Cid," Shura memulai sesi curhatnya. "Dulu, aku berlatih keras sekali untuk menguasai Excalibur. Sampai kata Aphrodite berat badanku turun. Tapi pas berhasil, Kak Cid hanya diam, mengangguk, dan pergi begitu saja. Tidak ada yang Kak Cid katakan. Padahal dulu Aiolia cuman bisa nyuri mangga Kak Shion, tapi sama Kak Regulus dibawa jalan-jalan keliling kota. 'Kan tidak adil."

"Jadi, kamu mau diajak jalan-jalan keliling kota?" Sisyphus memotong, agak geli juga.

"Bukan!" Shura tambah manyun. Sementara pria di sampingnya tertawa lepas, berhasil mengerjai anak didik sahabatnya. "Tidak harus keliling kota. Cuma bilang kalau dia bangga padaku sambil tersenyum saja itu sudah cukup," bocah Spanyol itu makin menundukkan kepalanya. "Memang, apa yang aku capai belum hebat sekali, apalagi untuk orang sekelas Kak Cid. Tapi 'kan kalau Kak Cid senyum sedikit pasti latihan akan jadi lebih menyenangkan. Sedikit saja, tidak usah terlalu lebar."

Ini masalah klasik sebenarnya. Setiap orang yang pernah bersosialisasi dengan Saint Capricorn pemilik tangan pedang itu pasti mengeluhkan hal yang sama. Baik dalam bentuk serapah atau hanya tatapan tidak nyaman. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mereka tidak ketahui, bahwa El Cid juga ternyata merasa sama tidak nyamannya.

"Tahu tidak, sebenarnya yang paling menderita adalah El Cid sendiri," Shura ingin menyanggah, tapi isyarat tangan Sisyphus membungkamnya seketika. "Saya mengenalnya lama sekali. Sejak kecil dia memang bukan tipe orang yang terbiasa dengan perhatian berlebih. Jadi dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana merespon perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya."

Sisyphus terdiam sebentar, memastikan Shura benar-benar meresapi apa yang ia katakan. "Bukannya El Cid mengabaikanmu, dia hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menanggapimu. Hanya saja dia memilih cara yang salah. El Cid memang begitu, terbiasa saja."

Shura akhirnya mau mendongak saat Sisyphus mengakhiri ucapannya. Masalahnya belum sepenuhnya selesai memang, tapi setidaknya dia paham bahwa sang guru bukannya tidak menganggap dirinya tidak penting. Gurunya hanya tidak tahu bagaimana membuat seseorang merasa penting bagi diri sang Saint Capricorn, yang akhirnya menghasilkan banyak kesalahpahaman.

"Tapi tenang saja. Saya akan bicara dengan El Cid nanti," Sisyphus mengelus kepala Shura sayang, sementara di kejauhan dia melihat Aio bersaudara telah datang kembali setelah berlari. "Wajahnya memang harus diberi sedikit senyuman."

**Jalan-Jalan 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taman hiburan di pusat kota telah Degel dan Camus kelilingi entah berapa putaran. Saling bergandeng tangan dengan tangan Camus yang lain menggenggam balon biru yang tumben belum membeku di tangannya. Walau hanya berkeliling tanpa menaiki satu wahana pun, juga tidak sama sekali mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan, tapi mereka menikmatinya. Siapa pun pasti akan mengira mereka berdua adalah ayah-anak yang bahagia.

Setelah setidaknya tiga kali melewati kumpulan kedai makanan di sana, Degel akhirnya menetapkan langkahnya pada penjual manisan yang berjarak dua belas langkah dari mereka. "Saya belikan kembang gula, mau tidak?"

Camus tidak langsung menjawab, pandangannya tertuju pada kedai di hadapan mereka. Juga permen merah muda setipis kapas yang mengeluarkan bau menggelitik perut. Menggiurkan memang, tapi bagi Camus, tidak terima kasih.

"Terlalu banyak gula. Bisa bikin gigi sakit."

Baiklah, sekarang Degel mengerti mengapa banyak yang menganggap anak didiknya aneh. Dia mulai merasa bersalah telah menjadi penghalang bagi anak sebelia Camus untuk mengekspresikan masa kanak-kanaknya. Benar apa kata Shion, Camus harus bersikap selayaknya anak seumurannya. Degel merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang guru.

"Apa saya terlalu membatasimu?"

Camus mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti dengan perubahan pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba. "Tidak, kita bisa cari yang lain. Yang gulanya sedikit."

"Bukan, bukan itu." Degel tampak ragu, tapi berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Saya orang yang dingin, semua tahu itu. Saya hanya takut terlalu mengekangmu, Camus. Memberii standar tersendiri tentang Saint Aquarius yang dingin, saya khawatir itu malah membuatmu tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri. Dan ya, saya takut kamu tidak bahagia."

"Saya bahagia." Camus buru-buru menyanggah. Tidak terima mendengar guru yang paling ia hormati berbicara seperti itu.

"Tapi kamu tidak tersenyum seperti anak-anak yang lain, tidak tertawa seperti yang lain, tidak terlihat sebahagia anak-anak seusiamu."

"Saya bahagia!" Camus agak meninggikan nada suaranya. "Hanya karena saya tidak seperti mereka bukan berarti saya tidak bahagia. Saya bahagia, hanya …" sekarang suaranya berubah lihir. "… hanya saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya."

Hening kembali menguasai. Degel menarik tangan anak didik berambut hijaunya itu, berinisiatif untuk berjalan lagi. Setidaknya kondisi mereka tidak terlalu membuat kaku. Tidak terjebak dalam diam yang tidak membuat nyaman. Degel menyesal telah memulai percakapan yang berefek buruk bagi mereka.

"Jadi karena itu kita ke sini," Camus membuka mulutnya. Berbicara sambil terus menunduk ke tanah. "Karena Kak Degel mau saya menikmati masa kecil yang bahagia."

Senyum gugup tersamar pada bibir sang Aquarius. "Dan ternyata tempat ramai bukan seleramu."

"Saya bahagia, kok, Kak,"Camus berusaha tersenyum, meyakinkan sang guru bahwa itu memang benar adanya. "Kak Degel tidak perlu mendengar apa kata orang."

Siapa yang percaya bocah belum menginjak remaja itu dapat mengucap kalimat selayaknya orang dewasa. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dihasilkan setumpuk buku sejak dini. Senyum Camus bagi Degel mencurigakan memang—sebagian karena anak itu jarang tersenyum, jadi terasa aneh saja—tapi dia tahu itu tulus dari dalam hati.

"Saya belikan es krim buah, kalau begitu." Pria Spanyol itu akhirnya bisa melepas semua bebannya. Semua Aquarius memang dingin, tapi mereka bukan dingin membekukan, melainkan dingin menyejukkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Curhat 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Resah. Gelisah. Galau. Putus asa. Tak tentu arah. Menderita.

Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan pemilik Surplice Wyvern. Dirinya sebagai hakim neraka memang dikenal tahan banting dan anti bocor, tapi siapa sangka urusan perasaan ternyata dapat mematahkan embel-embel tahan banting miliknya. Sang Hakim Neraka sudah lama tahu sang pacar—ralat—maksudnya sang mantan pacar pasti akan mengatakan kata laknat itu juga nantinya. Hanya saja se-_perfect _apa pun persiapan yang telah ia lakukan, patah hati entah kenapa tetap saja tidak mau pergi.

Bahkan kata terakhir sang pujaan hati masih sangat membekas pada indra pendengarannya. Baiklah, harus Rhadamantys akui, itu merupakan alasan putus paling tidak rasional yang pernah ia dengar selama hidupnya. Sesuatu yang di luar dugaan benar-benar membuatnya serba salah. Restu paman pembatas hak asasi mencintai—Rhadamantys tidak ingin menyebut namanya—sepertinya memang mustahil dirinya dapatkan. Meski Cocytus mencair sekali pun.

Berpindah ke lain hati? Tidak terima kasih. Regulus memang bukanlah cinta pertama sang Wyvern, tapi sanggup mencairkan hatinya yang sedingin es Kutub Utara. Karena pemilik konstelasi singa itu layaknya matahari, mencerahkan, menghangatkan, membuat perasaannya tak sanggup berpaling. Oke, Rhadamantys mulai berpikir bahwa Dewi Cinta sedang menggemari kisah telenovela, sehingga perjalanan cintanya dibuat sampai serumit itu padahal masalah awalnya hanya sepele.

Jadi beginilah dirinya sekarang, resah, gelisah, galau, putus asa, tak tentu arah, menderita.

"Aduh! Cabutnya yang pelan-pelan, dong!"

"Yaelah, Om, tahan dikitlah. Siapa suruh ganggu Kak Fica pas dia lagi ngamuk-ngamuknya."

Langkah berat sang Hakim Neraka mendadak berhenti begitu mendengar suara merangkap jeritan yang amat dikenalnya menyeruak dari ujung tangga yang sedang dirinya tapaki. Suara salah satu dari adiknya. Ada juga suara lain yang lebih cempreng, yang tidak ia kenal. Aroma mawar bercampur tanah basah segera terendus saat Rhadamantys semakin mendekati asal suara.

"Minos?"

Terpujilah Surplice Griffin yang membahana juga rambut ubanan sang adik, sehingga walau dipenuhi mawar beracun di sekujur tubuh, Rhadamantys tetap dapat mengenali saudaranya itu. Minos tidak sendiri rupanya, di dekatnya telah hadir bocah berambut biru sepinggang bertampang manis. Mirip seperti Saint Pisces gebetan sang adik, hanya saja dalam versi lebih _chibi_ dan agak flamboyan.

"Eh, Kak Rhada. Gimana kencannya—Aww! Sudah dibilang pelan-pelan!" Minos mengelus lengannya yang setengah tertutup surplice, terlihat jelas banyak goresan di sana, bekas jajahan murid dari Lugonis. Sementara Aphrodite mencoba menebalkan kuping, mengabaikan erangan protes pasien dadakannya itu.

Daripada menjawab pertanyaan sang adik, Rhadamantys lebih tertarik mengawasi Pisces mini yang dengan telatennya berusaha menanggalkan semua mawar pada tubuh adiknya. Dia tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang sempat membuatnya bingung, dari mana Minos mendapat gen masokis level _hard _itu. Penolakan berkali-kali dari Albafica sama sekali tidak membuat anak itu jera. Apalagi itu bukan penolakan manis, tapi Minos tetap bisa tertawa saja.

"Kak Rhada ditanya bukannya jawab, malah bengong. Gimana kencannya?" bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini salah satu dari tiga hakim neraka itu tidak meringis, mulai terbiasa dengan penyembuhan ngeri-ngeri sedap dari murid pujaan hatinya.

"Kami putus." Rhadamantys mengangkat bahu, berusaha terdengar biasa-biasa saja. Tapi tentu saja tetap tidak bisa.

Minos mendadak meluruskan punggungnya, terkejut mendapat kabar buruk dari sang kakak sulung. Tidak menyangka hubungan atas dasar suka yang baru berumur seperempat bulan telah kandas di tengah jalan. Aphrodite juga berekspresi sama, meski tidak terlalu mengerti masalah sebenarnya.

"Ya gak bisa gitu, dong!" Minos segera protes tentu saja. "Kak Rhada 'kan beneran suka sama si Anak Singa, udah ngelamar pula. Masa cuma gara-gara pamannya gak setuju malah putus."

Rhadamantys mendudukkan dirinya ke tangga di samping adiknya itu, ekspresi pada wajahnya yang sebagian tertutup pelindung kepala sama sekali tidak terbaca. Tapi Minos tahu, Rhadamantys benar- benar sedang galau maksimal.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu disesalkan. Saya bisa cari yang lain."

Minos tahu sang kakak berbohong. Pasalnya dia dan Aiacos adalah saksi hidup bagaimana Wyvern sekeras batu berlian itu berusaha mati-matian mengubah tabiatnya hanya demi Saint Leo berambut coklat. Mulai dari konsultasi masalah cinta pada Hypnos—meski lebih banyak tidak membantu, karena sang Dewa Tidur malah memberi saran yang aneh-aneh—, berguru pada Pandora, direcoki banyak hal dari Phantasos, berbagi tips mendekati-Saint-Athena-dengan-baik-dan-benar pada Oneiros yang telah Berjaya duluan menggaet Saint Capricorn, juga banyak lagi yang lolos dari pengawasan Minos. Bahkan Rune sampai geleng-geleng kepala menyadari perubahan sikap drastis dari atasannya itu.

Lalu kemudian dilepas begitu saja hanya karena satu penghalang yang sebenarnya tidak bahaya-bahaya amat. Apa kata Underworld?

"Bingung deh, cinta kok gak diperjuangkan. Dasar kakak maso."

Tatapan setajam silet segera mencecar Minos. Rhadamantys tersinggung rupanya. "Saya sudah berjuang. Tapi saya sadar itu tidak ada gunanya, malah bikin sakit hati lama-lama. Saya bukan seperti kamu yang nyaman berbuat hal yang sia-sia."

Di luar dugaan, Minos malah terbahak besar sekali. Sampai Aphrodite dan Rhadamantys bingung sendiri menyaksikannya. Bahkan saking gelinya tertawa, air mata sang Griffin sempat jatuh membasahi matanya yang tertutup rambut lebatnya.

"Perjuangan atas dasar cinta itu bukan sia-sia lagi, Kakak!" Minos berusaha menetralisasi tawanya, yang berimbas buruk pada luka-lukanya yang serasa makin nyeri saja. "Gue bicara gini bukan buat pembelaan, ya. Lagian gue juga gak ngerti jelas cinta itu kayak gimana. Yang gue tahu ya, kalau loe mau ngambil setangkai mawar, loe harus berani ditusuk duri dulu."

"Tapi 'kan, Kak Regulus bukan mawar." Aphrodite menyela tiba-tiba.

"Itu perumpamaan, Bocah! Udah ah, loe gak usah ikut campur masalah orang dewasa." Minos ingin menjitak kepala calon Pisces itu, tapi tidak jadi begitu atmosfer udara di sekitarnya mendadak menjadi sesak. Sesuatu yang berasal dari dalam tubuh Rhadamantys.

"Regulus memang bukan mawar. Dia singa," Rhadamantys memandang kosong ke depan. Minos di sampingnya menelan ludah merasa aura sang kakak tiba-tiba berubah. Siapa sangka celetukkan Minos yang sebenarnya asal bunyi itu ternyata benar-benar memengaruhi Rhadamantys sedemikian rupa.

"Lho, Kak? Mau ke mana?" Minos bangkit dari duduknya dengan tertatih, menyaksikan kepergian sang kakak yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Rhadamantys berjalan cepat-cepat menuruni tangga penghubung Kuil Leo dan Cancer tanpa menoleh kembali. "Menusukkan diri pada duri singa."

"Eh?!" Minos jelas bingung. Duri singa? Saint Sagittarius, maksudnya?

"Duel. Jika itu perlu." Sambung sang Wyvern sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Pemikiran sekilas baru saja muncul dalam otak sang Wyvern. Hanya sekilas dan serupa bayang-bayang, tapi cukup untuk memantapkan hatinya. Jika dirinya ingin memiliki seekor singa, dia harus berani berhadapan dengan pawangnya terlebih dahulu. Tidak peduli pawang tersebut berzirah emas juga berbusur panah.

Apakah FTV "Cintaku Kesandung Paman" akan mendapat sequel? Kita tunggu tanggal mainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rinda~ makasih buat laptop dan kacang diskonya, Say! Dan tolong jangan Tanya kenapa kue di toples hanya tinggal remah-remahnya doang XD

Maaf karena fic ini ngaretnya keterlaluan. Maaf juga kalau belum bisa bikin ketawa lepas, soalnya humormeter (?) saya sedang dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Sebagian karena belum _move on _dari liburan, sebagian lagi karena sial yang beruntun T-T (yang sebenarnya berasal dari kesalahan saya sendiri). Tapi tidak masalah, terima kasih karena sudah menunggu. Saya usahakan bakal apdet cepat. Juga menyelesaikan utang fic lain yang sama nganggurnya.

Terima kasih lagi bagi yang bersedia menunggu, juga yang telah membaca dan merespon fic ini dalam bentuk apapun. Jaga kesehatan, dan selamat kembali bersekolah~ #ciumsayang


	6. Chapter 6

**Harapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kanon menatap secarik kertas biru dalam genggamannya penuh keheningan. Beberapa menit lalu Dohko menjelaskan kepada dirinya dan kawan-kawannya legenda tentang dua insan yang sedang kasmaran tapi harus terpisah jauh dan hanya boleh bertemu setahun sekali, dengan amat menggebu-gebu. Dan setelah hampir setengah jam berkoar-koar, Saint Libra peranakan Asia itu menunjuk pohon tinggi yang ditanam ulang tepat di depan Kuil Taurus kemudian menyuruh mereka semua menulis harapan masing-masing pada sepotong kertas lalu menggantungnya di sana. Berbekal kertas warna-warni ukuran sepuluh kali delapan centi yang dibagikan Shion, mulailah dirinya bersama sebelas bocah yang lain menulis harapan mereka.

Kelompok Mawar Mekar alias Angelo, Aphrodite dan Shura menjadi pembuka dengan menggantung duluan kertas-kertas mereka di pohon. Walau harus saling gendong dulu dan sempat ada insiden jatuh beruntun mengingat betapa tingginya pohon itu. Mu bahkan harus dibantu Aldebaran hanya untuk menggantungkan kertasnya. Keributan kecil sempat terjadi (saat Milo dengan tidak sopannya membaca keras-keras harapan milik Camus dan segera dihadiahi ice coffin mini membalut kakinya oleh sang pemilik surai kehijauan lengkap dengan wajah merah padam), tapi keseluruhan baik-baik saja.

Teriakan nyaring pemilik kuil kedua yang menyuruh mereka segera masuk untuk makan malam segera terdengar, dan membuat kehebohan makin liar. Beberapa teman Kanon sudah masuk duluan, tapi dirinya belum membuat kemajuan satu pun. Bahkan belum menggores satu huruf pada kertas miliknya. Bukannya murid Defteros itu belum menemukan harapannya—dia sudah punya tentu saja—hanya saja Kanon merasa tidak pantas untuk mengharapkannya.

Sama sekali tidak pantas.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tegurnya begitu mendapati lirikkan Saga mengarah padanya.

"Siapa juga yang lihat kamu!" Saga sewot tentu saja. Kembaran Kanon itu buru-buru menggantung kertas miliknya sendiri yang juga berwarna biru tapi lebih muda dan meninggalkan sang adik begitu saja tanpa melirik kembali.

Kanon menghela napas. Melihat kembali kertas kosong miliknya. Menghela napas lagi. Apa dia pantas menuliskan harapannya? Tapi bukannya kata Dohko harapan apapun boleh saja. Harapan paling absurd sekalipun. Ragu, jari kecilnya mencoba menulis untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_Aku ingin menjadi Saint Gemini yang kuat dan hebat._

Pantaskah dirinya?

Berusaha memantapkan hati, adik Saga itu mulai melangkah sendiri menuju pohon tadi. Menyadari bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang tersisa di teras kuil kedua. Tapi begitu telah mencapai pohon tersebut, keraguan kembali melanda dirinya. Masih tentang harapan miliknya. Dia sekarang mengerti apa maksud Aspros yang selalu mengatainya labil. Dirinya memang labil. Sangat labil.

Kepalanya mendongak mendapati kertas biru milik Saga. Dalam beberapa detik yang aneh, sempat terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk mengintip apa gerangan harapan sang kakak. Kanon tahu itu salah, tapi ayolah dirinya 'kan hanya ingin tahu, itu saja. Bukan ingin menyebarkannya seperti halnya Milo pada Camus.

Masih terjebak dalam kegalauan, Kanon akhirnya merenggut kertas Saga. Kemudian membukanya sembunyi-sembunyi menghindari tatapan siapa saja, walaupun dia tahu hanya dirinya yang ada di sana. Dan seperti yang telah bocah kembaran Saga itu duga, perbuatannya salah besar. Membaca harapan saudara kembarnya itu malah semakin membuat dirinya merasa tidak pantas sempat bermimpi menjadi Saint Gemini.

_Menjadi Saint Gemini yang kuat dan melindungi Athena sebaik-baiknya._

Impian Saga sama persis seperti miliknya. _Twin connection_-kah ini? Mengapa begitu pilih kasih? Cloth Gemini hanya ada satu, Athena tidak perlu dua Saint Gemini tentu saja. Dirinya juga telah kenyang dengan cerita orang-orang tentang dirinya dan Saga, tentang kisah para Saint Manusia Kembar pendahulu mereka, tentang bagaimana mengkilaunya 'sisi terang' dan suramnya 'sisi gelap'. Kanon sudah kenyang semuanya.

Apa yang sekarang harus dirinya perbuat? Membuang harapannya sia-sia begitu saja?

"Bisa tolong gantungkan punyaku?"

Suara khas lembut mirip Asmita menyadarkan Kanon seketika, bocah itu buru-buru menyembunyikan kertas kakaknya di saku celana. Sang pemilik suara ternyata telah berada tepat di sampingnya entah sejak kapan. Tapi bukan Asmita, melainkan anak didiknya, Shaka.

"I-iya." Kanon mengambil kertas sewarna emas dari tangan sang Mini Buddha yang memang lebih pendek darinya. Dengan sekali jinjit, kertas tadi telah terpasang cantik pada daun pohon tepat di atasnya.

"Terima kasih," Shaka menyadari bahwa kertas milik Kanon masih belum tergantung, "Punyamu, kenapa belum digantung?"

Kanon menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu apa harapanku." Bohongnya.

"Oh," Shaka diam untuk beberapa saat. "Kamu betulan tidak tahu, atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Kanon membuang muka.

Shaka diam lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku pantas mengharapkannya." Kembaran Saga itu menunduk sendu.

"Coba lihat kertasmu." Shaka mengambil paksa kertas biru milik lawan bicaranya sebelum sang pemilik sempat beraksi.

"Mau apa?" Kanon protes tentu saja.

Tetap diam, Shaka menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas punya Kanon. "Begini lebih bagus." Dia menyerahkan lagi hasil gubahannya, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kanon sendirian.

Sementara itu, masih keheranan, Kanon membalik kertas miliknya, melihat apa yang telah calon Saint Perawan (atau Perjaka) itu lakukan. Tulisan miliknya tetap tidak diubah, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Kehadiran kata 'kembaran' kecil yang di tulis dempet di atas kata 'menjadi' dan 'Saint'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harapan 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Defteros berlari-lari kecil di tangga menuju Kuil Taurus. Dirinya hampir terjatuh beberapa kali karena salah langkah, agak jengkel juga karena Sanctuary minim penerangan. Sampai-sampai Gemini adik itu ingin mengusulkan pemasangan lampu lapangan sepak bola di setiap kuil pada Pope saat rapat besar nanti, pasalnya sebagian besar penerangan di sini hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan yang sering tidak konsisten.

Sesampainya di teras kuil berlambang hewan bertanduk itu, Defteros berhenti sejenak mengistirahatkan diri. Suara riuh rendah dari dalam kuil di hadapannya terdengar samar, tanda bahwa acara makan-makan akan segera dimulai. Tapi bukannya cepat-cepat bergabung, adik sekaligus kembaran dari Aspros itu malah pergi menghampiri pohon tinggi dengan ujung daun ditempeli kertas beragam warna yang berdiri tegak tak jauh darinya.

Sekarang dirinya tahu mengapa Dohko seminggu ini tidak melancong ke mana-mana dan tetap tinggal di Sanctuary. Hanya untuk mengenalkan legenda—yang sebenarnya bukan berasal dari tanah kelahiran pemuda ceria itu—kepada bocah-bocah di sini. Defteros menahan senyum melihat bagaimana tingginya pohon itu, dia yakin ini adalah akal-akalan Manigoldo selaku penanggungjawab pemilihan pohon yang ingin mengerjai anak-anak. Drina seharusnya melihat bagaimana perjuangan para bocah itu hanya untuk menggantung kertas harapan mereka.

Mendadak ide jahil terbersit dalam pikirannya. Tidak terlalu jahil-jahil amat, sih. Dia hanya ingin tahu satu persatu harapan milik kedua belas bocah ingusan yang menggantung di pohon itu saja. Apalagi didukung dengan sepinya suasana teras, rasanya sayang bila kesempatan ini terlewatkan. Lagipula tangannya sudah benar-benar gatal ingin melancarkan akal bulusnya itu.

Defteros mengambil kertas berwarna coklat almond yang menggantung paling atas dari yang lain. Melihat tulisan di dalamnya yang rapi, penjaga pulau Kanon itu menebak bahwa itu adalah milik Aiolos. Terlebih lagi posisinya yang sengaja digantung tinggi, mungkin bocah tertua di Sanctuary itu berniat menyisakan tempat di bawah untuk bocah-bocah yang lain agar tidak terlalu kesulitan memilih tempat menggantung kertas mereka. Benar-benar calon Pope masa depan.

_Harapan jangka panjang: menjadi Saint yang setia mengabdi pada Athena juga semoga Sanctuary tetap selalu damai seperti ini._

Defteros mengangguk. Impian klasik para Saint serta calonnya tentu saja. Oh, tunggu sebentar, masih ada lagi.

_Harapan jangka pendek: busur yang lama mulai tidak nyaman digunakan, aku ingin busur baru._

Ya, Defteros sering mendengar curhatan Sisyphus pada kakaknya tentang latihan Aiolos yang entah kenapa semakin menurun. Mungkin ini salah satu penyebabnya. Mengembalikan kertas tadi ke tempatnya, Defteros beralih mengambil kertas paling bawah yang juga berwarna sama. Mungkin milik Aiolia.

_Busur Kak Los sudah jelek. Kasihan lihat kakakku dimarahi Paman Sisy terus karena tidak fokus. Aku sedang menabung, sebenarnya awalnya buat beli bunga untuk Marin, tapi tidak apa-apa, Marin bisa menunggu. Semoga saja bulan ini aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak jajan berlebihan. Tunggu sedikit lagi ya, Kak Los :3_

Senyum kembali menghiasi bibir pemuda berkulit terbakar matahari itu. Tidak menyangka dibalik kehebohan anak didik Regulus, Aiolia adik yang perhatian juga ternyata. Sekarang giliran kertas biru tua dengan tulisan cakar ayam yang tidak ada rapi-rapinya sama sekali mendapat jamahan. Defteros bahkan bingung di mana bagian atas, bawah, kiri dan kanan dikarenakan tulisan yang tidak mudah dimengerti sama sekali.

_Berhenti memanggilku Angelo! Nama itu terlalu keperempuanan. Aku ingin mereka semua memanggilku Deathmask, itu lebih keren._

Baiklah, tulisan tadi benar-benar merupakan cerminan diri Angelo. Sama-sama tidak bisa dimengerti, juga aneh setengah mati. Dirinya harus memberi _standing aplaus _kepada Aphrodite dan Shura yang tahan saja berteman dengan Kepiting mini itu. Kembaran Aspros itu kemudian mengambil dua kertas berwarna pink pastel dan hijau tua yang digantung berderet dengan kertas milik Angelo. Yakin bahwa pemiliknya adalah Aphrodite dan Shura yang memang tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari calon Saint Cancer tersebut.

_Aku harap Kak Fica lebih lembut sikapnya pada Om Minos. Kasihan, setiap datang pasti luka-luka terus. Bukannya setuju hubungan mereka, tapi cuma Om Minos yang bisa bikin Kak Fica berekspresi._

Ternyata ada yang lebih masokis lagi dari dirinya dalam mengejar cinta. Sekarang Defteros membuka kertas yang satunya lagi.

_Semoga yang lain sehat-sehat saja, juga tetap ceria seperti ini, itu saja sudah cukup. Tapi kalau boleh minta, tolong Kak Cid dibuat lebih ramah lagi, lebih ekspresif lagi, lebih murah senyum lagi. Kalau begitu 'kan latihan bakal tambah menyenangkan dan tidak kaku seperti sekarang._

Sesuatu yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Kecuekan El Cid ternyata dirasakan juga oleh anak didiknya, padahal Defteros kira Shura baik-baik saja di balik sikapnya yang biasa-biasa saja pada El Cid. Mengembalikan kembali kertas-kertas tadi pada tempatnya, pemuda itu beranjak pada kertas yang lain, yang berwarna hijau daun dengan tinta biru. Terlihat ada tulisan yang dicoret paksa di sana, di atas tulisan cantik serupa milik Degel.

_Saya harap Milo berhenti mengganggu. Dia baik, tapi kalau datang jahilnya jadi menjengkelkan._

Defteros tertawa lagi, dia jadi ingin melihat tanggapan dari Milo. Kertas biru agak keunguan yang tergantung agak jauh dari milik Camus segera dia ambil.

_Sejak kembali dari jalan-jalan dengan Kak Degel, Camus jadi sering senyum diam-diam. Tidak lebar, sih, tapi baguslah, dia sudah berkembang. Memang apa enaknya datar kayak sampul buku? Selalu ketawa 'kan bagus. Harapanku hanya satu sih, Camus bisa tersenyum lepas tanpa beban._

Milo memang kloningannya Kardia, baik wajah maupun tingkah. Juga motto untuk menjadikan Aquarius tidak dingin lagi. Setidaknya mereka berdua punya visi yang sama. Sekarang kertas sewarna lavender cerah menarik perhatian Defteros, kertas harapan milik Mu.

_Aku ingin jadi tinggi seperti Aldebaran, juga gemukan sedikit. Mana bisa jadi Saint yang gagah kalau kurus seperti ini._

Mungkin Mu memang manis, tapi harapannya boleh juga. Kertas lain yang tergantung tepat di samping kertas milik murid Shion sekarang menjadi sasaran Defteros selanjutnya. Melihat dari tulisannya yang besar-besar, sudah dipastikan bahwa calon Taurus yang punya porsi badan di atas rata-rata adalah pemiliknya.

_Aku harap bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Bunga yang dia berikan sudah tumbuh kembali daunnya. Semoga cepat berbunga cantik seperti dulu._

Oh, Taurus kita satu ini sedang kasmaran rupanya. Mungkin Hasgard akan kaget jika tahu. Menggantungkannya kembali, kertas kuning sewarna emas sekarang menarik perhatiannya. Itu milik Shaka, murid dari sang Saint Virgo tercinta.

_Semoga Kak Asmita segera menyadari perasaan Kak Defteros padanya. Setiap kali Kak Defteros datang ke kuil Virgo, itu merusak ketenangan, meditasiku jadi terganggu. Kalau mereka jadian, kuil jadi aman lagi, tidak perlu ke Pope Chamber atau kuilnya Mu buat meditasi._

Defteros senyum-senyum sendiri membacanya. Dasar Shaka, malah kalau dirinya dan Asmita benar-benar menjalin hubungan, frekuensi kunjungannya akan makin bertambah. Setidaknya sekarang dia tahu kenapa Shaka selalu berpindah-pindah tempat meditasi dengan alasan ganti suasana. Sekarang kertas harapan yang tersisa adalah milik murid sang kakak dan milik muridnya sendiri. Defteros mengambil salah satu dari kertas berwarna identik yang sedari tadi belum mendapat giliran dibaca.

Harapan milik Saga benar-benar membuatnya tercengang. Dia tidak tahu latihan macam apa serta wejangan seperti apa yang diberikan Aspros hingga Saga bisa menjadi seserius itu. Defteros jadi penasaran apa kiranya isi kertas harapan milik Kanon, anak didiknya. Apa sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan macam punya Angelo juga?

_Aku ingin menjadi kembaran Saint Gemini yang kuat dan hebat._

Sungguh di luar dugaannya, dia tidak menyangka impian sang murid bisa menjadi sedewasa ini. Apalagi matanya tertuju pada kata 'kembaran'. Apakah ini artinya Kanon telah merelakan cloth Gemini hanya untuk Saga? Atas segala perlakuan pilih kasih orang-orang selama ini, harus dirinya akui Kanon cukup bermental baja. Defteros serasa ingin memeluk anak didiknya tersebut.

"Defteros," Sebuah panggilan yang begitu dikenalnya segera membuat Defteros berbalik menoleh ke arah pemanggilnya. Siluet langsing dalam balutan cloth Virgo di teras Kuil Taurus segera memanjakan matanya. "Acaranya sudah mau dimulai, ayo masuk."

Demi apa, si pirangnya tercinta berbaik hati keluar hanya untuk memanggil dirinya. Penjaga pulau Kanon itu berseri-seri seketika. "Bentar lagi, Asmita."

Tangan kecoklatannya segera menyambar sembarang pena serta sisa kertas yang tergeletak di lantai batu. Dia juga ingin menuliskan harapannya. Kelakuan yang kekanak-kanakan untuk usianya memang, tapi setidaknya ini apresiasi untuk para bocah yang telah ia baca harapannya tanpa izin.

_Semoga semua harapan mereka bisa menjadi kenyataan._

Baru saja ingin menggantung kertasnya di pohon, Defteros berhenti sejenak kemudian membaca kembali apa yang dirinya tulis. Ada yang kurang. Kembaran Aspros itu kembali menambah tulisannya sebelum benar-benar menggantungnya di tempat paling tinggi, lebih tinggi dari punya Aiolos.

_Tapi kalau tidak terkabul semua, tolong kabulkan permintaan Shaka._

Defteros berlari-lari kecil lagi, masuk ke dalam kuil milik Hasgard. "Aku datang, Asmita sayang."

"Bilang apa kamu?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asin**

Kuil Taurus sekarang sedang ramai-ramainya. Para Gold Saint bersama anak didik mereka masing-masing duduk melingkar di ruang tamu, mengelilingi hidangan makan malam buatan tuan rumah yang benar-benar merangsang enzim. Sementara Hasgard dibantu Aldebaran masih bolak-balik memindahkan alat makan serta makanan dari dapur ke ruang tengah, yang lainnya memilih mengobrol santai atau hanya diam kaku bak patung layaknya Saint Virgo dan Aquarius.

Pope Sage juga bahkan ikut ambil bagian di sana. Senang juga melihat para 'anak' serta 'cucu'nya berkumpul bersama dalam damai. Hanya saja terasa kurang dengan absennya penjaga kuil kesepuluh, Capricorn El Cid, yang masih belum kembali dari urusannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa terlalu dipermasalahkan, lagipula ada tidaknya El Cid juga sepertinya sama saja. Pemuda Spanyol itu memang bukan tipe pengheboh suasana.

Sayangnya suasana ceria penuh keakraban itu harus sedikit dinodai dengan perang dingin antara Regulus dengan sang paman. Bahkan sekarang mereka duduk agak berjauhan. Sepertinya Saint pemilik konstelasi singa sedang melancarkan strategi ngambeknya karena hubungannya dengan sang pacar tidak direstui dan ditolak mati-matian. Sisyphus dari gerak-geriknya juga tidak terlalu nyaman dengan sikap tak acuh anak dari kakak sulungnya tersebut. Hanya karena gengsi, dia masih berpegang teguh dengan keputusannya menolak hubungan ponakannya dengan salah satu dari tiga Hakim Neraka.

Hasgard meletakkan piringan makan terakhir dan segera duduk mengambil tempat bersama Aldebaran. "Ayo, silakan dimakan."

Bunyi dentingan sendok bertemu permukaan piring juga kucuran air minum segera terdengar bersahutan setelah sang tuan rumah memberi aba-aba. Mereka mengisi piring masing-masing dengan tenang—walau tidak semuanya, terutama para bocah—lalu menikmatinya bersama-sama. Masakan Hasgard enak seperti biasanya, hanya saja ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Satu hal aneh yang tidak biasanya ada pada masakan buatan sang Taurus. Semuanya menyadarinya, ditandai dengan kekagetan implisit saat suapan pertama berhasil masuk ke mulut masing-masing. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang berkomentar. Setidaknya belum.

"Makanannya asin." Angelo membuka suara dengan amat blak-blakan. Pandangan mata semuanya segera tertuju pada bocah Italia berkulit agak gelap itu. Terutama milik Manigoldo yang was-was meyadari anak didiknya tidak bisa menjaga sikap.

Hasgard berhenti mengunyah seketika. "Asin?"

Dengan tidak merasa bersalah, Angelo mengangguk. "Tapi masih bisa dimakan, kok. Masakannya Kak Manigoldo malah asinnya lebih parah."

Bunyi gedebug dari sendok menghantam kepala Angelo segera terdengar. Ternyata pemilik sendok adalah Manigoldo sendiri. "Diam kamu!"

Protes dari calon Cancer hanya berakhir sampai di situ. Karena Hasgard juga tidak merespon apa-apa kecuali mengangguk dan meneruskan makan. Tidak seperti biasanya di mana pria besar berambut keputihan itu selalu bisa tertawa dan mengomentari apa saja. Kamerad-kameradnya yang lain bohong jika tidak menyadari keanehan ini. Mereka hanya merasa bertanya bukanlah pilihan yang bijak untuk sekarang. Bahkan yang sekelas Kardia dan Manigoldo pun mampu menahan diri.

Dohko-lah yang paling merasa tidak nyaman. Selain karena dirinya yang mengusulkan acara makan bersama ini, diam yang tidak wajar juga bukan merupakan kesukaannya. Jadi dengan tawa garing yang dipaksakan, sang Libra mencoba memecah suasana.

"Makanannya asin, Hasgard mungkin mau kawin ya."

Di luar dugaan, tatapan tajam pemilik konstelasi Banteng itu segera mengarah pada Dohko. Tatapan yang sama sekali sulit untuk diterjemahkan.

"Saya memang mau kawin."

Pernyataan yang sukses membuat sebagian besar dari mereka hampir menyemburkan makanan dari mulut. Belum cukup sampai di sana, pernyataan susulan yang juga sama kontroversialnya kembali keluar dari mulut Hasgard.

"Calonnya juga sudah ada."

Benar-benar mengguncang dunia persilatan Yunani.

"Aiolos, bawa yang lain lari keliling Colosseum lima kali! Latihan sebelum makan malam." Sisyphus segera mencoba mengambil alih suasana.

"Eh?! Lari lagi?" Aiolia heran tentu saja, tapi akhirnya pasrah diseret sang kakak semata wayang bersama yang lain.

"Hasgard," Pope juga mencoba menenangkan dirinya setelah semua anak di bawah umur minggat dari sana. "Kamu serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?"

"Iya, Pope."

Sekarang mantan Gold Saint Cancer itu merasa ingin berlibur ke Jamir saja mengunjungi sang kakak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hadiah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sepuluh lewat, hampir setengah sebelas, dan Shura masih duduk di ruang tengah Kuil Capricorn menunggu sang guru yang tak kunjung pulang. Entah sudah berapa kali bocah itu menguap, juga berapa liter darah yang telah hilang diembat nyamuk betina ganjen yang menggerayangi kulitnya. Menunggu El Cid pulang sudah menjadi keseharian Shura tiap malam. Biasanya gurunya itu tidak pernah pulang selama ini dalam melaksanakan misi, apalagi perginya juga mendadak sekali. Bahkan pamit padanya pun tidak. Semakin menguatkan pemikiran tentang dirinya yang sama sekali tidak terlalu berharga bagi guru dinginnya itu, dirinya hanyalah angin lalu.

Menyerah menunggu, Shura akhirnya melangkah ke kamar mandi sambil menguap lebar sekali, berniat menggosok gigi dulu sebelum tidur. Oneiros, pacar sang guru, pernah bercerita tentang salah satu saudaranya sesama Dewa Mimpi bernama Icelus yang juga personifikasi dari mimpi buruk. Dan Icelus itu suka mengganggu tidur anak-anak dengan memberikan mimpi menakutkan, salah satu penangkalnya adalah dengan menggosok gigi sebelum tidur. Cerita yang sama sekali tidak Shura percayai, tapi setelah melihat bagaimana menyeramkannya wajah Icelus, Shura tidak pernah absen membersihkan giginya setiap malam.

Shura hampir tersedak pasta giginya saat mendengar suara berat langkah kaki dari pintu depan. El Cid sudah pulang. Bocah itu buru-buru berkumur kemudian berlari keluar menyambut sang guru lengkap dengan handuk kecil terkalung di leher. El Cid memang sudah pulang, muncul dengan kaos tanpa lengan juga celana panjang serta menjinjing kotak cloth di punggung. Meski tidak kentara pada wajah tampan guru kehormatannya itu, Shura tahu El Cid sedang sangat kelelahan.

"Kak Cid sudah pulang." Sapanya berseri-seri.

El Cid mengangguk kecil sambil meletakkan kotak clothnya di lantai, kemudian duduk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Kamu belum tidur? Begadang itu tidak baik."

Shura cemberut. "Aku begadang menunggu Kak Cid pulang."

"Lain kali tidak usah."

Shura tidak terima tentu saja, perhatian darinya malah dihadiahi penolakan dingin. Tahu begini dia menyesal telah menahan kantuk lebih dari dua malam. Bocah Spanyol itu kemudian beranjak pergi ke kamar tanpa bicara lagi. Sudah terlalu sakit hati.

"Sebelum pergi, kemari sebentar."

Dengan wajah ogah-ogahan, Shura mengikuti perintah gurunya itu. Mendekati El Cid yang masih terduduk di kursi. Di sisi lain El Cid mengeluarkan buntalan kain hitam dari saku celananya, kemudian menyerahkan pada anak didiknya tersebut. "Buka."

Buntalan itu menarik perhatian Shura, dia segera membukanya, menghilangkan sedikit ekspresi manyun dari wajahnya. Sebuah pelindung tangan sewarna jelaga segela terpampang di hadapannya, sarung tangan jenis _fingerless_ dengan kait di bagian bawah juga sebuah pelindung berbahan mengkilap di punggungnya. Hanya satu kata yang mewakili benda dalam genggamannya itu sekarang, KEREN.

"Untukmu, karena telah berhasil membuat kemajuan besar. Coba pakai." El Cid berkata lagi.

Shura tidak perlu diperintah dua kali untuk melaksanakannya. Benar-benar pas ditangannya, dan meskipun kelihatan berat, pelindung tangan itu seringan bulu juga nyaman di kulit. Serasa tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Shura suka sekali. Senyum tidak mau lepas dari bibirnya.

"Cocok untukmu. Sekuat apapun cosmo yang kamu kerahkan, benda itu tidak akan hancur. Malah akan bertambah kuat karena mengikuti perkembangan pemiliknya. Oneiros yang membuatnya, tapi dia tidak mau memberitahuku caranya, Dewa sombong itu." El Cid menunduk memandang sang murid yang sedang berseri-seri.

Shura menatap El Cid langsung ke mata, memasang ekspresi paling ceria yang sama saat Excalibur berhasil ia kuasai. Tangannya segera menggenggam tangan Saint Capricorn itu tidak percaya. "Ini benar-benar untukku?"

El Cid mengangguk sekali lagi, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Shura semakin terbelalak. Kedua telapak tangan sang guru terasa berbeda, lebih kasar dari biasanya, juga penuh luka serta dibalut perban tidak beraturan seolah luka itu diobati secara terburu-buru. El Cid segera menarik kedua tangannya, kemudian menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

"Tangan Kak Cid kenapa?" Shura menatap gurunya itu lebih dalam. Ada kekhawatiran dalam nada bicaranya.

El Cid membuang muka. "Bukan apa-apa. Sudah larut, tidur sana."

Muridnya itu tidak mau dengar. Shura semakin mengintimidasi dengan tatapannya, membuat El Cid tidak punya pilihan lain selain bercerita.

"Oneiros memang bersedia membuatnya, tapi bahannya langka dan susah di cari. Banyak tempat yang kudatangi, hanya sedikit yang berhasil kutemukan. Maaf kalau yang jadi hanya satu buah, bahannya tidak cu—"

El Cid tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, karena Shura telah menerjang memeluknya erat sekali. Yang semakin membuatnya salah tingkah adalah basahnya kaos miliknya di mana sang murid menyembunyikan wajah. Shura menangis sesenggukan, bahkan isakannya yang terbata-bata terdengar jelas sampai ke telinga El Cid.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak memarahimu." El Cid agak panik dibuatnya.

"Ti-tidak bisa," suara parau bocah Spanyol itu bergaung bersama napasnya yang naik turun. "Air mataku tidak mau berhenti," pelukan Shura semakin erat bersamaan dengan semakin merembesnya air matanya membasahi celana sang guru. "Ra-rasanya mau menangis sa-saja. Ti-tidak tahu kenapa."

Shura memang benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa dirinya bisa secengeng ini. Bukti bahwa guru kesayangannya itu masih menganggapnya ada bahkan memberinya hadiah sampai harus melancong jauh hingga lecet sana-sini telah sukses membuat matanya pedih. Dia menyesal pernah meragukan kasih sayang El Cid. Menyesal pernah merasa diabaikan. Air mata sepenuh bak mandi punya Pope Chamber pun rasa-rasanya belum cukup untuk menyamai rasa bersalahnya.

"Ma-maaf …."

Baiklah, El Cid bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tangan kanannya ragu-ragu mengelus kepala anak didiknya itu—sesuatu yang sering dia perhatikan dari Aiolos saat adiknya menangis—secara perlahan, maklum dia tidak terbiasa dengan kontak fisik semacam ini. Lagipula dia bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk membuat bocah sekuilnya itu berhenti terisak.

"Sudah, hentikan. Itu bukan masalah, meskipun tanganku hampir tidak bisa digerakkan selama dua hari."

Isakan Shura makin keras. El Cid baru sadar dirinya telah salah bicara.

Di ujung ketidaktahuannya, Saint Capricorn itu mengangkat kepala sang murid, memaksa bocah dihadapannya untuk berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. "Berhenti menangis, Shura. Suaramu bisa terdengar sampai Pope Chamber!"

"Ta-tapi, tapi," Shura mengusap matanya dengan handuk kecil di lehernya, masih terlalu susah untuk bicara. "Kak Cid sampai luka begitu. Maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." El Cid berusaha melunakkan ekspresi wajahnya. Walau dia yakin jadinya malah aneh.

"Maaf." Shura berkata lagi.

"Sudah kumaafkan—"

"—bukan untuk itu, tapi yang lain." Anak didik El Cid itu telah berhasil menghentikan air matanya, tapi bicaranya masih sesenggukan. "Maaf tentang _threesome _itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau arti sebenarnya adalah 'itu',"

"Oh …" El Cid merasa pipinya memanas. "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mumpung Sabtu malam, saya apdet dulu XD semoga masih ada yang mau menunggu *bikin kertas harapan juga*. Selamat berliburlah dari saya, walau cuma satu hari. Juga tidak bosan saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan mengapresiasi fic ini dalam bentuk apapun.

Dan juga, saya pengen mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal yang agak jadi beban pikiran. Bagi yang menunggu Secret Admirer, maaf, maaf sekali, saya bukannya tidak mau melanjutkan, tapi saya tidak _bisa _melanjutkannya sekarang. Laptop saya sedang di_service _T-T dan dua chapt terakhir itu ada di sana (_spoiler _dikit). Tenang kok, tidak bakal di_discontinued _^^ beneran, Vera-san. Buat Albaficaaiko-san, tunggu sedikit lagi ya ^^a muehehehe.

Jaga kesehatan~


	7. Chapter 7

**Sanctuary Punya Cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

GS abad 20 milik Athena Saori. GS abad 18 milik Athena Sasha. Atla milik saya :'3 #plak milik Hakurei maksudnya.

**Genre: **Family, Friendship, Humor dengan sedikit bumbu Romance kacangan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asap**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bayangan tubuh topless Defteros di antara kepulan asap kawah gunung Kanon disertai keringat juga kulit kecoklatan terbakar matahari benar-benar sangat memanjakan mata. Apalagi dengan semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambut model iklan shamponya, seolah pulau Kanon adalah surga tropis alih-alih penuh kawah mendidih hanya karena penampakan penjaganya yang eksotis.

Sementara dari kejauhan, anak didik Defteros yang bernama sama dengan pulau ini hanya memandang sang guru dari belakang sambil bersimbah peluh. Sesekali mengeluhkan kelakuan eksebisionis Defteros yang hobi buka baju sembarangan. Iya sih, di sini hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi jangan sering-seringlah. Mentang-mentang punya badan bagus.

"Kanon, jalannya jangan lambat!" teriakan membahana sang guru terdengar.

"Di sini panas, Kak." Kanon menjawab setengah mengeluh. Bajunya sekarang memang telah lumayan basah oleh keringat.

"Buka baju sana biar gak kepanasan."

"GAK MAU!" dengan gelengan kuat juga tangan mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri, Kanon menjawab dengan tampang horor seolah akan diapa-apakan. Pikiranmu terlalu jauh, Nak.

Defteros memandang muridnya itu datar kemudian meneruskan berjalan lagi. "Cepat makanya. Gimana bisa jadi penjaga pulau Kanon kalau kamu lambat begitu?!"

Kanon hanya manyun. Dia ingin merajuk supaya Defteros luluh dan beristirahat sebentar (atau menghentikan pendakian mereka kalau perlu), tapi baru sadar kalau wajah memelasnya tidak akan mungkin mempan. Anehnya jika Shaka yang meminta (bahkan tanpa wajah memohon pun) gurunya itu pasti akan melaksanakan apapun keinginan anak didik Asmita itu mentah-mentah. Bagus Kanon, bahkan gurumu sendiri telah melakukan praktik pilih kasih padamu.

Melangkahkan kakinya berat, adik dari Saga itu mengikuti Defteros dari belakang. Sesekali memandangi kepulan asap yang keluar dari salah satu kawah. Bedanya, asap ini berwarna hitam, bukan putih seperti asap kebanyakan.

"Kak! Itu kenapa?" Kanon buru-buru mengejar Defteros kemudian menarik-narik ujung baju gurunya itu meminta perhatian.

Mengikuti arah pandang Kanon, Defteros menatap asap hitam yang mengepul jauh tertiup angin. "Itu asap hitam. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Beda dari yang lain."

"Ya tentu saja," Defteros melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Asap hitam terbentuk karena adanya pembakaran yang tidak sempurna. Paham? Sekarang cepat jalan!"

Meninggalkan muridnya, pria berkulit kecoklatan itu berjalan kembali dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang-panjang. Bukannya mengejar ketertinggalan, Kanon malah terbengong di tempatnya berdiri. Berpikir keras, seolah baru mendapat wahyu nyasar.

"Itu artinya Kak Defteros dari pembakaran tidak sempurna, dong!"

"APA?!"

Belum sadar dari keterkejutan, Kanon buru-buru melanjutkan, "Kan Kak Aspros putih, sementara Kak Defteros—"

"APA!" Gemini adik itu mengepalkan tinjunya tepat di depan hidung sang murid. Tatapannya berapi-api, siap melepaskan kepalannya kapan saja. "Aku kenapa!"

"Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa ..." bocah itu bungkam segera. Dia masih sayang wajahnya tentu saja.

Mendengus keras, Defteros lalu berjongkok tepat di hadapan kembaran Saga itu. "Aku cuma bilang sekali jadi dengar baik-baik ..." Deferos memandang langit, agak sedikit bernostalgia, "Dulu, kulitku tidak seperti ini. Bahkan lebih putih dari milik Aspros—"

"Pppfffftt ... gak mungkin!"

"Mau kulempar ke kawah atau kutendang saja?"

"Iya, Kak. Iya, aku percaya, aku percaya."

Menghela napas berkali-kali, Penjaga Pulau Kanon tersebut kembali membuka mulut. Lengkap dengan ekspresi membunuh jika berani diinterupsi lagi. "Hanya saja, karena terlalu sering terpapar sinar matahari dan panas gunung Kanon, kulitku berubah coklat. Paham?" dia kembali berdiri, membelakangi sang murid. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kamu simpulkan dari kisah tadi?"

"Jangan sering nongkrong di tempat panas kalau gak mau jadi hitam!" seru bocah berambut biru itu bangga.

"Benar, jangan melihat orang dari luarnya sa—HEH?!" dia merasa harus membersihkan telinganya segera. "Apa tadi?"

"Sa-salah ya?" Kanon menggaruk kepalanya tidak mengerti, sepaket dengan kekehan menjengkelkan di telinga coklat Defteros.

Oh Pope, izinkan Saint Gemini abal-abalmu yang seksi ini menggetok kepala sang murid dengan panci. Karena sumpah demi Dewa-Dewi, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Ke laut saja sana!" tidak mau peduli lagi, Defteros berjalan cepat-cepat dari sana. Meneruskan pendakiannya, masa bodoh Kanon mau ikut atau tidak.

"Laut?" sebentar, sebentar, entah saat tidur tadi malam kepalanya pernah terbentur apa karena sepertinya bocah itu merasa seperti sedang kejatuhan wahyu part dua. "Benar! Aku mau jadi penjaga laut saja supaya tidak hitam kayak Kak Defteros."

"HEH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perang 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saya tidak akan mengejar Leo Regulus lagi, Paman."

Sisyphus merasa harus membersihkan kedua lubang telinganya sekarang juga begitu mendengar pengakuan dari pria beralis membahana di depannya ini. Tidak, bahkan dia merasa harus meminta Degel memeriksanya. Harus. Lebay memang, bukan karena apa, agaknya apa yang baru saja ia dengar memang benar-benar patut ditanyakan kesungguhannya.

"Paman?" Rhadamantys memanggil begitu lawan bicaranya hanya tercengang tanpa suara.

"Berhenti memanggil saya begitu. Kamu itu lebih tua dari saya!"

Menghela napas, Saint Sagittarius berikat kepala itu meminum kembali teh hijau yang telah tersedia di atas meja bobrok buatan Mu, tepatnya di ruang tamu kuil ke satu. Siang tadi seusai mengantar Pope Sage pulang kampung, pemandangan seorang Judge Underworld yang mengobrol hangat dengan Shion segera mengalihkan dunianya. Rasa-rasanya matanya selalu tidak nyaman entah mengapa begitu melihat armor gelap bersayap, pria itu lupa saja bahwa armor miliknya juga memiliki benda yang sama.

Sementara Shion telah mengungsikan Mu duluan karena perang bagian kedua sepertinya akan dimulai. Tapi dasar didikan Jamir, tukang reparasi nomor satu Sanctuary itu masih sempat-sempatnya membuatkan teh juga menyediakan setoples nastar pada tamunya itu sebelum pergi. Seolah polos dengan apa yang akan diterima kuilnya jika perang benar-benar terjadi.

"Kamu serius dengan ucapanmu, Wyvern?" memastikan kembali, Sisyphus takut ia dijebak. Apalagi El Cid dan Hasgard sedang tidak dapat diminta kesediannya menggertak sang Hakim.

El Cid jelas karena bukan sifatnya mengurusi hubungan asmara orang lain. Miliknya sendiri saja belum jelas. Di sisi lain, Hasgard ... yah, sebaiknya jangan dibahas.

"Ya!" Rhadamantys menjawab mantap tanpa keraguan. "Saya yakin."

"Baiklah ..." Sisyphus menyesap kembali tehnya. Nampak tenang meski dalam hati ingin loncat saat ini juga. "Akhirnya kamu mengerti posisimu. Kamu dan Regulus memang tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Kisah kalian berakhir di sini."

Sekarang giliran sulung dari tiga hakim itu yang terdiam. Datar dan tenang, layaknya sungai yang dalam. Dia berdiri dan beranjak pergi, sama sekali tidak acuh pada teh yang mulai mendingin juga toples penuh nastar isi selai nanas-coklat.

"Ini akan menjadi akhir yang menggantung ..." gumamnya, meski Sisyphus masih dapat mendengar walau samar. "Paman tahu kenapa akhir yang menggantung itu menarik?"

Pemilik konstelasi centaurus itu menahan diri untuk melempari kepala pirang di depannya dengan busur panah begitu kata 'paman' terucap lagi.

"... karena di setiap akhir yang menggantung, akan selalu ada 'sequel' yang mengikutinya ..." sambung Rhadamantys tanpa ditanya.

Aura-aura gelap mendadak melingkupi surplice sang Specter. Tipis, tapi cukup mengancam. Tidak tebal, tapi membahayakan. Sagittarius kita bahkan merespon dengan bersiaga menggenggam busurnya. Hanya saja Rhadamantys diam, tidak tampak ingin menyerang.

Pria itu menoleh sebentar sebelum beranjak pergi, lengkap dengan kilatan aneh pada kedua mata beralis tebalnya. "Tunggu tanggal mainnya."

Sisyphus terhenyak begitu prosa miliknya dahulu dikembalikan. Tidak menunjukkan apa-apa kecuali, PERNYATAAN PERANG YANG SESUNGGUHNYA.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bujang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berdasarkan pengalaman ratusan tahun kehidupannya, Hakurei merasa dirinya adalah seorang kakak yang baik dan bijaksana juga tampan tentu saja. Buktinya saat sang adik yang menjabat sebagai Grand Pope Sanctuary mengiriminya telepati dengan nada suara yang menyedihkan sekali (setidaknya itu yang didengarnya) pria itu buru-buru menghampiri, meninggalkan Atla yang baru saja ingin mengajaknya ngeteh pagi-pagi.

Dia pikir Sanctuary diserang entah oleh Specter atau Marina atau Dark Wiz Company-oke, salah universe-dia bahkan hampir menyiapkan sebaris pasukan saking paniknya. Ini semua demi Sage, adik kembarnya tercinta.

Nyatanya ...

"... saya mau pulang kampung ..."

"..." tunggu dulu.

"Seorang Saint Taurus ingin menikah, saya rasa itu hanya kedok demi menyinggung saya."

"..." tunggu sebentar.

"Dia sudah tidak percaya lagi pada saya. Ini tentu mengguncang kredibilitas saya sebagai pemimpin Sanctuary."

"..." diam di situ!

"Sanctuary akan hancur jika para Saint tidak memercayai Pope-nya sendi-Hakurei! Apa-apaan cahaya di telunjukmu itu? Kamu tidak akan mengirim saya ke Meikai 'kan?!"

"Saya mencoba ..." menghela napas, pria dua ratusan tahun itu melenyapkan sinar putih kebiruan pada jarinya. Lagipula Sekishiki Meikai Ha miliknya juga akan dilawan dengan jurus yang sama pula. "Mengapa jujur pada diri sendiri susah sekali, Sage?"

Diam tanpa jawaban, Sage tidak merespon pertanyaan sang kakak. Ekspresi di balik helm pope kebesarannya sama sekali tidak terbaca. Tapi bagi Hakurei yang telah berbagi pahit, asam, manisnya kehidupan bersama selama lebih dari ratusan tahun, bahkan satu kerutan di wajah awet muda Sage pun memiliki arti tersendiri. Ya, Hakurei tahu adik mantan saint kepitingnya ini sedang gugup.

"Saya sudah jujur. Saya perlu waktu beberapa lama menyepi di Jamir untuk mengambil langkah yang tepat. Ini tidak akan menyusahkan siapa-siapa, Athena-sama bahkan mengiyakan saja. Selama saya pergi, Sisyphus dan Aspros yang akan mengurusi semuanya. Mereka memang cocok dijadikan calon pope masa depan-"

Salah satu ciri orang yang sedang berbohong adalah, alibi yang mereka miliki amat sangat lengkap bahkan detail pada masing-masing kalimat begitu tersusun rapi. Mengapa kemudian menjadi tanda kebohongan? Karena sesuatu yang tanpa kekeliruan patut dipertanyakan kebenarannya.

Hakurei berekspresi datar. Tetua Jamir itu merasa ubannya semakin banyak saja jika sudah berurusan dengan adik kembarnya ini, "Kamu ingin pulang kampung karena takut dikatai bujang lapuk 'kan?"

Skakmat-kah?

Seperti biasa, Sage masih diam dengan wajah berhias poker face. Bedanya dua kerutan bertambah lagi pada masing-masing sudut matanya. Tanda bahwa kalimat tadi benar-benar JLEB di hatinya yang paling dalam. Ah, Hakurei terlalu mengerti dirinya. Faktor twin connection-kah? Bisa ia setidaknya protes mengapa dirinya tidak dapat berlaku sama meski sama-sama kembar?

"Santai, Sage," pria tua dengan rambut panjang diikat kebelakang itu menggeleng geli. "Kamu tidak sendiri ..."

Oh, benar. Pope Sage akhirnya dapat merilekskan otot-otot wajahnya kembali. "Ada bujang lapuk lain di sini, eh Kakak."

"Saya menunggumu menikah duluan, Kepiting alot."

"Seharusnya saya yang bilang begitu, Altar berkarat."

Karena lajang itu pilihan. Meski kadang takdirlah yang berkuasa memilihkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Catur**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Buku bukanlah hal yang dapat diidentikkan dengan seorang Gold Saint Cancer Manigoldo. Karena memang tidak ada emulgator manapun yang dapat menyatukan mereka. Angelo sendiri telah mengakuinya, bahkan Degel yang kutu buku pun mungkin persentase keberhasilannya tidak akan lebih dari dua puluh lima koma tiga empat.

Yang patut dipertanyakan sekarang adalah ... mengapa benda segi empat itu dapat berada dalam genggaman sang Saint Kepiting Emas selama hampir lebih dari dua jam?

Bahkan anak didik berambut jabriknya sedang manyun semanyun-manyunnya memandangi sang guru yang sedang membaca buku dari balik sofa. Baru juga dua hari sifat kepiting buku (Angelo: karena kutu buku sudah terlalu mainstream) Manigoldo muncul, bocah itu sudah tidak tahan duluan. Pasalnya, dia benci dicueki. Shura sedang latihan intensif dengan El Cid, dan kentara sekali kambing kecil itu sangat antusias sehabis mendapat sarung tangan baru. Sementara Aphrodite masih dikurung dalam sangkar akibat kejadian salah paham Albafica tentang threesome-sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Walhasil dia hanya dapat mengandalkan Manigoldo guna menyembuhkan kebosanannya.

Hanya saja begitu melihat sang guru berkutat penuh dengan buku di tangan, juga tidak peduli dengan panggilan yang ia berikan, bocah itu merasa punya alasan baru penambah kebenciannya pada buku. Dan dia mengerti pangkal masalahnya, ini semua salah pacar Manigoldo. Kembaran Hypnos. Dewa Kematian. Thanatos.

Dewa bernuansa gothic itu memang jarang ngapel ke Sanctuary (entah gengsi atau menunggu Manigoldo ngapel duluan), tapi sekalinya muncul, akses kiri-kanan-depan-belakang guru kepiting tercintanya itu seolah di putus. Tidak boleh diganggu. Pokoknya harus minta izin dulu kalau ada perlu. Angelo paham tentu saja, begini-begini dia mengerti pentingnya privasi, meski waktu kencan sang guru dan pacarnya hanya dihabiskan untuk bermain permainan bikin ngantuk macam catur.

Awalnya wajar, Manigoldo selalu kalah karena memang tidak paham bagaimana salah satu cabang permainan asah otak itu berjalan. Seiring berjalan waktu, pria Italia itu berambisi sekali menguasai permainan catur, bahkan memesan buku tutorialnya pada Hasgard saat Taurus Saint itu sedang berbelanja ke kota. Dan beginilah hasilnya, Manigoldo berbaring menguasai sofa dengan buku di tangan sedang menghapal nama-nama bidak catur seolah menjadikannya mantra yang diulang-ulang.

"Pion, kuda, menteri, raja, ratu. Pion, kuda, menteri, raja, ratu. Pion, kuda ..."

"Kak Manigoldo." Angelo memunculkan kepalanya di balik sandaran sofa.

"... menteri, raja, ratu. Pion, kuda, raja, ratu menteri. Kuda, menteri, raja, ratu, pion ..."

"Kak Manigoldo!"

"... ratu, menteri, pion, raja, kuda. Raja, menteri, ratu, kuda, pion ..."

"KAK MANIGOLDO!"

"DIAM KELOMANG!" berteriak tak kalah keras dari Angelo, buku dalam genggamannya segera ia layangkan pada kepala sang murid. Marah diganggu terus menerus. "Gak lihat aku lagi sibuk?"

Angelo cemberut minta ampun. "Main yuk, Kak. Atau latihan, atau apa kek, yang penting tidak bikin bosan!"

"Main sendiri sana!" cuek, kepiting senior itu melanjutkan mengulang mantra caturnya.

"Main sendiri tidak enak..!" demi apa, calon Gold Saint Cancer Angelo a.k.a Deathmask merajuk manja.

"Ke Yomotsu Hirasaka sana! Kagak bakalan kesepian."

Empat siku-siku eksis di pelipis kiri bocah itu. Cukup cuek-cueknya, dia benci tidak dianggap. "Jadi Kak Manigoldo lebih pilih Kak Thana daripada aku?!" jurus kepiting ngambek mulai ia lancarkan.

"Jelaslah." sayang itu tidak mempan sama sekali pada Manigoldo.

Oh my Athena. Sakit hati ini.

"Jahat! Guru durhaka!" Angelo memasang tampang anak-polos-tersakiti yang bocah itu punya kemudian berlari dramatis ke luar kuil. Diiringi sound efek bernada menyedihkan. Lengkap sudah. "Aku mau cari guru lain saja!"

Manigoldo hanya bengong di tempatnya, sepertinya muridnya ini mulai ketularan melankolisnya Kanon. Mengangkat bahu, sang kepiting kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku. Seolah tidak terganggu dengan adegan lebay muridnya tadi.

"Palingan kalau lapar pulang juga itu anak."

Ya, mentang-mentang Pope tidak ada. Malah berbuat seenaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salah Sangka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuil berlambang neraca emas itu jarang sekali terlihat ramai. Paling-paling kerumunan bocah-bocah kurang kerjaan sehabis latihanlah yang sering nongkrong di sana menghabiskan waktu. Juga karena faktor sang penjaga yang lebih suka keluyuran entah ke mana. Tapi sekarang lain, Dohko tidak melancong ke mana-mana dan sedang menunggu air panasnya mendidih di dapur sementara dirinya menyiapkan teh untuk kedua tamunya juga anak didik mereka masing-masing yang tengah menyamankan diri di teras depan.

Beberapa menit lalu dia panik melihat Shion serta Hasgard yang menggendong Aldebaran juga Mu datang ke kuilnya siang-siang dengan alasan mengungsi. Meski bingung mengapa bukan di kuil Cancer atau Leo (Virgo tidak termasuk, penjaganya tidak akan menerima tamu jika itu benar-benar perlu) yang jaraknya lebih dekat, wajah penuh bekas luka milik Hasgard yang sedang tertekuk menjelaskan semuanya. Pria besar dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu sedang galau dan butuh teman curhat.

Seusai menyeduh teh, tuan kuil berambut coklat tersebut segera menghampiri dua teman akrab miliknya dengan cengiran seperti biasa. Dia tidak melihat Mu dan Aldebaran, mungkin mereka dibiarkan bermain di teras belakang. "Spectre itu main api dengan Sisyphus lagi, Shion?" kekehnya.

Shion menghela napas sebagai jawaban, sambil mengambil dua cangkir teh kemudian menyerahkan salah satunya pada Hasgard, sementara Dohko duduk tepat di antara mereka berdua. "Ya begitulah. Pantang menyerah seperti biasa," berhenti sebentar untuk menyesap tehnya, "Spectre-mu malah jarang terlihat sekarang, Dohko."

Sang pemilik nama menyemburkan tehnya entah kepanasan atau terkejut mendengar ucapan Aries hijau di sampingnya. "Ayolah, jangan dibahas!" Dohko memang jarang bicara tentang Kagaho, sekali pun pada Shion. Selain itu, dia melirik Hasgard dan menyadari teman besarnya tersebut hanya diam sedari tadi. "Hei, Hasgard. Kucing apa yang mencuri bibirmu? Kenapa diam terus?"

Hasgard memandangi asap tipis yang keluar dari teh dalam cangkir dengan tampang galau setengah mati. "Saya hanya berpikir, Pope yang tiba-tiba pulang kampung tanpa kabar sebelumnya adalah kesalahan saya."

Dohko menyikut lengan kekar Hasgard dengan lengannya yang lebih kecil. "Santai saja. Itu kan hanya perkiraanmu. Ya 'kan, Shion?"

"Benar," Shion mengangguk. "Lagipula kamu tidak benar-benar ingin menyinggung beliau 'kan?"

"Memang. Saya bilang ingin menikah saat acara makan malam waktu itu hanya untuk menyinggung satu orang. Sisyphus. Dia yang paling tua di antara kita, seharusnya merasa minder menyadari orang yang lebih muda darinya telah berpikir untuk berkeluarga. Malah Pope yang tersinggung. Sementara yang disinggung ..." dia memandangi atap kuil Aries tempat Sisyphus sedang beradu argumen dengan mantan pacar ponakannya itu, dari kejauhan. "Tidak berpengaruh apa-apa dan semakin gencar merecoki urusan cinta Regulus."

Ini nih yang namanya lain yang disinggung, lain yang tersinggung.

"Tahu 'kan, Sisyphus seperti apa." Dohko malah tertawa.

Pemilik konstelasi banteng itu semakin tertekuk saja. "Kemarin dia malah menawarkan diri menyebarkan undangan pernikahan kalau sudah siap. Dia benar-benar tidak punya prasangka apa-apa. Saya heran."

Shion ikut tersenyum di samping Dohko. Setidakpekanya Libra bertato harimau bertinju naga pujaan hatinya, centaurus berbusur panah lebih tidak peka ternyata. Bahkan setelah diberi rangsangan sekali pun. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Aspros mulai membatasi interaksi antara Saga dan Aiolos, takut muridnya tertular ketidakpekaan karena agaknya Aiolos sudah terlanjur terinfeksi duluan. Sagittarius kecil itu bahkan belum sadar bahwa adiknya sendiri sedang kasmaran dengan salah satu calon Silver Saint.

Eh, sebentar, sebentar. Sepertinya memang tidak usah tahu saja, takut sejarah terulang lagi. Sagittarius yang mengepoi percintaan Leo, dan mengapa Leo selalu tertarik pada sesuatu yang bersayap macam Wyvern dan Eagle? Masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

"Kira-kira apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Dohko membuka suara. "Saya memang tidak terlalu senang pada Hakim beralis tebal itu, tapi kalau Regulus sudah cinta, sepertinya Sisyphus memang agak di luar batas."

Shion setuju tentu saja. "Hanya khawatir dengan reaksi Sisyphus jika melihat kita ikut campur. Saya takut dia merasa terkhianati. Bagaimanapun juga dia hanya ingin melindungi anak dari kakaknya."

"Coba saja Ilias ada di sini ..." Hasgard meminum teh miliknya, mencoba menghilangkan kepenatan.

"ILIAS!" sayangnya seruan Dohko membuatnya tersedak dengan tidak nyamannya.

"Kita bisa minta bantuan beliau," Shion yang menjelaskan teriakan membahana Dohko tadi. "Sayangnya ... beliau sudah tidak ada."

Pemuda peranakan Asia dengan rambut coklat berpikir keras. Jika operasi ini berhasil, setidaknya mereka bisa menyadarkan Sisyphus untuk sedikit memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan bukan orang lain. "Mungkin bisa kalau kita punya akses dengan Underworld. Siapa di sini yang punya kenalan dekat Spectre Hades?" dia melirik Hasgard dan Shion.

Sementara dua Saint tersebut hanya termangu memandangi Dohko yang muncul tidak pekanya. "Pacarmu sendiri, Dohko!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf, maaf, update-nya ngaret lagi T^T

Banyak yang suka kopi-susu DeftMita ternyata ;3 nanti saya coba di chapt depan, KarGel juga sekalian. Doakan tidak ada halangan.

Terima kasih buat yang telah memberi semangat dan juga sabar menunggu, tiada kesan tanpa kehadiran kalian teman-teman ;D #berasakayakkartuundanganulangtahun #elah #tagarnyakepanjangan

Juga buat Hase yang bikin mood saya naik. Makasih, Nak. Oleh-olehnya ditunggu :'3

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang telah meluangkan waktu dan mengapresiasi fict ini dalam bentuk apapun *peluk satu-satu* kesalahan juga typo yang masih banyak akan saya perbaiki lagi demi kenyamanan bersama. Jaga senyum semua~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus **(untuk yang katanya penasaran si Cid ngapain aja selama hilang)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tinggi semampai, juga kekar dengan garis wajah tegas, El Cid melintasi hutan demi hutan dengan jas hitam panjang menutupi kemeja putihnya, sementara box cloth miliknya ia jinjing di belakang punggung. Sudah sehari perjalanan ia meninggalkan Sanctuary demi mencari hadiah untuk muridnya yang telah berhasil menguasai Excalibur tingkat pertama, dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Beruntung Oneiros datang (atau hanya bayangannya, anak Hypnos berambut uban itu hanya sekedar mengunjunginya dalam mimpi) dan berbaik hati membuatkan hadiah yang katanya 'kualitas para dewa'.

Mereka janji bertemu di tengah hutan terhindar dari dunia luar. El Cid tetap waspada meski Oneiros punya hubungan khusus dengannya, walau dirinya tidak terbiasa meminta tolong, Oneiros tetaplah anak buah Hades yang merupakan musuh Athena meski vessel dewa-dewi junjungan mereka bersahabat kental. Dan sudah seperti yang ia duga, ini benar-benar di luar rencana. Bukannya surplice membahana pacarnya yang menyambutnya, melainkan tiga kepala kuning yang telah menunggu sepaket dengan tawa yang dirancang untuk mengejek siapapun yang mendengarnya. Setidaknya Morpheus hanya memberikan senyum miring.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda penampakan Oneiros. El Cid mulai curiga ia dipermainkan. Apalagi tawa nyaring dari mulut bergigi tajam Icelus yang tepat di depannya amat sangat mengganggu suasana hatinya. Jika bukan karena hadiah untuk anak didiknya, mungkin pria Capricorn itu sudah beranjak pergi duluan dari sana.

"Di mana Oneiros?" tanyanya langsung pada intinya, dengan mata menatap pada Morpheus. Satu-satunya yang masih ia anggap waras selain sang pacar dalam lingkup kwartet anak Hypnos.

"Santai. Onei nanti datang, kok. Dia suruh kita menjaga pacarnya saja." Phantasos dalam female version tertawa menjawabnya.

"..." El Cid diam, tapi matanya masih menatap si pria tinggi berambut pirang panjang tersebut menagih jawaban. "Di mana Oneiros?"

"Hei! Hei! Dia sudah menjawabnya!" Icelus menegur dengan ibu jari menuding Phantasos yang sedang cemberut.

"Aku tidak bertanya padanya."

"Sombong sekali! Apa bedanya aku dengan Morphe?!" Phantasos jelas tidak terima. Semakin emosi menyadari seruannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh El Cid yang masih anteng menunggu jawaban Morpheus.

"Dia akan datang. Tunggu saja." Morpheus menjawab akhirnya.

"Hei, hei. Ada yang bingung kenapa dia tidak memakai clothnya?" Phantasos berbisik kepada kedua saudaranya. Biar dikata berbisik pun, El Cid masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku juga penasaran." Icelus ikut 'berbisik'.

"Ini karena Oneiros. Oneiros menyuruhnya untuk tidak memakai cloth saat bertemu." Morpheus menjelaskan, kali ini benar-benar berbisik.

"Akan lebih seru kalau Oneiros menyuruhnya datang tidak pakai baju!" Icelus terkekeh setan, diikuti Phantasos yang sepertinya setuju sekali.

"Aku mendengarnya!" El Cid menginterupsi. Agak kesal dipelototi dari atas ke bawah.

"Suka-suka kita dong, mau bicara apa!" Icelus sewot.

El Cid tidak menjawab. Bukan derajatnya menimpali omongan kosong Dewa Mimpi Buruk satu ini. Sayangnya lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak berpikir demikian.

"Kenapa diam?! Tidak tahu cara membalas ya, Kambing?"

"Aku hanya akan membalas dengan tebasan."

"Oh, begitu ya?" Icelus maju mendekat hingga tubuh bertulang bengkoknya tepat berada di depan sang Saint Capricorn. Mencengkram bahu berlapis jas El Cid. Di belakang ada Phantasos yang ikut mengompori juga Morpheus yang mencoba menyadarkan Icelus bahwa ayah mereka tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah. "Mau duel denganku, Kambing? Kuterima. Pakai cloth sialanmu, kita bertarung sampai—"

"—Jauhkan tanganmu dari pacarku, Icelus." Oneiros muncul dan tanpa basa basi menarik pelindung punggung Icelus ke belakang. Menjauhkannya dari El Cid.

"Hei! Hei! Jangan ganggu pertarungan kami!" personifikasi mimpi buruk itu protes.

Cuek, seluruh perhatian Oneiros sekarang hanya tertuju pada El Cid. "Maaf lama. Mereka mengganggumu?"

"Sedikit."

"Kita cari tempat yang lain." anak Hypnos berambut putih itu mengajak El Cid pergi dari sana. "Kalian jangan ikut!" serunya pada saudaranya yang lain.

"Onei! Kulapor ayah nanti, kamu kerjanya kencan mulu!" Phantasos masih belum menyerah.

Oneiros hanya mengangkat bahu, ia tidak peduli. Toh ayah mereka sibuk mengurusi kembarannya dan sedang main catur bersama. Pergi menjauh, menyepi membahas hadiah spesial untuk Shura dengan motif kencan terselubung, dua pria beda naungan itu meninggalkan ketiga dewa mimpi lain yang terdiam di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengganggu Saint Capricorn itu. Cari orang lain untuk diganggu, dia sudah ada yang punya."

Kata bijak dari Morpheus yang JLEB di hati dua saudaranya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sanctuary Punya Cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

Kumpulan drabble tentang kehidupan Gold Saint di Sanctuary beserta anak didik mereka masing -masing. Disini GS original saya jadikan masih bocah semua, minus si Dohko. Segala atribut yang disebutkan di bawah adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing. Hope you enjoy, and keep cosmo!

**Genre : **Humor, Family, Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang Tercakep**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika bukan telepati Asmita yang merong-rong isi kepala kesebelas Saint yang lain _plus_ Kanon, mereka pasti tidak akan bangun sepagi ini hanya untuk berlari menyerbu kuil Virgo dengan berbekal piyama yang belum diganti juga muka ngantuk yang belum dicuci. Bahkan Dohko hanya mengenakan celana tanpa menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Hanya Sisyphus seorang yang berzirah lengkap, bekas patroli tadi malam, benar-benar calon Pope masa depan. Beri tepuk tangan.

"Jadi, Asmita," Manigoldo menunjuk sang tuan kuil dengan buku 'Catur dan Lainnya untuk Pemula' yang ia gulung hingga kusut. Rambut jabriknya semrawut. "Ini harus hal yang penting banget. Kayak menyangkut akhir dunia gitu, sampai-sampai aku mesti bangun subuh-subuh."

Itu hanya gertakan, tentu saja. Angelo mendekor kuilnya saja sudah merupakan akhir dunia bagi Manigoldo. Jelas, dalam skala satu sampai sepuluh, kemampuan mendekor kepiting mini itu berada dalam kisaran minus tujuh. Barangkali dikarenakan Angelo tidak paham bedanya 'menghias' dan 'merusak'.

Beberapa yang lain mengajukan protes terselubung dengan menguap kuat-kuat yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat—Kardia, khususnya—tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Asmita bergeming. Sang pemilik kuil yang hanya berada dalam balutan kain oranye panjang menutupi salah satu bahunya (hingga bahunya yang lain terekspos bebas, menyebabkan Defteros harus menahan napas tiap kali berpapasan) menunjuk bagian puncak singgasana teratainya. Sebuah benda berkilauan telah duduk di atas sana, berwarna serta berkerlip layaknya emas.

Apel emas.

Tidak ada yang berkomentar, semua menahan napas, terpengaruh aura magis yang menguar dari sana. Apel itu berukuran lebih besar dari kebanyakan apel segar milik Kardia, permukaannya diselubungi emas murni dengan kerlap-kerlip _girly_ yang membuat mata berkunang-kunang jika menatapnya cukup lama. Jelas bukan sesuatu yang berasal dari apel biasa yang dicat dengan warna menyerupai emas.

"Bukan cuma itu," Degel mengambil kacamata dari saku celananya, memakainya seolah ingin melihat lebih jelas. Degel sendiri tampak terkejut sekali, seolah dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dan dia tidak suka itu. "Ada tulisan di sana. Sesuatu dalam huruf Yunani."

"_Untuk yang tercakep_," lusinan pasang mata segera menyerbu Regulus begitu pemuda itu menerjemahkan tulisan di permukaan apel. "Oh, wow!"

Mereka sudah pernah mendengar tentang ini tentu saja. Kisah tentang Apel Perselisihan yang berujung perang terbesar di masa lalu, perang Troya, Dewi Eris yang sakit hati, tiga dewi besar yang merebut klaim kepemilikan apel, predikat bergengsi 'yang tercantik' dan hal lainnya. Nah, jika kapan-kapan kalian terbangun di pagi hari dan menemukan sebuah apel yang merupakan pertanda munculnya perang besar, mengundang seluruh tetangga untuk berembuk memutuskan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan sepertinya merupakan keputusan yang paling bijak. Gold Saint yang lain mulai berempati pada Asmita dan mencoba mengenyahkan rasa kantuk mereka.

Terlebih lagi, apel tadi tidak tersentuh sama sekali tapi seisi ruangan kuil serasa terintimidasi. Mereka berusaha menahan gejolak aneh yang muncul mendadak dalam kepala masing-masing, sesuatu yang mengerikan, rasa ingin memiliki. Seolah apel itu memanggil mereka, meminta untuk diklaim. Memberi bisikan-bisikan penuh damba bahwa 'yang tercakep' adalah julukan berharga yang wajib diraih meski harus membunuh. Mereka bohong jika tidak gelisah. Mereka bohong jika tidak menginginkan apel itu.

"CUKUP!" Sisyphus mengetuk busurnya di lantai dengan begitu keras, mencoba mengambil alih perhatian. "Saya tidak tahu ada apa ini, tapi saya tidak suka."

"Benar," Dohko tertawa gugup, jelas merasa amat tidak nyaman. Tapi dia mencoba tersenyum. "Ada solusi sebelum kita saling membantai?"

"Buang apelnya," Albafica berusara dingin. Menggambarkan betapa ucapannya sama sekali jungkir balik dengan isi pikirannya saat ini. "Tidak. Hancurkan."

Nada persetujuan samar-samar terdengar, tapi tidak menutupi bahwa ada rasa tidak rela saat mereka mengatakannya. Sisyphus selaku yang tertua akhirnya mengangguk, bersyukur pertahanan teman-temannya begitu kuat, belum tergoda untuk mengambil langkah dari bisikan sesat sang apel. Dia berjalan menuju singgasana teratai Asmita sambil mengangkat busurnya, bersiap memusnahkan eksistensi pemecah persaudaraan mereka. Tapi suara El Cid menghentikannya.

"Kupikir, Sisyphus, lebih baik biarkan ini berjalan. Ini muslihat para dewa, meski aku tidak tahu dewa yang mana. Mereka ingin kita berselisih, berikan yang mereka mau."

"Oh, oke," Defteros menimpali. "Jadi, El Cid. Kamu ingin kita mulai duel satu sama lain, atau bagaimana? Kalau benar, aku pilih Aspros. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali mematahkan lehernya."

"Terima kasih," Aspros menggerutu dari tempatnya berdiri. Sementara sang adik mengedipkan sebelah mata seolah menjawab, 'terima kasih kembali, saudara.'

"Bukan. Kalian tentu tahu kisahnya. Biarkan kisahnya berjalan, beri apa yang mereka mau," mata sewarna nila sang Capricorn menyerbu Asmita segera. "Paris-lah yang diberi wewenang untuk memilih siapa yang berhak memiliki apel emas. Karena apel itu muncul di kuil Virgo, kurasa Asmita-lah 'Parisnya'."

"Entahlah, El Cid," Shion mendekati Asmita, agak bersimpati begitu tahu beban perselisihan diberikan semena-semena di atas punggung sang Virgo. "Kamu bicara seolah mengerti para dewa."

El Cid memutar mata. "Aku berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka."

Oh, itu seharusnya sudah jelas. Manigoldo yang memiliki pengalaman yang sama menepuk punggung El Cid sebagai bentuk empati.

Di luar dugaan, Asmita sepertinya setuju saja. Pemuda India itu merenggut apel dalam genggamannya dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat. Maksudnya, mata Asmita memang selalu tertutup, tapi kali ini lain, Asmita bersyukur dirinya buta. Itu membuat efek magis Apel Emas berkurang meski tidak sepenuhnya. Dalam hati dia mengerti mengapa El Cid mengklaim dirinyalah sang Paris (di luar dari fakta bahwa Asmita adalah pemilik kuil). Shion dan Hasgard tidak suka memilih. Sisyphus terlalu bimbang. Manigoldo, Defteros, Kardia tidak bisa diberi kepercayaan. Aspros terlalu ambisius. Regulus terlalu muda. Dohko terlalu sok muda (ehm). Degel dan Albafica pasti menolak mentah-mentah. Hanya Asmita. Asmita seorang.

Saint Virgo itu melangkah maju, ketukan kakinya bergema di sekeliling ruangan kuil. Seolah keberadaan apel itu semakin mendramatisasi situasi. Derap langkahnya lurus menuju Defteros, semuanya minggir memberikan jalan. Sementara pria dengan kulit terbakar matahari itu hanya mematung di tempat, membeku tidak dapat bergerak. Asmita dengan Apel Emas di tangan semakin dekat, tapi bukannya berhenti di depan Defteros, pemuda itu malah melangkah lebih jauh. Berhenti tepat di belakang sang Gemini Adik dan menyodorkan apel pada seseorang bertubuh besar di sana. Hasgard.

"Saya?" Hasgard sendiri tidak percaya. Pria besar itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang buta sebelah. Wajahnya yang penuh bekas luka bersinar samar diterpa matahari terbit. Asmita mengangguk dengan apel yang masih mengacung, menunggu Hasgard mengambilnya. Tapi tidak. Hasgard tahu ini salah.

"Hasgard," Sisyphus memberikan senyum secerah musim panasnya. "Kamu orangnya."

"Ini salah!" Hasgard lebih kepada gelisah dan resah daripada tidak terima. "Asmita, saya tidak secakep yang kamu kira."

"Saya buta, Hasgard. Saya tidak melihat apa itu yang disebut cakep. Saya 'merasakan'," apel di tangan Saint Perawan tersebut berkerlip lebih cerah. "Kau cakep dengan caramu sendiri. Saya memilihmu."

Itu entah mengapa membuat kedua mata Hasgard membelalak. Tangan kekarnya bergerak perlahan mengambil alih apel dari tangan Asmita. Cahaya menyilaukan berpendar seketika, mengubah Apel Emas tadi menjadi setangkai bunga dengan mahkota emas juga benang sari terjulur cantik. Selama hidupnya, Hasgard tidak pernah merasa secakep ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aneh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cekring

Cekring

Cekring

Cekring

Cekring

Cek—GEPLAK!

"Aduh!" Aiolia mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam pinggiran pot keramik. Dia melototi Angelo sang pemukul dengan marah. "Kenapa memukulku?"

"Habis kamu berisik!" wajah murid Manigoldo itu coreng-moreng dengan tanah, hasil kreasi dari pot besar sepaket dengan bunganya yang tumbuh tinggi sekali hingga Manigoldo harus menepisnya tiap kali berjalan agar tidak mengganggu pemandangan.

"Oh, ini?" bukannya merasa bersalah, Aiolia malah mengguncang-guncang guci keramiknya lebih kencang lagi hingga suara 'cekring-cekring' nyaring hasil pertemuan antara uang koin dengan dinding keramik kembali memenuhi pendengaran. Alhasil hantaman pot bagian kedua kembali nyasar di kepalanya. "Sakit, Angelo!"

"Makanya jangan bikin ribut! Dan jangan panggil aku Angelo. Aku Deathmask! Death! Mask!"

Begitu selesai memberi Aiolia yang malang pukulan lagi, Angelo melangkah panjang-panjang mendahului bocah singa itu dengan tidak sabaran. Sementara Aiolia kepayahan mengikutinya dengan dua beban di pelukan. Selain membawa guci keramik berukir singa dalam dekapannya, adik Aiolos tersebut juga membawa pot yang tidak kalah beratnya dari punya Angelo. Beberapa kali hampir terpeleset akibat dari terhalaunya penglihatan juga terbatasnya jarak pandang. Angelo juga sepertinya tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan tetap melangkah duluan tidak menghiraukan seruan Aiolia yang memintanya untuk lebih pelan berjalan.

Sehabis latihan pagi, Angelo berjalan tidak tentu arah dan tujuan dengan amat bosan di sekeliling coloseum. Teman satu kroconya, Shura dan Aphrodite, masih menekuni latihan mereka dan itu jelas membuat sang kepiting mini bosan setengah mati. Dia tidak bisa menjahili Manigoldo karena sang guru benar-benar terhanyut dalam urusan tetek-bengek kecaturan dan segala macam.

Begitu melihat Aiolia yang menyelinap ke pasar dengan guci besar di tangan, Angelo serasa menemukan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu pagi menjelang siangnya ini. Aiolia bukan teman nongkrong favorit Angelo sebenarnya, tapi bocah itu tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya saja dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa adik Aiolos, anak ingusan yang kerjanya menguntit calon Silver Saint Eagle, ternyata punya rahasia gelap yang disembunyikan selama ini. Yah, tidak gelap-gelap amat sih.

"Jadi, sudah hampir dua bulan kamu bolak-balik ke pasar cuma buat jadi tukang antar barang?" Angelo berjalan di pinggir, berusaha menjauhi lalu-lalang keramaian di pasar. Tampaknya pemandangan dua bocah dengan tinggi selutut orang dewasa yang membawa benda berat bukan hal yang membuat orang-orang terkejut.

"Satu bulan, tiga minggu, lebih dua belas jam," Aiolia berputar mengusir serangga yang ingin menghisap nektar dari bunga dalam dekapannya. "Aku butuh uang banyak. Aku tidak mungkin minta terus sama Kak Regulus, jadi lebih baik cari sendiri."

"Buat apa, sih?" Angelo skeptis. Meski begitu dia mengerti sekarang mengapa Aiolia sering menghilang tiap siang dan kembali lagi sorenya dengan penuh keringat juga baju berhias tanah humus. Angelo juga mulai menyadari Aiolia tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi kedai es krim langganan mereka, dan tiap kali mendapat jatah uang jajan, bocah itu tidak pernah ikut bergabung dengan yang lain untuk jalan-jalan. Jadi Aiolia sedang menabung? Tapi buat apa? "Jangan bilang buat si cewek Marin itu?!"

Skakmat. Aiolia merona dari balik tangkai bunganya. "Dulunya sih, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Ada yang lebih penting, Marin bisa nunggu."

Angelo paling tidak suka melihat seseorang yang berjuang sedemikian rupa hanya untuk menyenangkan kekasihnya. Bodoh sekali, pikirnya. Hanya karena atas nama cinta mereka berjuang sampai segitunya? Kayak tidak ada kerjaan lain saja. Dia sudah capek dengan gurunya sendiri yang berusaha mempelajari catur hanya demi si Dewa Kematian, Regulus yang perang dingin dengan Sisyphus hanya karena tidak direstui, dan sekarang anak kecil yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya bekerja serabutan hanya untuk menyenangkan seorang cewek yang bahkan belum menjalin hubungan? Aneh 'kan?

Aiolia kembali mengguncang-guncang guci keramiknya dengan riang. "Sudah mau penuh. Sebenarnya mau nabung buat beli bunga untuk Marin. Tapi busur Kak Los sudah jelek. Aku mau belikan Kak Los hadiah, busur yang bagus. Jadi nanti Kak Los semangat terus tiap latihan."

"Terserah deh," Angelo memutar mata. Jauh dalam hatinya, dia cemburu. Siapa, sih, yang tidak cemburu melihat Aio bersaudara? Mereka sempurna, saudara paling sempurna. Saga dan Kanon saja yang notabenenya kembar masih kalau jauh. Calon Saint Kepiting itu juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berkorban demi orang yang disayang. Sesuatu yang selama ini ia anggap 'aneh'.

"Sampai~" Aiolia memasuki sebuah toko bunga. Angelo tidak bisa melihatnya (tertutupi daun bunga) tapi dia bisa membaui semerbak aroma kembang-kembbangan yang menenangkan dari dalam sana.

Aiolia membantu Angelo meletakkan pot di sudut ruangan. Dua bocah penuh peluh itu akhirnya tepar bersama di lantai toko yang dingin. Toko itu sendiri belum buka, pemiliknya tidak terlihat di mana-mana. Angelo berusaha duduk sementara Aiolia melesat ke dalam kemudian keluar lagi sambil membawa dua gelas air dingin. Adik Aiolos itu seolah sudah tahu ruangan-ruangan di toko.

"Aku kerja di sini," dia menandaskan isi gelasnya sekali teguk. "Pemiliknya baik. Cuma ya, itu, mereka kekurangan pekerja."

"Lia sudah datang?" sapaan lembut dari arah pintu menegakkan kepala Angelo seketika. Lebay sih, tapi dia merasa seolah kepalanya dialiri air dingin. Segar seketika.

"Helena~" Aiolia berlari menyambut orang yang datang.

Gadis itu seumuran Angelo dengan rambut sebahu yang diikat ke belakang. Di punggungnya memakai gendongan dengan dua bayi sedang tertidur di sana, sementara kedua tangannya menggandeng tangan dua anak kecil lain yang sedang menangis. Sekilas si Helena ini terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang kewalahan mengurus adiknya. Angelo refleks mengusap wajahnya yang ternoda tanah, merapikan rambut juga pakaiannya yang tidak kalah kusut. Entah mengapa ada dorongan aneh yang memksanya untuk terlihat sempurna di depan gadis ini.

"Hei," Helena menyapa dengan senyum teramat manis. Angelo yakin madu saja akan cemburu melihatnya. "Kamu temannya Aiolia, ya?"

Aiolia yang sedang menghibur salah satu adik Helena mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Namanya Death—"

"—Angelo!" Angelo buru-buru menginterupsi dengan panik. "Bukan Deathmask. Angelo."

"Tapi bukannya kamu tidak suka—oh, oke," Aiolia bungkam segera begitu _deathglare _Angelo terpaku padanya.

"Namamu cantik," Helena tertawa mendengarnya. Jika orang lain yang berkomentar begitu, bisa dipastikan orang itu akan mencicipi semalam menginap di Yomotsu Hirasaka gratis perjalanan wisata mengarungi Acheron. Tapi entah, sepertinya Helena lain cerita. Bahkan Angelo pun tidak punya nyali hanya untuk sekedar menjawab 'terima kasih.'

Tangis kedua adik Helena yang bertengkar mulai menjadi berisik. Gadis berambut coklat itu kelihatan terlalu letih sekali untuk membuat mereka diam. Belum cukup, dua bayi dalam gendongan punggungnya bergerak gelisah, tidak suka tidur siangnya diganggu, bersiap menangis juga. Helena hanya menghela napas pasrah kemudian menggendong keduanya dalam pelukan tangan kecilnya. Angelo tidak diam, dia menawarkan diri untuk mengambil alih bayi yang satunya (meski merawat bayi adalah pekerjaan paling ogah dia lakukan) yang segera dihadiahi senyuman semanis nektar dari Helena. Angelo buru-buru memalingkan wajah sebelum kedua kakinya meleleh melihatnya.

"Maaf ya, di sini hanya ada aku dan paman pemilik toko. Jadi aku sibuk sekali, aku bersyukur Aiolia mau membantu," Helena mengelus puncak kepala adik bayinya. "Coba saja ada yang mau bantu lagi—"

"Aku mau bantu!" seruan Angelo cukup mengagetkan Aiolia. Yang benar, nih?

"Benar?" Helena terlihat penuh harap. "Makasih. Aku bisa bayar jadi nanti—"

"—tidak! A-aku tidak butuh uang. Aku cuma mau bantu."

Jika ada yang memberi tahu Aiolia bahwa Angelo berkata begitu, Aiolia akan mengikat orang itu di atas pohon mangga Shion dan membiarkannya bermalam di sana sampai besok. Karena itu tidak mungkin! Tidak akan pernah mungkin. Tapi tidak, calon Saint Singa Emas itu mendengarnya sendiri, kecuali jika telinganya berbohong, dan Aiolia tidak pernah mendengar kisah tentang telinga yang berbohong sebelumnya. Jadi sekarang apa? Angelo yang rela bersusah payah demi cinta pada pandangan pertama? Hal yang dia anggap aneh. Yah, karma memang ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cemburu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peristiwa Apel Emas tadi pagi terlupakan dengan baik. Sampai siang hari tidak ada dari mereka yang mengungkit-ungkitnya. Asmita senang-senang saja dengan itu, hanya saja ada satu hal yang cukup mengusiknya. Sesuatu yang bahkan mengisi kekosongan pikirannya dan menghancurkan konsentrasi meditasinya dengan semena-mena. Tidak adanya kehadiran Defteros yang memanggil namanya tiap lima belas kali setiap sepuluh menit (dan jangan tanya bagaimana Asmita bisa tahu persis hal sepele itu). Bukan, bukannya sang Virgo mengatakan itu tidak mengganggu. Itu JELAS MENGGANGGU. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuat Asmita gelisah.

Defteros selalu datang tiga kali sehari ke kuilnya, tidak mengapresiasi dengan baik usahanya untuk tenang dalam ketenangan meditasi, mengepang rambut Shaka kalau sempat, dan hal lain yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tapi begitu tidak ada lagi, BUM! Asmita seolah merasa ada yang hilang. Defteros tidak pernah absen mengunjunginya, jadi seolah ada yang aneh jika pria itu tidak memunculkan diri. Dia tidak ingin menyebut itu sebagai rasa kangen atau sebangsanya, namun banyak hal yang melemahkan sanggahannya. Defteros pasti kecewa sekali.

Gemini adik itu tidak terlihat di mana-mana. Dan Aspros memberi bantuan yang amat 'membantu' sekali. "Kalau mendadak orang yang kusuka bilang kalau aku tidak cakep. Kira-kira ke mana aku pergi ya, Asmita?"

Asmita ingin sekali menjawab, "Yomotsu Hirasaka, Aspros," tapi itu terlalu kejam. Dia tidak mau menerima kenyataan Defteros akan kabur ke sana hanya karena dianggap tidak cakep. Jadi Saint Perawan itu buru-buru pergi dari kuil Gemini. Dan coba tebak!

Benar! Sebentar lagi Valentine! Hooray~

Tidak, bercanda. Bukan itu maksudnya. Asmita menemukan Defteros tengah duduk dengan wajah terlipat masam di bawah pohon mangga milik Shion. Kalau dirinya sedang patah hati, pohon mangga bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk berdiam diri. Tapi memangnya Asmita peduli? Pria India itu selalu berusaha untuk jauh-jauh dari musibah semacam itu, patah hati, _etcetera_.

"Oh, hai," Defteros menyapa duluan. Tidak terdengar bersemangat, entah mengapa itu terdengar menyedihkan sekali. "Aku ragu kenapa kamu masih mau datang padaku yang tidak cakep ini."

Oh, ayolah. Sebegini bawa perasaannyakah seorang Gemini?

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

Telinga coklat Defteros serasa berdenging seketika. "Kamu 'kan tidak suka jalan-jalan."

"Tapi kausuka, 'kan?" Asmita berjalan duluan, mengkode Defteros untuk mengikutinya. Ini jelas anomali! Sejak kapan Virgo pendiam itu mengajak jalan-jalan? Tapi kembaran Aspros itu tidak punya pilihan selain mengekor di belakang. Lagipula, apa sih yang tidak untuk Asmita?

Mereka berdua mengitari pasar yang ramai pada siang hari. Orang-orang berhenti dan mengangguk memberi hormat tiap kali Asmita dan Defteros lewat. Beberapa ada yang waspada karena mengira ini inspeksi, pasalnya Saint Virgo memang dikenal tidak pernah berkeliaran kecuali ada hal yang teramat penting sekali sedang terjadi. Akhir dunia misalnya. Barangkali juga karena seorang pria cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang juga mata merem abadi berjalan tanpa menubruk tiang bukan pemandangan yang cukup lazim. Keluar dari pasar, jalan-jalan ini berlanjut menyusuri pinggiran sungai hingga bertemu taman luas dengan banyak bunga tumbuh juga rimbun semak belukar.

Perjalanan mereka terasa lama sekali bagi Defteros, mungkin karena faktor ia tidak terlalu menikmatinya. Insiden kalah cakep antara dirinya dan Hasgard masih membekas parah rupanya. Defteros sudah cukup merasa frustasi Karena iri pada Aspros yang mendapat segalanya, dia tidak ingin menambah beban hati dengan cemburu pada Hasgard juga. Apalagi soal siapa yang lebih cakep.

Akhirnya Defteros tidak tahan lagi. "Kita mau ke mana sebenarnya?"

Asmita mengangkat sebelah tangan, menyuruh Defteros diam sejenak. Mereka merapat di semak-semak yang tebal sementara tangan Asmita yang sebelah lagi menunjuk ke depan. Awalnya Defteros tidak tahu apa itu, tapi dia menyadari tubuh bongsor Hasgard sedang duduk di bawah pohon dan tertawa. Ditemani seorang wanita cantik yang tidak pernah Defteros lihat sebelumnya, wanita itu tersenyum manis sekali. Tangannya menggenggam setangkai bunga dengan mahkota sewarna kuning emas.

"Hasgard dan … siapa dia?"

"Gebetan Hasgard." Asmita menjawab.

Oh. Wow. Asmita mengajaknya jalan-jalan menyusuri belasan kilometer hanya untuk mengintip dua sejoli sedang pacaran. Amat sangat tidak kepikiran!

"Bukan, tentu saja. Saya tidak sekepo itu," Asmita menegur seolah mengerti pikiran Defteros. Dan detik ini, sang Gemini punya motto hidup baru, 'pikiranmu, harimaumu'. "Hasgard suka padanya. Mereka bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Hasgard merasa ini karma, dia baru saja berpura-pura ingin menikah demi menyadarkan Sisyphus, lalu kemudian bertemu wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Bukannya tragis? Dia takut mengutarakan perasaannya karena rendah diri. Dia tidak percaya diri."

Ini mulai masuk akal di mata Defteros. Hasgard sadar dirinya tidak setampan Gold Saint yang lain. Dia bukan Shion yang _babyface_, bukan Manigoldo yang liar tapi keren, bukan Aspros yang rupawan, bukan Defteros yang seksi (uhuk!), bukan Regulus yang manis, bukan Dohko yang _chidish_, bukan El Cid yang atletis, bukan Sisyphus yang kharimatik, bukan Kardia yang ganteng, bukan Degel yang genius, bukan juga Asmita dan Albafica yang cantik. Dia hanya Taurus Hasgard, Aldebaran, Rasgado, apalah.

Dia hanya pria besar yang mendadak jatuh cinta karena karma. Seorang buta yang tiba-tiba datang kemudian mengatakan kamu cakep tentu akan mendongkrak kepercayaandirimu. Begitu juga Hasgard. Asmita menyadarkan dirinya bahwa cakep tidak semata-mata berbicara tentang tampang fisik seseorang. Defteros serasa malu karena telah cemburu tadi.

"Maaf. Aku mengecewakan," Defteros menunduk. "Cemburu. Aku bodoh. Tapi dari mana kamu tahu semua itu? Hasgard dan gebetannya."

"Hanya karena saya diam, Defteros, bukan berarti saya tidak memperhatikan," Asmita bangkit berdiri, beranjak pergi.

Defteros tersenyum, ini senyum pertamanya semenjak subuh tadi. "Dan hanya karena aku cerewet, Asmita, bukan berarti aku orang yang menjengkelkan." Dia berlari mengejar Asmita, dan mereka berjalan pulang bersama. Sama sekali tidak peduli tentang siapa yang lebih cakep dari siapa. Asal Asmita selalu ada, Defteros merasa menjadi pria paling cakep di dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Marah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saga akan menyamakan kedudukannya dengan Aiolos dalam adu panco jika Shura tidak datang menimbulkan keributan dan mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Calon Gemini itu baru saja ingin marah-marah tapi ucapan Shura berikutnya cukup membuat Aiolos terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Khawatir setengah mati.

"Adikmu nangis. Dia pulang sama Angelo. Luka-luka."

Selanjutnya mereka bertiga melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kuil Aries dengan Aiolos yang memimpin di depan. Saga tahu Aiolos teramat khawatir, tidak ada yang lebih calon Sagittarius itu sayangi daripada Aiolia. Mengetahui adik kesayangannya pulang dengan tangis dan luka tentu saja cukup mendidihkan darah Aiolos. Saga sempat berpikir apakah Aiolos akan bersikap sama jika dirinyalah yang ada di posisi Aiolia, tapi dia buru-buru menepis pikiran itu. Bodoh rasanya.

"Aioli—" teriakan Aiolos diredam oleh tarikan Shura sebelum remaja berambut coklat itu sempat menapaki puncak tangga kuil Aries.

"Sshhhtt! Jangan dulu. Kalau kamu menyerobot, adikmu bakal tambah nangis," Shura membimbing mereka berjalan perlahan hingga mencapai depan pintu.

Bukannya masuk, Shura malah merapat di dinding dan mengintip ke dalam, menyuruh Aiolos dan Saga untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Terlihat Angelo dengan plester luka di dahi dan banyak lagi di tangan dan kaki, salah satu lubang hidungnya disumpal kapas yang ternoda merah, Angelo mimisan parah. Kepiting mini itu cukup babak belur, tapi ekspresi di wajahnya terlihat bersalah memandangi Aiolia yang tengah menangis dan terisak kencang.

Aiolia tidak semengenaskan Angelo, hanya beberapa goresan di wajah dan lengan kanan yang dia dapat, air mata yang membanjiri wajahnyalah yang membuat bocah itu terlihat amat sangat mengkhawatirkan. Shion cukup kalang kabut membersihkan luka adik Aiolos yang masih berguncang hebat akibat tangis. Terdengar beberapa kali pria Jamir itu menggumamkan "tidak apa-apa", "semua akan baik-baik saja" juga "Aiolos tidak akan marah", tapi Aiolia masih saja menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Maksudnya?" Aiolos tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya aku akan marah?"

Shura menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Karena yang membuatnya menangis itu kamu."

"Aku?" Aiolos tampak terluka. "Aku habis melakukan apa?"

Shura mendelik menyuruh Aiolos bungkam. Calon Sagittarius itu menurut akhirnya meski tidak suka berdiam diri saja sementara adiknya menangis tidak terkendali. Di dalam, Aiolia menolak bicara, Shion terus membujuknya menceritakan apa yang terjadi, tapi bocah itu menggeleng terus-terusan seolah dia akan menangis lebih kencang lagi jika terus dipaksa. Hanya Angelo yang masih mau bekerja sama menjadi narasumber. Meski setiap kali bicara ringisan "aww!", "ouch!", terdengar melengkapi akibat dari sudut bibirnya yang memar bekas pukul.

"Kita tadi ke pasar. Aiolia mau beli sesuatu, dia bawa tabungannya," Angelo mengelus bibirnya sementara Shion mengernyit mendengar adik Aiolos itu ternyata punya niat menabung. "Tapi pas di tengah jalan kita ketemu preman. Mereka ada banyak. Sepuluh? Dua belas? Banyak pokoknya. Besar-besar! Mereka mau ambil tabungannya Aiolia. Aiolia tidak mau, kita bertarung. Aku sama Aiolia menang, pastinya. Mereka langsung kabur pas tahu aku muridnya Kak Manigoldo. Tapi …" dia melirik Aiolia seolah tidak enak menceritakannya.

"Me-mereka ambil … hik … mereka ambil uangnya," wajah Aiolia banjir air mata dan air hidung.

Angelo menghela napas. "Dari awal yang mereka mau cuma tabungannya Aiolia."

"Ya sudah," Shion mengelus rambut ikal Aiolia dengan lembut. "Nanti Kak Shion ganti. Isinya berapa? Kak Shion beri dua kali lipatnya—"

"Aku tidak butuh uangnya! Aku tidak mau uangnya!" Aiolia meraung tidak terima, suaranya bagai kaca yang pecah. "I-itu untuk Kak Los … a-aku nabung buat Kak Los. Kak Los mau busur baru … busur di toko itu …"

"Dia kerja hampir dua bulan cuma buat beli busur untuk Aiolos," Angelo berbisik, takut jika kedengaran Aiolia akan menangis lebih kencang lagi.

"Ngerti 'kan?" Shura berbisik. "Kalau kamu masuk seenaknya tadi, adikmu bakal nangis makin parah."

Saga memandangi Aiolos yang menunduk. Kedua tangan temannya itu terkepal dan bergetar menahan marah. Saga ingat tentu saja. Tiap kali dirinya, Aspros, Sisyphus dan Aiolos mendapat tugas membeli urusan logistik Sanctuary untuk sebulan di pasar, Aiolos selalu mengambil jalan memutar hanya untuk melewati toko itu.

Busur cantik yang dipajang di etalase amat sangat menarik perhatiannya, Aiolos selalu berhenti di sana tiap kali lewat hanya untuk memandanginya. Remaja itu seringkali secara tidak sengaja menceritakan kecanggihannya, seberapa kuat senarnya, seberapa kokoh pengaitnya, seberapa banyak anak panah yang dapat dilesatkan tiap satu tarikan, dan lainnya yang tidak bisa Saga ingat. Saga hanya tahu satu hal sekarang, Aiolos sedang marah. Amat sangat marah.

"Mau ke mana?" Shura menghalau begitu Aiolos hendak pergi dengan cosmo membara di sekujur tubuh.

"Jalan-jalan ke pasar sebentar," jawab Aiolos dingin, masih menuruni tangga dengan tangan terkepal. "Mau ikut, Saga?"

Seringai menghiasi bibir kembaran Kanon itu. "Tepat di belakangmu, Aiolos."

"Tunggu dulu!" Shura masih kukuh dia merentangkan tangan mencegah mereka berdua pergi lebih jauh. "Kalian ingat peraturannya? Kita tidak boleh melukai warga sipil."

"Tidak melukai kok, Shura," Aiolos tersenyum seperti biasa—ralat—berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa. Shura bahkan sempat luluh beberapa detik. "Hanya ingin mereka minta maaf saja."

"Tapi tetap tidak—"

"—markas mereka di pelabuhan. Ada rumah dari kayu, gudang bekas. Ada bendera merah di puncaknya," Dohko yang sedari tadi mengawasi dari atas pohon segera melompat turun dengan senyum jenaka di bibirnya.

"Kak Dohko!" protes Shura. "Mereka tidak boleh!"

"Hanya sebentar," Saga menginterupsi. "Kalau kamu khawatir, kenapa tidak ikut juga?"

Shura bungkam. Bocah itu melipat tangan di dada sambil membuang muka. "Aku tidak mau melanggar peraturan."

"Tidak masalah," Aiolos menepuk bahu Shura, tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Jaga adikku, ya?" remaja itu mengkode Saga, kemudian mereka berdua segera menghilang tanpa jejak dengan dimensi lain yang dibuka sang Gemini.

"Kenapa tidak ikut juga? Takut jadi obat nyamuk?" Dohko terkekeh.

Shura mendengus sambil menendang batu, meski begitu wajahnya merona. "Aku tidak mau jadi pelanggar peraturan!"

Oh, yakinkan Dohko jika itu bukan alasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola~

Maaf karena update-nya terlalu lama ;""

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu dan mengapresiasi fic ini dalam bentuk apapun *kecup*

Jaga senyum semua~


	9. Chapter 9

**Sanctuary Punya Cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

Kumpulan drabble tentang kehidupan Gold Saint di Sanctuary beserta anak didik mereka masing–masing. Di sini GS original saya jadikan masih bocah semua, minus si Dohko. Segala atribut yang disebutkan di bawah adalah milik penciptanya masing–masing. Hope you enjoy, and keep cosmo!

**Genre : **Humor, Family, Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balas Dendam**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aiolos bukan tipe orang yang mudah marah, dia adalah remaja lelaki baik-baik penyayang segalanya yang kebetulan hobi memanah. Jadi jika dia marah padamu, sudah pasti kamu telah melakukan kesalahan yang amat besar sekali hingga langit dan bumi tidak akan pernah sudi menerimamu. Saga berpikir demikian. Aiolos yang sedang berjalan tepat di depannya telah menguarkan aura mengintimidasi yang tidak ia sangka-sangka. Hilang sudah gambaran anak baik di kepalanya.

Jauh dari itu, sang Gemini kakak malah senang-senang saja melihatnya. Itu membuat Aiolos terlihat lebih manusiawi, Saga harus menunjukkan betapa leganya dia. Dia berpikir selama ini kakak Aiolia itu semacam spesies malaikat yang lupa ingatan atau apa—karena begitu baik sekali—bahkan terkesan tanpa beban. Seluruh dunia terasa aman-aman saja jika Aiolos ada, tapi Saga tidak suka, itu terkesan palsu. Dan dia menunggu saat ini terjadi, momen ketika Aiolos meluapkan emosinya.

"Merunduk, Saga!"

Dua anak panah berdesing tepat di atas telinga Saga begitu sang pemilik telinga tiarap mengikuti instruksi Aiolos dari ujung gudang. Dua anak panah tadi mendorong salah seorang preman bertubuh kurus jauh sekali, membuatnya terperangkap dengan memaku ujung bajunya menempel di permukaan dinding gudang. Pisau daging berkarat yang hampir ia gunakan menikam Saga dari belakang saat remaja itu sibuk menghajar dua preman lain jatuh berdebum di lantai berdebu.

"Eh … makasih?" Saga berusaha untuk tidak merona. Aiolos baru saja menyelamatkannya dari ancaman terkena tetanus, tapi dia barangkali tidak mendengar karena Aiolos tidak menjawab. Remaja berambut coklat itu menghantam seorang lagi dengan ujung busur hingga terjengkang ke tumpukkan kayu ilegal, memberinya tidur sesaat bernama pingsan.

Saga hampir-hampir tertawa jika preman lain teman si kurus—yang sama cekingnya—tidak memukulkan balok kayu tepat ke kepalanya yang segera mengiriskan luka. Kepalanya pening sekali, tapi refleks luar biasanya membuatnya sempat melawan dengan menendang tepat di selangkangan. Jeritan _falseto_ terdengar nyaring begitu sang preman ambruk ke lantai. Saga bergabung dengan Aiolos, mereka berdiri menempelkan punggung masing-masing.

"Kau luka," Aiolos mengirim anak panahnya menancap ke kaki kiri salah satu preman yang segera tumbang.

Saga menyadari temannya ini tidak pernah menembakkan anak panahnya ke titik vital lawan, hanya kaki, tangan, atau bahu, atau sekedar menakuti dengan sengaja melesetkan panahnya dua centi dari telinga. Meski busur Aiolos terlihat sudah reyot sekali, tapi ketepatan menembaknya tetap saja jitu, mau tidak mau Saga terkagum. "Cuma agak pusing. Kau sendiri? Ada dua di arah jam enam."

Desingan panah beradu kain juga jeritan kaget terdengar setelah Aiolos menarik tali busurnya. "Tidak terlalu buruk. Tinggal berapa?"

Tinju berlapis cosmo Saga menerjang seorang lagi hingga membentur dinding. Retakan panjang tercipta begitu uap tipis keluar dari kepalan tangannya, hasil dari gabungan cosmo amat besar. Telunjuknya yang masih berasap tertuju pada seseorang yang meringkuk ketakutan tepat di sudut ruangan. "Tinggal dia."

Pria itu terlihat amat _shock,_ Saga tidak bisa menyalahkannya yang terus memandang dengan ketakutan saat dirinya dan Aiolos berderap makin dekat. Barangkali sulit baginya memercayai selusin tambah satu pria dewasa yang akrab dengan dunia kriminal dapat dibuat babak belur dengan mudah oleh dua remaja tanggung yang bahkan belum mimpi basah. Matanya menyalang memandangi bergantian teman-teman satu nanungannya yang tidak berdaya di gudang markas mereka yang setengah rusak akibat pertarungan tidak seimbang tadi.

Ada tiga yang tertancap ngeri di dinding berhias banyak anak panah memaku pakaiannya, dua gemetaran dengan kesakitannya masing-masing—kaki bersarang sebatang anak panah dan selangkangan ngilu, setidaknya dia menilai perbuatan Saga lebih kejam—dua lagi pingsan ditindih balok kayu, lima sisanya dikirim Saga entah ke mana dengan Another Dimension. Dia berdiri bersiap untuk kabur, tapi anak panah Aiolos yang melesat secenti dari puncak kepalanya, sanggup membuatnya kembali duduk manis.

"Ka-kalian calon Saint!" dia menunjuk Saga dan Aiolos dengan jari bergetar. "Me-me-melukai penduduk sipil itu dilarang! Kalian harusnya melindungi kami!"

Aiolos mengeluarkan pecahan keramik dari kantong panahnya. Preman tadi berjengit mengira Aiolos akan menusuknya dengan itu, tapi kakak Aiolia hanya mengacungkannya tepat di mata sang preman. "Tahu ini?"

Tampaknya Aiolos amat mengintimidasi sehingga otaknya cepat merespon. "I-itu curian kami yang pertama hari ini. Da-dari seorang anak—" dia menahan napas. Preman itu baru menyadari samar-samar kemiripan wajah Aiolos dengan bocah yang ia dan teman-temannya sergap tadi siang. "—ka-kau—kami akan menggantinya! Kami akan mengganti uangnya. Aku bersumpah demi Dewi Athena. La-lagipula jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak—"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI UANGNYA!" Aiolos meledak (tubuhnya tidak, tapi begitu dahsyat sampai-sampai cosmo emasnya terpencar ke mana-mana), Saga dapat merasakan gelombang energi melewatinya dan melumpuhkan sebagian sendi tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan si preman tua, tapi melihat dari wajahnya yang pucat pasi, Saga yakin dia pasti merasa seolah akan mati. "Aku mau mau kalian minta maaf padanya!"

"Berlutut!" Saga menambahi. "Sujud dan minta maaf tepat di kaki anak yang kalian remukkan hatinya."

"Itu, eh, terlalu kasar, Saga," sang pemilik nama menoleh dan menahan napas melihat Aiolos tersenyum kegelian. Itu senyum Aiolos yang pertama sejak sejam lalu. Tampaknya tadi adalah puncak kemarahannya, mengamuk seperti tadi rupanya membuatnya lumayan tenang, sekarang Aiolos terlihat lebih rileks. Dia menatap kembali pria di hadapannya, kali ini tanpa intimidasi, hanya berupa tatapan kasihan. "Kalian harus minta maaf, masing-masing dari kalian. Dia adik yang paling kusayang, menyakitinya berarti mati. Tapi akan kumaafkan kalau kalian mau minta maaf duluan."

DOR! DOR!

BBRUKKK!

"Aaaarrggghhh!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai-sampai Aiolos baru bisa menyadarinya tiga detik kemudian. Tapi itu sudah amat terlambat. Di depan pintu gudang, siluet seseorang berperawakan kekar dengan tinggi dua meteran menodongkan sepucuk pistol, menyeringai kejam di balik wajahnya yang penuh codet. Lubang pelurunya berasap. Sementara dua langkah darinya, tubuh Saga terbujur kaku bersimbah darah, dua peluru merobek perutnya. Aiolos terlalu kaget bahkan untuk bergerak.

"Tidak ada yang akan minta maaf, bocah. Berani-beraninya dua anak ingusan seperti kalian menghajar anak buahku!" Satu peluru ditembakkan lagi. Menerjang tubuh tidak berdaya calon Gemini.

"Hentikan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konsultasi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku butuh bantuan."

Degel nyaris menjatuhkan buku yang sedang ia baca begitu mendengar El Cid mengucap kalimat di atas. Petang ini dia berencana menghabiskan waktu dengan menyelesaikan satu bab, siapa sangka teman Capricorn-nya muncul di depan pintu kemudian mengaku butuh bantuan.

Ini tidak manusiawi.

Bukan, bukan begitu. Manusia adalah makhluk sosial, jelas tolong-menolong adalah hal yang wajar. Hanya saja dalam skala seorang Capricorn El Cid, minta tolong jauh dari kata normal. El Cid selalu bisa menyelesaikan apapun, pria itu hebat, nyaris sempurna, Degel selalu berpikir begitu. Jadi jika teman jangkungnya itu minta bantuan, sudah pasti ada hal yang gawat sedang terjadi.

"Oh, tentu, El Cid," Degel menutup bukunya kemudian melepas kacamatanya. "Bantuan apa?"

El Cid diam beberapa lama, Degel tidak berniat menginterupsi. Barangkali temannya itu sedang mencoba menguatkan hati.

"Kau dokter, benar begitu. Jadi aku ingin ... konsultasi."

"Kau sakit?" mata sang Aquarius terlihat khawatir. El Cid tidak pernah sakit, tubuh pria itu selalu bugar karena rajin latihan, meski El Cid termasuk yang malas makan. Virus macam apa yang berani menjangkiti tubuh seorang El Cid?

"Tidak. Hanya satu hal," Mentor Shura itu diam lagi. "Belakangan ini, aku tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak. Gelisah. Mimpi buruk."

Degel mulai mendapat gambaran apa masalah sebenarnya. "Dewa-dewa Mimpi itu, mereka mengganggumu?"

"Mereka memang tidak suka aku."

"Tapi salah satu dari mereka adalah pacarmu."

Itu topik yang paling dihindari El Cid. Seluruh Gold Saint tahu untuk tidak menyinggung apapun tentang pacar El Cid apapun itu bentuknya. Bukan, bukan karena mereka sedang bertengkar atau apa. El Cid memang selalu membatasi hal-hal menyangkut dirinya yang paling pribadi. Hubungan mereka terbongkar saat Oneiros ngapel tanpa izin, tidak diketahui siapa yang menembak dan ditembak. Tidak ada juga yang merasa terlalu repot-repot untuk bertanya walau Sisyphus beberapa kali terlihat ingin memancing.

"Itu wajar, El Cid," akhirnya Degel bicara. Dia tahu mereka berdua akan bertahan dalam posisi diam-diaman ini sampai malam jika dirinya tidak mengakhirinya. "Saat tidur, organ-organ manusia sedang istirahat. Normal jika kondisimu lebih lemah dalam mimpi."

El Cid hampir terlihat hilang harapan, tapi Degel buru-buru menyambung.

"Tapi ada satu, ada organ yang masih bekerja, bahkan lebih keras, saat manusia sedang terlelap," dia maju mendekati sang Capricorn. Dekat sekali, El Cid bahkan harus memundurkan tubuhnya. El Cid hampir mendorong teman hijaunya itu menjauh jika Degel tidak berhenti. Pria itu kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk cloth yang menutupi perut El Cid.

"Perut?"

"Pencernaan," Degel kembali menjaga jarak. Dia paham El Cid cukup risih didekati. "Kau harus mengoptimalkan sistem pencernaanmu. Itu membantumu tetap kuat meski sedang tidur."

"Dengan cara?"

Guru Camus menaikkan alis, seolah itu sudah jelas. "Makan, El Cid. Kau tidak lihat seperti apa tubuhmu? Kau butuh makan yang banyak. Sekarang pulanglah dan makan yang banyak!"

Daripada dokter yang memberi nasehat, itu lebih terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang menyuruh anaknya makan sayur. El Cid tidak pernah punya pengalaman dimarahi ibu-ibu galak, tapi dia mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan berbalik pergi.

Ibu-ibu galak (ahem!) maksudnya Degel, duduk kembali sambil menghela napas. Dia baru saja ingin membuka bukunya, rangkulan Kardia sudah duluan mengganggunya. Rupanya pria itu bersembunyi selama ini.

"Ceramahi dia panjang lebar, ujung-ujungnya cuma suruh makan. Kenapa gak bilang langsung sih?"

"Dia tidak akan mau menurut kalau seperti itu," Degel melepas rangkulan Kardia. "Kau bau alkohol."

"Ah masa?" Kardia mengetes aroma napasnya. "Enggak kok. Oh, Gel, aku juga mau konsultasi. Beberapa malam aku juga susah tidur."

"Dewa Mimpi terlalu cerdas hanya untuk menjadikanmu target mereka."

"Bukan!" Kardia menyeringai ganteng. "Mungkin bukan soal itu. Kurasa karena kasurnya. Jadi kayaknya bagus deh, kalau aku nginap di kasurmu. Gimana?"

"Lupakan saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balas Dendam 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Saga yang meringkuk di lantai terantuk begitu peluru lain menghajar perutnya kembali. Rasanya amat ngilu sampai-sampai bersuara pun ia tidak sanggup. Perutnya panas oleh timah dan darah, dia merasa seolah dua belas Kanon menendangnya bersamaan di tempat yang sama, dan serius, dia bicara berdasar pengalaman (hanya satu Kanon sih, bukan dua belas).

"Berhenti!" samar-samar dia dapat mendengar teriakan panik Aiolos. "Kau akan membunuhnya!"

"Memang itu mauku!"

Saga serasa ingin muntah begitu sesuatu berujung panas menyodok masuk ke dalam luka terbuka di perutnya. Dia pasti akan berteriak keras sekali jika tidak menggigit bibirnya. Saga tidak ingin Aiolos panik, karena pasti dirinya juga akan lebih panik. Di sisi lain dia mengakui, egonya tidak mengizinkannya terlihat tanpa daya di depan temannya itu. Pokoknya lebih baik bibirnya berdarah karena digigit daripada harus mengerang kesakitan meski rasanya memang ingin sekali.

'Athena … Dewi …' perasaan itu membantunya bertahan hidup. Hatinya nyaman hanya dengan mengingat junjungannya.

"Lepaskan dia!" Aiolos berlari mendekat, tapi Bos preman itu memasukkan ujung pistolnya ke luka Saga makin dalam lagi. Mengancam akan meregangkan nyawa Saga sekarang juga jika Aiolos tidak diam di tempat, calon Sagittarius itu tidak punya pilihan. "Hentikan! Kau menyakitinya." Suaranya sekarang terdengar mengiba.

Bos preman mencabut pistol yang ujungnya terhias darah kemudian menyimpannya di saku. Tubuh Saga mengejang kesakitan, tapi tidak merintih. Bibir pria besar itu menyeringai. "Kau cari mati, anak muda. Berlutut sekarang juga! Patahkan busurmu!"

Aiolos menurut, dia menjatuhkan busurnya kemudian menginjaknya hingga patah. Dia tidak peduli itu adalah busur satu-satunya yang ia miliki, yang penting Saga tidak disakiti lagi. "Biarkan aku mengobatinya. Lalu aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau."

"Sujud dan minta maaf di depan kakiku atau teman kecilmu mati!"

Aiolos marah sekali, dia ingin menghajar wajah penuh luka pria di hadapannya, tapi melihat Saga yang sekarat membuatnya tidak tega. Apapun itu, dia akan melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan teman-temannya meski harus mempermalukan diri. Aiolos berlutut, membungkukkan perlahan-lahan punggungnya hingga hampir membentuk garis lurus. Bibirnya nyaris mencium lantai jika suara tawa jenaka familiar tidak terdengar dari ambang pintu.

"Whoops!" Itu Dohko, dia menggendong Aiolia yang masih menangis di punggungnya, topi capingnya bertengger miring di atas rambut coklatnya. Tepat di belakangnya hadir seorang Specter bertampang dingin yang kontras sekali dengan cengiran Dohko. "Ketinggalan apa nih?"

"Tu-tu-tu-tu-tuan Dohko?!" Bos preman menyebut Dohko dengan ketakutan. Begitu juga sisa anak buahnya yang masih bertahan. Mereka memandangi sang Libra dengan amat terkejut bercampur ngeri meski Dohko tidak mengenakan zirah emasnya dan wajahnya penuh senyum seolah bertemu teman lama. Aiolos tidak tahu apa yang pernah terjadi dengan mereka di masa lalu, tapi tubuh besar berkali-kali lipat sama sekali tidak membuat sang Bos berhenti gemetaran.

"Hai, kawan. Lama tidak ketemu, ya?" Pria Cina itu menyamankan dirinya dan duduk di sebatang kayu besar sambil mengelus kepala Aiolia yang masih terisak. Kagaho mengikuti tapi tidak duduk, mata tajamnya terpaku pada Saga yang sekarat. "Kau punya markas baru? Hebat! Tapi kok panas ya?"

"Hei! Kau! Tuan Dohko kepanasan!" Bos preman menunjuk dengan panik anak buahnya yang masih duduk di belakang Aiolos. Pria malang itu mengambil kipas plastik di lantai kemudian mendekati Dohko dengan terpincang dan mulai mengipasinya.

"Ah~ lebih baik~" Dohko mengerling ke arah Kagaho. "Boleh?"

Aiolos tidak mengerti, tapi apapun itu, Kagaho berderap mendekati Saga. Berlutut meneliti seberapa parah kondisi kembaran Kanon itu. Luka Saga sudah pasti parah sekali, tapi separah apapun itu, Kagaho tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya. Tidak juga kasihan.

Saga menggeliat liar begitu kedua tangan Kagaho menekan-nekan lukanya dengan kuat. Bahkan masuk ke dalam hingga telapak tangan Kagaho amblas seluruhnya. Rasanya pasti perih sekali sampai-sampai Saga menitikkan air mata.

"Kau menyakitinya!" Aiolos nyaris menyerang Kagaho kalau saja Dohko tidak menghentikannya.

"Biarkan pacar si Dohko ini bekerja, Nak. Percaya dia."

Aiolos bersumpah dia melihat semburat merah di pipi Kagaho. Dia memutuskan untuk patuh, matanya mengawasi Saga dengan khawatir. "Tolong pelan-pelan."

Kagaho mengaduk-ngaduk tangannya di dalam perut Saga kemudian mengeluarkannya. Tangannya yang telanjang menggenggam tiga peluru, dia refleks melotot pada Bos preman dengan tatapan bengis, benci (di sini Aiolos yakin, meski terlihat judes, Kagaho sepertinya masih menaruh sayang pada anak-anak). Pria besar penuh luka parut itu berjengit. Tapi hanya sekilas karena Kagaho kembali bekerja.

Dia mengambil vial kecil dari saku kemudian mengalirkan cairan kental berwarna merah tepat ke atas luka Saga. Aiolos mengenalinya, itu darah Athena. Seharusnya itu sakit sekali, tapi sepertinya Saga sudah terlalu mati rasa dan lelah hingga tidak meronta. Itu bagus untuk Kagaho, dia dengan cekatan membuka kaos Saga, membiarkan tubuh bagian atas anak itu telanjang. Luka Saga terekspos bebas, parah sekali, Aiolos tidak sampai hati melihatnya. Kagaho merobek kaos kemudian melilitkannya ke perut sang Gemini, mencegah darah keluar lagi juga ancaman infeksi.

"Nah sekarang," Dohko menepuk kepala Aiolia sambil menatap Bos preman. "Kalian berhutang sesuatu pada anak ini."

Aiolia menyedot ingusnya dengan berisik. "Ka-kalian harus minta maaf. Minta maaf dengan tulus!" suaranya serak. "Aku juga mau busur untuk Kak Los. Bu-busur baru. Busur yang paling bagus."

Dohko tersenyum kalem. "Dengar tidak?"

Bos preman tegang sekali. "I-iya, Tuan. Satu permintaan maaf tulus, dan satu busur baru yang bagus."

"Ada lagi," Aiolia menatap sang preman dengan mata besarnya yang basah. "Kalian harus berhenti merampok. Deathmask yang suruh."

"Ta-tapi—" Bos preman menyanggah meski takut setengah mati dengan sorot tajam sang Libra. "Itu satu-satunya mata pencaharianku dan anak buahku, Tuan. Kalau kami tidak melakukannya, kami tidak bisa menyambung hidup."

"Kalian bisa kerja." Aiolia berkata.

"Tidak ada yang mau menerima orang buangan seperti kami …" kali ini preman yang mengipas Dohko ikut bicara.

Ini jelas sulit, tapi Aiolia menyambung lagi. "Ada toko bunga di pasar. Punya Helena. Mereka kurang pekerja. Helena baik. Dia pasti mau terima kalian."

Baik Bos preman dan anak buahnya terlihat tidak yakin, tapi mereka mengangguk.

Dohko tersenyum cerah ke arah mereka. "Bawa anak buahmu ke rumah sakit. Rawat mereka. Jangan pikirkan biayanya, yang penting besok kalian semua harus berkumpul dan minta maaf. Mengerti?"

"M-mengerti, Tuan."

"Nah~" Dohko gembira sekarang. "Pulang yuk!"

Aiolia memanjat turun dari punggung Dohko kemudian berlari memeluk Aiolos. Tangisnya pecah lagi. Aiolos lega adiknya baik-baik saja, dan bahkan mulai dewasa, dia mengelus rambut ikal coklat yang identik dengan miliknya itu.

"Kau hebat. Kakak belikan es krim, mau?"

Aiolia mengangguk, terus mengucurkan air mata. Dohko menepuk bahu Kagaho yang dibalas dengan naiknya sebelah alis, kemudian menggendong Saga hati-hati. Mereka berlima pulang bersama seperti keluarga yang bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Obat Nyamuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shura meninju lengan Angelo begitu Dohko, Aiolia dan Kagaho lenyap oleh teleport Shion. Dohko merasa bersalah menasehati Aiolos dan Saga untuk pergi ke markas tukang jambret, jadi dia pergi bersama Aiolia. Karena Kagaho kebetulan hadir juga, mereka pun pergi bersama-sama seperti keluarga bahagia. Meninggalkan Shion, Angelo yang dalam perawatan dan Shura di kuil Aries.

"Aww—hei! Sakit, tahu!" Angelo mengelus lengannya yang memar sambil cemberut ngambek.

Shura malah bersedekap menatap Angelo dengan sebelah alis yang naik. "Siapa Helena?"

Entah karena malu atau tinjuan Shura benar-benar keras, wajah Angelo mendadak merah. Kepiting kecil itu membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ini lebih baik jadi urusanku daripada urusan Aphrodite."

Sepertinya itu berhasil karena Angelo berani membuka mulut meski wajahnya sekarang layaknya kepiting yang kelamaan direbus. Shura mengenali itu sebagai perasaan malu, walau dalam hati agak takjub ada sesuatu yang dapat membuat teman bebalnya ini tersipu. "Cewek penjual bunga. Aiolia kerja di tokonya buat nabung. Aku gak sengaja ketemu tadi siang."

"Dan kau menyukainya." Shion menimpali sambil tersenyum geli. Dulu rasanya dia puber tidak secepat ini.

Angelo tidak menjawab, tidak juga menyanggah. Jadi Shura berasumsi jawabannya iya. Mengetahui temannya yang egois ternyata diam-diam naksir seseorang, kedengaran agak lucu sebenarnya. Tapi Shura mengerti, calon Saint Kambing itu juga sedang merasakannya. "Dan kau juga menyuruh mereka untuk tidak merampok lagi?"

Itu terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon, tapi Shion hanya tersenyum. Pembuat onar macam Angelo menyuruh orang agar tidak berbuat onar? Dia jadi ingin lihat ekspresi Manigoldo ketika mendengar ini. Meski begitu, Shion lumayan bangga, setidaknya Angelo juga terbukti punya hati nurani.

"Kenapa? Merampok 'kan gak baik!"

"Ya. Kata orang yang tiap minggu selalu mencuri mangga Colosseum," pria Jamir itu menatap dua bocah di hadapannya dengan tatapan marah imitasi.

Shura bungkam, tapi Angelo berani buka mulut tidak merasa bersalah, tipikal Manigoldo. "Kak Shion tahu?"

Shion ingin berlagak marah tapi dia selalu tidak bisa. Jadi dia tersenyum saja, kenakalan anak kecil yang wajar, meski saat dia kecil dulu mencuri mangga tidak ada dalam daftar hal-hal yang ingin dia lakukan. "Tidak masalah. Saya menanamnya juga untuk di makan 'kan? Jadi apa bedanya?" Dia bejalan ke dapur. "Mau kue? Atau teh?"

"Ku-kubantu," Shura melesat, ikut masuk ke dapur. Bocah itu berjinjit mengambil gelas-gelas di rak. Setidaknya dia harus menebus mangga Shion yang pernah ia curi bersama Angelo dan Aphrodite dengan membantu sang pemilik pohon sebisanya.

"Kau baik sekali." Shion memuji. Shura bohong jika dia tidak tersanjung, gurunya sendiri, El Cid, terlalu dingin. Pujian bukan hal yang sering diumbar tiap mereka latihan, bahkan jika Shura membuat kemajuan yang pesat. Meski begitu dia tetap sayang guru kambingnya.

"Kak Shion kenapa tidak ikut dengan Kak Dohko tadi?" Shura bertanya sekedar basa-basi, tangannya menuang teh ke gelas.

Lama, Shion tidak menjawab. Shura nyaris berpikir suaranya kurang kuat, jadi dia berencana bertanya lagi, tapi Shion menjawabnya duluan. "Mereka sudah cukup."

Seharusnya Shura diam, tapi jawaban Shion terasa gamang. Tidak, dia tidak menuduh Shion bohong atau apa. Mentor Mu itu jelas jujur, tapi ada hal lain, seolah Shion sengaja melupakan yang terpenting. Sayangnya Shura familiar dengan itu. _Déjà vu_. Dia jadi teringat dirinya sendiri juga Dohko yang menanyakan kenapa dia tidak ikut menghajar preman bersama Aiolos dan Saga.

"Kak Shion tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk, ya?"

Itu sepertinya skakmat karena Shion terlihat membeku beberapa detik. Sang Aries tersenyum manis setelahnya, tapi anehnya terkesan sedih. Dia membawa dua toples nastar coklat-nanas di masing-masing tangannya. "Anggap saja begitu. Kau punya pengalaman dengan itu, Shura?"

Yang ditanya jelas gelagapan menjawab. Shura merasa seperti diinterogasi. Tapi Shion tidak meminta lebih, pria itu berjalan duluan ke ruang tengah dengan santai. Shura tidak yakin begitu. Tidak akan ada orang yang santai begitu tahu orang yang disukainya pergi berdua bersama orang lain. Tidak Shion, tidak juga Shura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola~

Ngaret lagi ;" maaf sebelumnya. Bulan-bulan ini puncak-puncaknya mager XD

Buat Om, darahnya sudah kan? Hermesnya ditunggu XD

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan mengapresiasi fic ini dalam bentuk apapun. Terima makasih juga sudah mau menunggu ;"""" *peluk* jaga senyum semua~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Sanctuary Punya Cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

Kumpulan drabble tentang kehidupan Gold Saint di Sanctuary beserta anak didik mereka masing–masing. Di sini GS original saya jadikan masih bocah semua, minus si Dohko. Segala atribut yang disebutkan di bawah adalah milik penciptanya masing–masing. Hope you enjoy, and keep cosmo!

**Genre : **Humor, Family, Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ngobrol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aphrodite suka bunga, terutama mawar. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika bocah laki-laki cantik itu langsung akrab dengan Helena sekali ketemu. Dan jangan salahkan dia mengapa Angelo sedari tadi muram serta menjontorkan bibir tiap kali Helena dan teman barunya cekikikan oleh candaan botani yang hanya mereka saja yang mengerti. Jangan salahkan Aphrodite, jangan juga Shura.

Terutama Shura. Bocah itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Sayangnya, karena tidak bisa melampiaskan emosinya pada Aphrodite, Angelo akhirnya beringsut meluapkan amarahnya pada Shura yang malang.

"Apaan sih?!" dia mengomel di samping Shura yang sedang memangku salah satu dari adik bayi Helena. Siapa sangka Shura ternyata jago jaga anak-anak. "Apa bagusnya itu semua?" bocah itu lebih kepada frustasi daripada kesal.

Sehabis latihan, Aphrodite dan Shura (Aphrodite saja sih sebenarnya) mendesak agar Angelo mempertemukan mereka dengan Helena. Meski diwarnai kericuhan dan protes tidak terima berbau malu-malu, Angelo bersedia akhirnya. Seharusnya Helena sibuk di toko bunganya, tapi setelah bekas preman yang pernah menjambret Aiolia bekerja di sana (ceritanya panjang), gadis berambut cokelat itu punya waktu untuk mengobrol bersama sambil menidurkan adik bayinya.

Angelo masih malu-malu awalnya. Itu membuat Aphrodite semaput setengah mati, tidak pernah melihat sahabat tidak tahu malunya ini sedang tersipu. Calon Pisces itu berbaik hati berbasa-basi dengan bertanya varietas bunga yang dijual dan ternyata mendapat sambutan baik dari Helena. Mereka nyambung sekali, mengobrol ini-itu sampai Angelo jadi keki sendiri.

"Cuma bunga, kok!" Angelo manyun minta ampun. "Gak istimewa."

"Sekarang kutanya," Shura menidurkan bayi yang sekarang tengah mengemut jempol kanannya. Dia ingin menghibur temannya ini, tapi Angelo yang menggerutu karena cemburu juga sebenarnya salah. Dan Shura tidak suka membela yang salah. "Apa istimewanya topeng dari wajah manusia?"

"Itu beda!" sanggah Angelo.

"Itu sama."

Angelo ingin berdebat, tapi rasanya dia tidak punya peluang menang. Akhirnya dia menggerutu lebih keras lagi. "Pantas Aiolos lebih suka Saga daripada kau!"

Shura tersedak, seolah ada yang baru saja menyuapinya sesendok garam. "Aku tidak ... kenapa bawa-bawa dia?!"

Angelo cengar-cengir. "Kau kan suka Aiolos~"

"Tidak!"

Jika bukan karena Helena, Angelo akan menggoda sahabat kambingnya ini lebih jauh lagi. Apa yang lebih seru daripada melihat kloningan El Cid merona parah?

"Dia sudah tidur," gadis bunga itu mengambil alih adik bayinya dari gendongan Shura. Dia tersenyum semanis madu. "Shura pintar jaga anak bayi."

Aphrodite cekikikan mendapati Shura yang memalingkan wajah malu-malu. Tidak perlu pujian setinggi langit untuk membuatnya senang, cukup bilang kalau kerjanya bagus, Shura sudah merona malu. Bocah itu jarang dipuji, jangan heran jika kalian menyinggung kebaikannya saja, dia segera kaku saking bangganya.

"Aphrodite lucu," tawa renyah Helena keluar begitu selesai membaringkan adiknya di kasur. Sementara itu Angelo mengernyit, barangkali sama sekali tidak tahu temannya itu lucunya di mana. "Aku jadi mau lihat taman mawar di Sanctuary."

"Kau gak akan percaya!" anak didik Albafica menjelaskan, diikuti gerakan tangan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu juga komentar hiperbolis. "Cantik sekali. Warna-warni. Seluruh varietas mawar ada di sana. Sebutkan satu, pasti ada. Sayangnya ..."

"Sayangnya?" Helena amat antusias.

"Beracun," Angelo menyambung. "Aku takut kau kena racun. Jangan ke sana."

Kabar baiknya; gebetan Angelo memakluminya. "Kuilmu ada taman bunganya?"

"Eh ..." Kabar buruknya; Angelo tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. "A-ada."

"Bohong," Aphrodite memeletkan lidahnya. "Dia benci bunga."

"Aku suka, kok!" Angelo bersikeras, menahan malu.

Sang calont Pisces mencibir. "Sejak kapan?"

"... barusan."

Meledaklah toko bunga itu oleh tawa dan anak didik Manigoldo yang berwajah semerah delima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Egois**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidur sore menjelang petang memang tidak bagus, baik itu untuk kesehatan tubuh maupun mental seseorang. Sisyphus mengabaikannya karena terlalu lelah patroli kota hari ini. Sejak pertengkarannya dengan Regulus, suasana hatinya tidak pernah terlalu baik. Anak kakaknya itu juga mencanangkan perang dingin yang membuatnya tambah depresi.

Sisyphus hanya ingin menjaga. Dia sayang kakaknya juga ponakannya, dia tidak akan sudi memberikan seorang Regulus pada sembarang makhluk. Sisyphus sadar, jelas sekali, dia paham kelakukannya kelewat batas, tapi ini bentuk dari perlindungan. Itu hal yang Sisyphus selalu katakan tiap kali Gold Saint yang lain menyinggung sikapnya yang keras.

Memang iya, Saint Centaurus Bersayap dan Busur Panah itu ingin melindungi satu-satunya pertalian darahnya yang tersisa. Tapi jauh dari itu, ada alasan lain mengapa ia ngotot sekali menolak pinangan Rhadamantys. Sisyphus merasa dirampas, dia tidak mau Regulus direnggut dari sisinya. Baginya Rhadamantys hanyalah orang luar yang dengan lancangnya ingin mengklaim satu-satunya harta berharga miliknya. Dan calon Pope itu tidak akan pernah sudi.

Selama ini Sisyphus-lah yang selalu menjaga Regulus. Seharusnya dia senang ada orang lain yang sayang ponakannya dan bersumpah akan menjaga Regulus juga, tapi Sisyphus tidak merasa begitu. Dia malah terluka. Dengan Regulus yang senang hatinya menerima perlindungan orang lain, Sisyphus merasa perlindungan yang selama ini ia berikan masih belum cukup. Rhadamantys telah mengambil kakak kesayangannya, dia tidak mau orang yang sama merebut ponakan kesayangannya juga.

Egois? Sisyphus lebih suka menyebutnya terlalu sayang. Bukan 'cinta', tapi terlalu sayang.

Celakanya, begitu baru saja kepalanya menyentuh bantal, mimpi seketika merenggutnya dalam pusaran hitam kelam. Sisyphus seolah diteleport entah ke mana, dia tidak mengenali tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Seperti sebuah gua, hanya saja lebih luas dan berlangit-langit tinggi, keseluruhannya gelap tapi matanya dapat menangkap sesuatu bercahaya yang mulai mewujud membentuk tubuh manusia di mulut gua. Jika ini serangan, dia telah siap meski tubuhnya tidak berzirah.

Napasnya seketika hampir putus begitu bayangan berpendar tadi seutuhnya mewujud. "Ilias?"

Senyum terukir dari wajah transparan pria tinggi di hadapan Sisyphus. "Hai, Dik. Kau pucat."

Sisyphus tidak yakin harus gembira atau curiga, tapi dia menahan diri untuk segera memeluk kakaknya itu sebelum tahu ini jebakan atau bukan. "Kau ... bukan ilusi?"

"Bukan. Sebenarnya iya ... tapi bukan, aku jamin."

Sisyphus terlihat sama bingungnya dengan Ilias. Entah karena wajah bengong sang Sagittarius yang menggemaskan atau apa, Ilias tertawa renyah menjengahkan suasana yang kaku.

"Aku bukan ancaman, Dik. Aku hanya mau bicara," tubuhnya yang setipis kabut berpendar makin terang tiap dia tersenyum. "Aku ilusi, iya. Tapi ini 'memang' aku. Kau tidak perlu tegang begitu. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu."

Ucapan sang kakak tulus sekali, jadi sulit bagi Sisyphus untuk curiga. Meski begitu dia ingin memastikan. "Ini bukan akal-akalan Specter itu 'kan?"

Ilias tersenyum lagi, kali ini dibubuhi goresan penyesalan. "Sayangnya memang iya."

"Dia memakai Kakak untuk menggoyahkan keputusanku melindungi Regulus, dan Kakak setuju?" Sisyphus memang bisa dibilang yang terbijak di Sanctuary setelah Pope. Tapi di hadapan Ilias, seberapapun bestarinya Sisyphus, dia akan kembali menjadi seperti anak umur lima tahun yang merajuk.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau. Tapi setelah kulihat, kau memang terlalu mengekang, Dik," Ilias mengangkat tangan saat Sisyphus ingin protes. Meminta jangan diinterupsi dulu. "Sebenarnya lagi, ini bukan usul si Wyvern. Oneiros yang melakukannya atas permintaan El Cid."

"El Cid?" Sisyphus tampak terluka, dia merasa dikhianati. "Kenapa El Cid?"

"Awalnya, El Cid dimintai tolong oleh Dohko yang dibantu Kagaho. Shion dan Hasgard juga setuju dengan ini," Ilias tidak yakin apa itu penting (atau malah berbahaya), tapi dia merasa harus menyampaikannya. "Mereka sepakat kau telah berbuat hal yang keliru. Dan meminta aku untuk meluruskannya."

"... dan Kakak setuju?"

Ilias mafhum. Sisyphus pasti teramat kecewa. Pria itu hanya ingin melindungi warisan saudaranya, kemudian datang fakta bahwa dia ditentang oleh semua orang atas nama cinta dan kebebasan. Orang-orang terdekatnya bahkan berkomplot, memerangi hal yang seebenarnya sudah ia lakukan dengan benar. Siapa yang tidak merasa tersakiti kalau begitu?

Ilias ingin sekali membolehkan sang adik meninju wajahnya atau menendang perutnya agar Sisyphus merasa lebih baik, menyalurkan sedikit rasa frustasi. Sedikit rasa sakit bukanlah masalah. Seandainya saja dia bisa, sayangnya tubuhnya tidak lebih dari sebuah ilusi, lebih rapuh daripada asap paling tipis.

Sisyphus hanyalah pria baik yang dipandang jahat karena melakukan hal yang baik. Membingungkan memang, tapi Ilias maju mendekat. Mengusap rambut coklat adik kesayangannya dengan tangannya yang serupa uap. Dia tidak tahu apa itu berefek sesuatu, namun Sisyphus menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Berikan dia kesempatan memilih pilihan hidupnya," Ilias makin menyilaukan begitu senyum kalemnya muncul di bibir. "Regulus sudah besar."

"Dia masih kecil."

"Dia sudah besar."

"Dia masih sangat kecil."

"Dia sudah besar, Dik."

"Dia bahkan belum mimpi basah."

Ilias nyaris terbahak. "Dia ... apa?"

"Dia masih termakan lelucon kuno Manigoldo, dia masih sering dikerjai anak-anak, dia masih jadi bahan tertawan Kardia," Sisyphus mengucapnya dengan kesal. Bukan kesal pada orang-orang itu, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa jadinya dia di tangan si Wyvern, Kak? Aku memikirkan hal itu."

"Tidak. Kau memikirkan hal lain," dalam sosok mirip hantu pun, Ilias tidak beda jauh saat masih hidup. Tatapan meneguhkan imannya masih awet. "Jujurlah."

Sisyphus merasa dikuras sepenuhnya. "Dia satu-satunya pengingatku padamu. Dia harus selalu ada di dekatku agar tidak tercemar. Dia harus menjadi sepertimu."

"Sayangnya, Sisyphus," Ilias melunak. "Regulus bukan aku. Rhadamantys ingin memperbaiki semuanya, dan Regulus menerimanya dengan rela. Mereka ingin menjelaskan bahwa dendam lama bukan hal yang harus dibudidayakan. Kau mengerti maksudku, Dik?"

Sisyphus ingin bilang bahwa dia tidak mengerti dan kakaknya keliru, tapi tidak pernah begitu. Selalu dirinyalah yang salah tempat. "Aku butuh pembuktian."

"Hm?" Ilias tampak antusias.

"Bilang pada si Wyvern, besok, jam tiga pagi. Aku ingin bertemu."

"Bertemu saja?" kerlingan mata Ilias memantul pada iris Sisyphus yang terlihat berapi-api.

Sisyphus tidak menjawab, tapi raut wajahnya seakan kaku. Terjadi pemahaman tanpa kata di antara mereka. Bahwa besok, saat fajar tiba, diberikan atau tidaknya restu Sisyphus, akan ditentukan. Diplomasi atau kekerasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keping Darah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aldebaran memandangi jari telunjuk kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Pisau yang mengiris jarinya terjatuh ke lantai. Mengagetkan Mu yang sedang memotong daging mentah di dapur kuil Taurus tidak jauh darinya. Anak didik Shion itu panik bukan kepalang.

"Astaga!" Mu memacu kedua kakinya mendekati Aldebaran. Merebut telunjuk teman bongsornya itu dengan lembut. "Kok bisa?"

"Keiris. Sudah biasa," Aldebaran meringis. "Jari-jariku terlalu besar jadi. Pisaunya susah dipegang."

Beberapa hari lagi si kembar Gemini Junior berulang tahun. Gold Saint yang lain setuju membuat kejutan kecil-kecilan atas usul Defteros. Duo konstelasi bertanduk (Aries-uhuk-Taurus-uhuk) mendapat jatah mengurus konsumsi dan tetek bengek jamuan yang lain. Dan di sinilah mereka berdua, menyiapkan bahan baku sementara Hasgard dan Shion berbelanja kebutuhan sisanya.

Mu melirik wortel setengah utuh yang ternoda darah. Kemudian beralih lagi pada ujung jari Aldebaran yang masih mengucurkan cairan yang sama. Tidak normal, darahnya tidak mau berhenti keluar.

Aldebaran menghisap jarinya lalu meludah ke wastafel. Saliva bercampur darah merah larut ke dalam pusaran air. "Memang begitu kok, Mu. Lukanya susah menutup."

Bocah calon Aries itu tersenyum simpati. Tangannya yang mungil mengusap rambut pendek Aldebaran. Harus jinjit dulu karena kloningan Hasgard saat kecil itu luar biasa tingginya. "Hati-hati."

Aldebaran hampir tersenyum kalau saja dia tidak mencium bau amis dari rambutnya. Tampangnya berubah horor. "Mu habis potong daging, ya?"

"Iya," Mu menelengkan kepala.

"Belum cuci tangan?"

"..."

"..."

"Astagaa!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Aldebaran harus keramas di siang hari. Lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pandangan Pertama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak pandangan pertama dan keseribu dua puluh dua Aspros pada seorang petinggi negeri antah berantah sana yang bernama Andreas, Gold Saint Gemini itu paham akhirnya apa yang disebut dengan 'benci pada pandangan pertama'. Mengapa? Semua gerak-gerik serta tingkah laku si pria berambut merah selalu membangkitkan hasrat mencekik leher miliknya. Baik itu yang disengaja maupun yang tidak.

Senyum feminin yang entah atas alasan apa menjengkelkan jika dilihat. Gestur anggun memuakkan. Cara berjalan a la pengantin. Jubah mirip gaun yang panjang hingga menjulur ke lantai (Pope juga punya yang kayak begitu sih, tapi mengganggu saja kalau Andreas yang memakainya. Mungkin karena Apros sudah terlanjur benci). Belum lagi wajah kecewekan yang saking cantiknya sampai terlihat mengerikan.

Itu sudah nyaris membuat sang guru Saga mengamuk tidak jelas di depan Sisyphus jika tidak mengingat mereka bertiga sedang berdiskusi dalam damai demi menyukseskan rencana Wajib Berlatih Sembilan Tahun yang dicanangkan Polaris Hilda. Apalagi saat Andreas menatap teman sejawatnya dengan amat aneh seolah sedang ... menelanjangi.

Andreas memang cantik, pria cantik. Semua orang pasti tertarik. Tipikal Asmita dan Albafica. Hanya saja, beda dari sang Virgo dan Pisces yang cuek (bahkan merasa terganggu) dengan fakta itu, Andreas malah sadar betul bahwa dirinya memang rupawan luar biasa. Dia menguarkan pesona tak terbantahkannya sejak pertama kali bertemu pandang dengan Sisyphus.

Itu bikin jengkel.

"Terhitung beberapa hari dari sekarang, calon God Warrior Asgard akan tiba di Sanctuary," senyum tipis di wajah pucat Andreas terbentuk lagi. Dia mengerling ke arah Sisyphus dengan binar aneh di mata. Aspros sampai harus menahan geraman tidak suka. "Senang mencapai kesepakatan dengan kalian para Gold Saint Athena. Rumor itu tidak benar ternyata."

"Rumor apa?!" suara Aspros keluar lebih kasar dari yang dia kira.

Andreas mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengundang penasaran. Dia jelas mendengar pertanyaan Aspros, tapi tidak merasa harus buru-buru untuk menjawab. Ini bagai penerimaan tanda permusuhan jika Aspros teliti melihatnya.

"Rumor apa?" Sisyphus bertanya juga, lebih sopan.

"Bahwa kalian keji dan haus darah," Andreas memandangi Sisyphus dari atas ke bawah. Senyumnya merekah. "Ternyata tidak begitu."

Sisyphus tertawa renyah. "Tidak selalu, meski kadang kami juga begitu."

"Aku bisa melihatnya," dia menyeringai ke arah Aspros sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada Sisyphus.

Aspros berdiri saking tidak tahannya. Dia benar-benar akan mengajak pria cantik ambassador Asgard ini bergulat jika masih berlama-lama berdiam diri. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku masih ada urusan penting. Duluan, Sisyphus."

Ini egois, kekanakan dan pengecut sebenarnya. Meninggalkan medan pertempuran hanya karena kalah 'senjata' bukan tipe Aspros sejati. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan senyum kemenangan Andreas dari belakang. Tapi Gemini itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain meledak atau pergi. Dia bahkan sengaja menulikan diri dari panggilan Sisyphus.

Aspros tidak suka ada yang memandangi Sisyphus seperti itu. Bukan cemburu, lebih pada tidak suka.

Oke deh ... mungkin sedikit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keping Darah 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kekurangan trombosit. Beberapa penderita diabetes. Tidak heran kenapa Aldebaran berbadan besar. Jangan tersinggung."

"Tidak kok, Camus," Aldebaran menyahut dari lantai tempatnya duduk sementara Milo menepuk punggung lebar sang Taurus entah karena simpati atau menahan tawa.

Setelah rambut Aldebaran harum bunga melati (shampo Hasgard, ehem) dan Mu meyakinkan dirinya telah cuci tangan bersih-bersih, dua bocah itu menghambur ke perpustakaan kuil Aquarius demi menanyakan hal penting mengenai tubuh Aldebaran yang lambat menutupi luka. Mereka duduk melantai, membeku menahan dingin oleh AC alami Camus sementara sang pemilik kuil dan Milo (di mana ada Camus, pasti ada dia) tampak baik-baik saja.

"Apa itu tromb-apalah, gak bisa sebut," Milo bertanya.

"Trombosit," Camus menjelaskan. "Platelet, atau keping darah kalau kau juga tidak bisa sebut yang satu itu."

"Pelet?" Milo tertawa lucu.

"Gunanya untuk menutup luka. Mereka saling menyatu, memblok darah keluar dari kulit," Camus beralih pada Mu dan Aldebaran setelah capek mendapat basa-basi dari Milo.

"Kok bisa?" Aldebaran penasaran, dia memandangi telunjuknya yang berhias plester luka dengan penuh minat.

Camus berpikir sejenak. "Katakanlah kau terluka kena Excalibur."

Milo menginterupsi. "Tapi aku maunya dia kena Galaxian Explosion."

"Galaxian Explosion bukan luka, tapi hancur," Camus kembali pada Aldebaran. "Katakanlah kau luka kena Excalibur Shura."

"Tapi aku maunya Excalibur Kak El Cid."

"Saya author-nya, Milo."

"Oh, oke deh," Milo mengeluarkan dua jari dari tangannya, tanda damai. "Lanjutkan, Dokter~"

Camus menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Katakanlah Aldebaran luka kena Excalibur Shura. Berdarah ataupun tidak, sel darah putihnya akan keluar dari pembuluh untuk menjaga agar tidak ada kuman yang masuk lewat luka yang terbuka."

"Keluar dari pembuluh darah?" Mu mengangkat tangan meminta izin. "Memangnya bisa?"

"Sel darah putih bisa."

"Sel darah merah?"

"Tidak."

"Rasis!" Milo tidak terima.

"Kau akan mati kalau sel darah merahmu bisa bebas keluar masuk pembuluhmu, Milo," Camus menghela napas. "Intinya, sel darah putih akan datang bersama keping darah. Mereka memancarkan sinyal. Empati, begitulah, memanggil keping darah lain untuk datang, saling menyatu dan menutupi luka. Itu alasan kenapa memencet luka bisa membuat luka cepat mengering."

"Kenapa?" Milo gatal ingin bertanya.

"Kalau lukamu dipencet, Milo. Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Hmm ..." Milo mengusap dagunya berpikir serius sekali.

Camus mengintruksikan pada Aldebaran sambil mengacungkan jari ke arah Milo. "Cubit dia."

"Eh?" Aldebaran menurut saja.

"Aww!" Milo meraung. "Sakit!"

"Sakit 'kan," Camus hampir tersenyum melihat ekspresi kesal sahabat kalajengkingnya itu. "Semakin kuat rasa sakit, semakin kuat juga sinyal empati yang dikeluarkan oleh keping darah. Artinya semakin banyak keping darah lain yang datang untuk menutupi luka. Lukamu cepat sembuh. Tapi percuma saja kalau keping darahmu sedikit."

Aldebaran panik. Dia adalah seorang calon Saint. Kemampuan menyembuhkan luka yang lamban tentu bukan jaminan. "Bagaimana pelet itu bisa jadi banyak? Aku harus apa?"

"Pertama, namanya platelet," Camus menghela napas. "Kedua, makan sayuran hijau. Itu bisa membantu. Atau gandum."

Aldebaran mengangguk meski ide tentang sayuran itu agak tidak membuatnya bersemangat. Mu tersenyum menyemangati. Bocah lucu itu menggumamkan sesuatu tentang akan menjamin kebutuhan sayuran temannya itu tiga kali sehari yang sama sekali tidak membuat Aldebaran tampak lebih bersemangat.

"Oke deh," Milo mengangguk-angguk sok paham. "Jadi kalau kekurangan pelet itu berbahaya. Tapi kalau kelebihan gimana?"

Camus terlalu capek hanya untuk membenarkan ucapan Milo. "Berbahaya juga. Kalau kau mendadak dapat kayak gumpalan darah di mana saja di kulitmu, itu tandanya. Itu bisa sebabkan serangan jantung. Atau stroke. Atau keduanya."

Anak didik Saint Kalajengking itu meringis. "Bahaya. Jadi besok aku gak mau makan sayur, deh."

"Itu bukan alasan, Milo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maapkan atas kengaretan ini :"

Padahal mau publish pas bulan Maret lalu, pas hari jadi SPC yang pertama, tapi terlalu mager :" #plak

Maaf juga karena fic lalu terlalu pendek :"

Tenang, akan ada yang 'spesial'. Iya kan, Om? XD

Request yang masuk akan berusaha dipenuhi, termasuk tentang kapal Biru-Uban-Mawar-Mawaran (kenapa Mbak albaficaaiko? :" )). Juga Siapa yang duluan nembak, Cid atau Onei? X"D

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang telah meluangkan waktu dan membaca fic ini serta merespon dalam bentuk apapun *peluk*

Bagi yang telah UN, selamat!

Bagi yang sedang ujian semester, semangat!

Jaga senyum semua~


	11. Chapter 11

**Sanctuary Punya Cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

Kumpulan drabble tentang kehidupan Gold Saint di Sanctuary beserta anak didik mereka masing–masing. Di sini GS original saya jadikan masih bocah semua, minus si Dohko. Segala atribut yang disebutkan di bawah adalah milik penciptanya masing–masing. Hope you enjoy, and keep cosmo!

**Genre : **Humor, Family, Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hilang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiada yang dapat membuat seorang Gold Saint Taurus Hasgard panik bukan kepalang selain Aldebaran yang menghambur ke arahnya sambil berurai air mata. Dia amat sayang murid penerusnya itu, dia paling benci melihat seorang anak kecil menangis.

"Tenang, nak," tangannya yang besar dan penuh bekas luka mengusap rambut pendek Aldebaran. "Ada apa?"

Sang murid mendongak, memberikan tatapan nelangsa dari kedua matanya yang basah. "M-Mu hilang, hiks ..."

Hasgard mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Kemudian menghela napas lelah. Demi Athena, ampun deh.

"Lagi?"

"I-iya," Aldebaran menyedot ingus. Kedua tangannya dipenuhi kantong belanja.

Gold Saint kuil kedua itu memberi sang murid pelukan empati sebelum menggendongnya pulang.

Mu hilang.

Kejadian ini hampir tiap hari terjadi, sialnya, dalam waktu yang selalu tidak dapat diprediksi. Minggu lalu saat makan malam bersama, Mu mendadak raib di tengah acara. Besoknya Mu terbangun di kebun padahal malamnya tertidur di kuil Aries. Lusa berikutnya bocah itu hilang seharian dan ditemukan El Cid menangis di tengah hutan. Kemarin Mu membuat gempar dengan tiba-tiba muncul saat Aphrodite sedang mandi (Degel bekerja lembur mengobati kulit domba kecil itu yang infeksi tertusuk banyak duri), dan sekarang hilang saat jalan-jalan bersama Aldebaran.

Duh.

Shion-lah yang paling dibuat susah. Teleportasi adalah kemampuan yang luar biasa, Shion bangga sekali saat muridnya terbukti bisa melakukannya. Mu memang hebat, cemerlang untuk anak seusianya. Tapi bocah kecil itu belum mampu mengendalikan destinasi serta durasi teleportasinya. Dia bisa saja tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di tempat-tempat _random_.

Hasgard mendudukkan Aldebaran di kursi saat Aiolos, Saga dan Shura (diketahui sebagai regu Pelacak, Pencari dan Penemu disingkat P3. Manigoldo mengusulkan nama ASS yang diambil dari singkatan nama mereka, tapi tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah) lewat di kuil Taurus. Tiga remaja itu dipilih khusus oleh Shion karena memang punya koordinasi yang bagus dan dapat dipercaya.

"Mu hilang di mana?" Tubuh tegap Hasgard duduk di samping sang murid.

Aldebaran kira-kira dua kali terisak dan lima kali mengusap mata sebelum menjawab. "D-di pasar. Aku mau belikan Mu es krim, tapi Mu langsung hilang."

Ini buruk. Hasgard mengelus bahu Aldebaran, menenangkan hati anak itu. "Kalau Mu terus-terusan begini, tidak ada pilihan lain selain 'itu' sampai dia bisa mengendalikan teleportasinya."

Si Taurus mini mendongak penuh tanda tanya. "'Itu'?"

Sebenarnya Hasgard tidak ingin bilang, dia takut muridnya ini jadi panik. Tapi cepat atau lambat hasil rapat darurat para Saint tadi malam pasti akan anak itu ketahui juga. Meski agak tidak manusiawi.

"Mu akan diikat dan dikurung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jahat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Regulus berlari panik menuju Colosseum. Adrenalin mengalir amat kencang di seluruh pembuluh darahnya hingga membuatnya banjir keringat. Matahari belum lagi terbit, hanya berupa semburat merah di ufuk timur sana. Tapi rasa kantuknya telah hilang seluruhnya.

Gold Saint muda itu hanya berharap satu hal; semoga dia belum terlambat.

Tepat jam empat lewat, pacar El Cid datang mengagetkan Regulus di ranjang. Specter berambut _bayclin _itu memberi kabar mengenai pertemuan Sisyphus dan Ilias dalam mimpi juga permintaan Sisyphus mengajak Rhadamanthys 'bertemu' empat mata saat fajar.

Betapapun inginnya Regulus mencekik sang dewa mimpi karena terlambat memberi tahu, dia harus menahan diri sambil berterimakasih karena ada hal yang lebih _urgent _lagi. Aksi ogah ngomong Regulus terhadap sang paman terbukti berdampak buruk, remaja itu jadi tidak dapat memprediksi pergerakan Sisyphus.

Apapun itu, dia yakin seratus persen bahwa mantan pacarnya juga Sisyphus bukan sekedar 'bertemu'.

Anak semata wayang Ilias itu tidak habis pikir. Sisyphus selama ini adalah sosok om-om yang baik dan bersahaja, selalu dapat mengerti Regulus luar dan dalam. Figur paman yang tidak ada duanya. Sekarang bayangan sempurna itu hilang total dalam kepalanya.

Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan, bahkan untuk yang sekelas Rhadamanthys. Kesalahan besar memang, tapi Regulus menolak jatuh dalam jurang dendam. Dia memilih hal lain, kasih sayang.

Rhadamanthys terbukti tulus menyesal, dan meski jarak umur dua kesatria beda naungan itu terlampau amat jauh, tiada yang bisa mengelak dari perasaan masing-masing.

Regulus cinta Rhadamanthys.

Dia tidak pernah mengucap itu keras-keras, tapi memang tidak perlu. Karena semua orang sudah tahu. Pinangan sang Wyvern telah jauh-jauh hari datang. Regulus senang akan fakta bahwa perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dulu dia berpikir akan ada banyak penolakan dari pihak Rhadamanthys, namun ternyata kecaman keras malah datang dari kubu Regulus sendiri.

Sang paman sendiri.

Sosok ayah kedua yang selalu ia hormati.

Panutan Regulus hidup dan mati.

_CRASH_!

Pemuda personifikasi singa itu berhenti berlari. Ekspresi kecewa, marah dan frustasi mewarnai wajah rupawannya. Tepat sepuluh kaki di hadapannya, berdiri Gold Saint Sagittarius Sisyphus, menggenggam busur dengan armor emas terang terpantul cahaya mentari.

Di sisi lain telah hadir Rhadamanthys, berlutut memegangi perut yang tertancap sebatang anak panah. Tanpa armor. Tanpa pelindung dada. Hanya sepotong jas koyak bersimbah darah.

Regulus menerjang sang Hakim, memeluk tubuh tinggi itu penuh emosi. Rhadamanthys berupaya berucap bahwa diriya baik-baik saja, tapi tidak jadi. Tentu karena dia mengerti Regulus tidak membutuhkan basa-basi berisi pembohongan keadaan.

"Pa-Paman ... yang paman lakukan itu ..." Regulus mendongak mengincar iris biru langit Sisyphus. Mata yang selalu ia kagumi itu kini tidak begitu memesona lagi, tersembunyi helai almond yang sama dengan miliknya. "... jahat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hilang 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aiolos harus membelikan Mu es krim dan menjamin kebebasan dari ceramah Shion hanya agar si domba kecil itu berhenti menangis. Dirinya bersama Saga dan Shura nyaris terjengkang begitu mendapat kabar bahwa Mu hilang (lagi).

Berbekal Another Dimension Saga, keahlian Shura mencari jejak, juga ketajaman matanya yang selalu dilatih membidik, mereka bertiga sukses menemukan Mu di ...

Coba tebak ... yap! Terkurung dalam gudang penyimpanan anggur, menangis sampai air matanya habis.

Mencegah agar pewaris Cloth Aries itu tidak tercecer ke mana-mana lagi, Aiolos setuju untuk menggandeng tangan Mu sementara sang Gemini menggenggam tangan yang sebelah lagi. Jadi resiko teleport kambuhan Mu bisa diperkecil persentasenya. Sekalipun iya, mereka bertiga akan menghilang, setidaknya Mu dapat teman untuk kembali pulang.

Mereka tengah berjalan menuju Sanctuary bagai keluarga bahagia. Meski Saga menawarkan transportasi yang lebih mudah, Mu kecil memohon agar mereka berjalan saja. Tiada yang dapat menolak permintaan si bocah dengan mata besar yang basah.

Shura mengawasi dengan berjalan di belakang mereka bertiga. Aiolos khawatir karena sejak tadi temannya itu tidak bicara apa-apa. Murid Sisyphus itu tidak tahu saja, bahwa si Kambing mini sedang berupaya mengeraskan hati agar tidak cemburu sampai mati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Aiolos berbalik, menyadari betapa Shura selalu melihat-lihat sekitar. Apa saja kecuali sesuatu di depannya.

"Menurutmu aku tidak baik-baik saja?" jawaban Shura terkesan cuek dan agak sedikit jengkel.

"Uh, tidak," Sisyphus jadi bingung harus bereaksi apa. "Mukamu cemberut, sih."

"Muka Shura memang selalu begitu," Saga menyahut.

Entah mengapa itu terdengar sepuluh kali lebih menjengkelkan saat si Gemini Kakak yang mengucapnya. Shura berupaya _poker face_, dia telah berlatih dari si ahlinya wajah dingin, El Cid-sama. "Benar, mukaku memang begitu. Sekarang ayo cepat pulang sebelum Mu hilang lagi."

Shura berjalan duluan, melewati Aiolos, Mu dan Saga yang masih bergandengan tangan. Dia sadar rasa iri membuat hatinya sekeras batu. Dan betapapun inginnya Shura tidak peduli akan makin intimnya kedekatan Aiolos dan Saga, dia selalu merasa hatinya hampa.

Seperti ada yang hilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cape Sunion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini harusnya spesial. Hari ini harusnya dia bahagia karena bertambah usia dan lain sebagainya. Tapi Kanon lebih suka menyendiri dulu. Paling-paling Saga yang akan dapat semua perhatian. Serius, bocah itu benar-benar merasa berbagi hari lahir dengan anak emas semua orang adalah hal yang payah.

Mereka tidak tahu saja bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang kedua.

Kanon ingin menghibur diri. Cukup seorang diri. Karena hanya dirinya sendirilah yang mengerti. Dia ingin mengunjungi tempat yang belakangan ini selalu jadi destinasinya saat sedang galau. Penjara Bawah Air. Cape Sunion.

Oke deh, hina saja Kanon. Tidak apa-apa. Pergi ke penjara saat sedang galau dan tertekan hanya akan meningkatkan keinginan bunuh diri. Kanon tahu, tapi dia merasa tidak ingin bunuh diri (mungkin belum). Bui seram yang sudah lama tidak digunakan itu membuat hatinya menjadi lebih baik entah mengapa.

Barang kali karena Cape Sunion demikian menyedihkannya sampai-sampai Kanon merasa baik-baik saja dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Barang kali karena Cape Sunion memberikan fakta bahwa masih ada yang lebih buruk daripada dianaktirikan semua orang. Masih barang kali. Tapi itu cukup untuk menghangatkan hati Kanon.

"Eh?"

Ternyata dia tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain (bocah lain lebih tepatnya) yang telah mengambil tempat nongkrong favorit Kanon di ujung tebing. Si penggila topeng mayat. Manigoldo generasi kedua. Deathmask di Angelo.

"Eciee~~" pewaris cloth kepiting itu me-_notice _Kanon lebih dulu. "Yang sebentar lagi mau mati."

_Eh?_

Kanon harus mengakui bahwa itu adalah ucapan ulang tahun paling buruk yang pernah dia dengar seumur hidup. Tapi jika Angelo yang mengucapnya serasa lucu saja. Mungkin karena sang kepiting kecil telah terbiasa di lempar ke alam barzah sana oleh Manigoldo sehingga mengerti luar dalam apa makna dari kematian.

Terlebih, lepaskan fakta bahwa Angelo adalah manusia pertama yang mengucap 'selamat ulang tahun' padanya.

Kanon mengambil tempat di sebelah Angelo. "Kenapa ke sini? Mau bunuh diri?"

"Kasar banget," Angelo manyun, tanpa kesan unyu. "Dengar ya, aku tiap hari bolak-balik Yomotsu Hirasaka. Gak tertarik ke sana cepat-cepat. Aku tertarik sama itu tuh, itu!"

Kanon tidak terkejut saat Angelo menunjuk Cape Sunion di bawah sana. Berbagi tempat kesukaan oleh calon kandidat _serial killer_ masa depan tidak membuatnya takut sama sekali, malah agak geli.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena keren!" Angelo mengeluarkan tawanya yang khas. "Bayangkan! Pas air pasang kau tenggelam, tapi saat kau pasrah mau mati, airnya surut. Dan terus kayak gitu tiap hari. Penjara bagus, keren banget 'kan?"

Kanon mengangguk saja. Keren memang, kecuali jika kaulah penghuninya. Dia melihat bahwa Angelo telah mengemukakan premis penjara yang lumayan. Mendesak orang sampai nyaris mati berkali-kali tapi tidak membunuh mereka. Bermain-main dengan nyawa manusia.

Sebongkah kemerahan mendadak menghantam pelipis Kanon. Benda bulat itu jatuh ke pangkuan kaki kecilnya segera. Kanon meng-_glare _sang pelempar. "Apa-apaan?!"

"Hadiah buatmu," Angelo menggigit apelnya sendiri. Tampangnya polos tak berdosa. "Kau 'kan ulang tahun. Aku curi punya Kak Kardia, ngomong-ngomong."

Murid Defteros itu harusnya marah. Tapi tidak. Dia malah merasa tersentuh. Angelo bersusah payah merepotkan dirinya mencuri sebuah apel hanya untuk Kanon. Bukankah itu manis? Ataukah karena jarang sekali ada yang menaruh perhatian pada Kanon sampai-sampai mencuri dia persepsikan sebagai tindakan kasih sayang tingkat tinggi?

Masa bodoh saja bagi Kanon. Intinya dia senang menerimanya.

"Makasih."

Kanon tidak menyuarakannya keras-keras. Tapi dia yakin Angelo mendengarnya karena si bocah Italia menyunggingkan senyum miring yang meski terkesan jail, ternyata cukup manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sahabat Lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Milo menyadari, kadar waktu Camus melamun meningkat dari hari-hari biasa. Biasanya sahabat es batunya itu selalu terlihat termenung membaca buku. Tapi sekarang bukanlah buku, melainkan secarik kertas yang diam-diam Camus ambil dari meja kerja Degel.

Ini aneh karena ...

a) Camus tidak setuju tindakan mencuri apapun itu bentuknya

b) Kertas itu adalah data dan foto. Camus termasuk bukan tipe yang hobi menatap foto lama-lama

c) Milo agak merasa cemburu

d) Semua jawaban benar

Yang menambah kepanikan adalah, ekspresi Camus saat Milo memergokinya. Murid Degel itu akan segera menyembunyikan kertas itu di belakang punggung dan berucap seolah tidak apa-apa. Tapi Milo tahu tentu ada 'apa-apa', dia hanya terlalu segan untuk mendesak Camus lebih jauh lagi.

Melalui penyelidikan sepihaknya, kalajengking mini itu sadar bahwa kertas yang terus-terusan dipandangi Camus adalah salah satu data dari beberapa anak-anak pelatihan dari Asgard yang akan tiba di Sanctuary beberapa hari lagi. Itu membuat Milo jadi tidak tenang.

Selama ini Milo selalu berbangga hati bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya yang dapat meluluhkan hati Camus yang sekeras gletser. Tapi jauh sebelumnya ternyata telah ada seseorang yang lebih dulu membuat Camus nyaman. Bukannya Milo tidak suka, dia hanya tidak senang saja saat tahu bukan dirinyalah yang pertama.

Camus punya sahabat lain. Sahabat yang lebih dia sayangi daripada Milo.

Jika mimpi buruk Milo punya mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk dari mimpi buruknya pasti akan memimpikan ini.

Terlalu posesif? Sang murid Kardia lebih ingin mengatakan ini sebagai 'terlalu sayang'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya bisa apdet juga :"

Maaf karena lama juga saya sadar bahwa jumlah word-nya ternyata makin lama jadi makin sedikit tiap chap-nya :"

Terima kasih bagi yang telag membaca dan mengapresiasi fic ini dalam bentuk apapun :3

Dan untuk kembar kesayangan kita semua, selamat ulang tahun~~ *cubit*

Jaga senyum semua~


	12. Chapter 12

**Sanctuary Punya Cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

**Saint Seiya Soul of Gold © Toei Animation**

Kumpulan drabble tentang kehidupan Gold Saint di Sanctuary beserta anak didik mereka masing–masing. Di sini GS original saya jadikan masih bocah semua, minus si Dohko. Segala atribut yang disebutkan di bawah adalah milik penciptanya masing–masing. Hope you enjoy, and keep cosmo!

Beberapa kata vulgar mulai digunakan

**Genre : **Humor, Family, Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diskusi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, cinta tak direstui ya," Andreas yang duduk di sisi sofa paling ujung bersebelahan dengan Sisyphus mengangguk sambil menyesap teh hangat. "Menarik."

Seluruh Gold Saint sisanya memandanginya sambil bertanya-tanya mengapa sang Duta Asgard bisa hadir di sana. Mereka bingung meski tidak menyuarakannya. Kedengaran agak tidak sopan sepertinya.

Dohko sang tuan kuil mencondongkan sisi tubuhnya ke samping, ke arah si kembar Gemini Senior. Dia berbisik. "Yang ngundang dia siapa, sih? Kok ada di sini?"

Defteros mengangkat bahu sambil berucap "Tahu tuh," tanpa suara.

Aspros sendiri tidak menjawab, tapi kepalan tangannya ia genggam erat. Terlihat teramat jengkel sekali. Ini masalah personal dan tidak formal dalam lingkup khusus para Gold Saint saja. Dia tidak suka ada orang luar yang lancang ikut campur, terlebih orang luar berambut merah dan berwajah cantik.

Terlebih lagi orang luar berambut merah dan berwajah cantik itu duduk menempel bersisian dengan Sisyphus. Aspros jadi bimbang antara ingin segera menjambak rambut Andres atau membelikan kuil Libra sofa baru agar duduk mereka tidak berdempetan. Tapi akhirnya tidak ada dari keduanya yang ia lakukan.

Serangan fajar Sisyphus pada Rhadamanthys sukses menghebohkan pagi di Sanctuary. Minos dan Aiacos datang menjemput Rhadamanthys yang terluka setengah jam kemudian tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Bahkan si Griffin absen menggombal Albafica. Tidak biasanya.

Dohko akhirnya berinisiatif mendiskusilan masalah ini sebelum perang dingin bagian kedua antara Paman dan Ponakan terulang kembali. Kuil Libra kemudian dialihfungsikan menjadi tempat rapat darurat karena lokasinya yang strategis, berada di tengah-tengah. Meski kekurangan tempat duduk hingga sebagian besar anggota rapat harus rela berdiri dan melantai. Agak tidak nyaman memang, tapi hidangan teh hangat dan nastar rasa nanas coklat cukup untuk membuat mereka bertahan.

"Kalau mereka saling mencintai, kenapa harus dihalang-halangi?" Andreas melanjutkan lagi.

"Eh?" Regulus mengerjap tidak percaya. "Anda mendukungku?"

Tidak perlu anggukkan sang Duta Asgard untuk tahu. Setelahnya, Regulus merasa amat terharu.

Sisyphus sama sekali tidak merespon. Pandangan pria itu bahkan kosong, terkesan enggan mengikuti pembicaraan. Aspros tidak suka melihatnya begitu. Seolah semua kesalahan dibebankan kepadanya.

Akhirnya Aspros angkat bicara. "Kita berbicara tentang Rhadamanthys. Sisyphus hanya ingin melindungimu, Regulus."

Semua orang memandanginya dengan aneh. Aspros selalu berusaha untuk tidak melibatkan dirinya dalam masalah cinta-cintaan pelik ini. Bahkan sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kepemihakan. Jika sang Gemini telah menunjukkan pada siapa dirinya menggantungkan pilihan, jelas akan berat sebelah. Karena kedudukan Aspros, meski tidak ada Gold Saint yang pernah menyuarakannya, cukup tinggi di antara mereka.

"Dengan cara melukai orang lain?" Regulus berdiri. Wajahnya merah, jelas bukan karena teh hangat yang diminumnya. "Kalian pikir aku senang?!"

"Niatnya baik, sih. Tapi cara Sisyphus memang salah," Dohko menengahi.

"Tuh 'kan!" Regulus menyahut cepat, menemukan satu lagi pendukungnya.

"Tapi kau yang ngambek sama Sisyphus juga salah, Regulus. Sudah minta maaf?" Dohko melanjutkan lagi.

"Eh, Neraca. Lu mihak siapa, sih?" Manigoldo yang duduk di lantai menginterupsi.

"Gak di pihak siapa-siapa, Kelomang. Saya moderator," sang tuan kuil melebarkan senyumnya. "Kalau ada pihak yang berat sebelah, itu tugas saya untuk menstabilkannya. Karena saya neraca."

"Kalau Dohko moderator ..." Kardia mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk berkuku merahnya di meja. Si Kalajengking senior juga termasuk kelompok yang melantai. "Aku mau jadi notulisnya!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening sekuil Libra.

"Oke. Sampai di mana tadi?" Dohko serta-merta menghadap Aspros. Apa sajalah asal bukan Kardia. Yang lainnya pun serempak meng-amnesia-kan diri mereka dari usulan sangat tidak masuk akal sang penjaga kuil ketujuh.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Sisyphus berdiri. Mendadak sekali hingga yang lainnya ikut tegang. Aspros berusaha menerka-nerka apa kiranya yang ingin dideklamasikan sang Sagitarius. Pembelaan? Penolakan? Penegasan? Nyatanya Sisyphus hanya melangkah menjauh dan mulai bersuara saat mencapai muka pintu.

"Ini hari yang berat. Masih pagi, jangan bebankan tubuh kalian dengan hal yang tidak perlu," bersamaan dengan ucapan menenangkan hati itu, Paman Regulus undur diri. Berderap pergi, mengundang reaksi penolakan dari sang ponakan.

Niat Regulus menghadang kepergian pamannya dihalangi oleh kungkungan lengan coklat Defteros. "Sudah cukup. Pamanmu lagi stres, tuh."

Regulus jelas menolak, tapi Saint muda itu akhirnya setuju dan duduk kembali. Meski hatinya dongkol setengah mati.

"Maaf atas kekacauan ini, Tuan Andreas," Asmita berbicara setelah hening cukup lama.

Duta Asgard menanggapinya dengan senyuman di wajah. "Ah, tak masalah."

Seringaian Andreas yang makin tajam mengundang rasa penasaran Aspros. Tapi ia tidak punya kesempatan bertanya karena Asmita kembali bersuara.

"Sekarang mengenai efek sampingnya. Sadar atau tidak, kita telah mengirim pesan kasar kepada pihak Specter Hades. Saya sarankan kita mengirim beberapa orang sebagai misi ramah-tamah. Menjelaskan kepada mereka bahwa ini bukan pernyataan perang."

"Oke deh," Manigoldo meninterupsi dengan seringaian jail di wajah. "Jadi siapa nih yang mau ke neraka?"

Di luar dugaan, Degel mengangkat tangan. "Saya-"

"Enggak!" Kardia meraung posesif. "Gak boleh!"

"Siapa bilang saya mau pergi," Degel menanggapinya dengan dingin. "Saya ingin mengusulkan El Cid, Albafica, Manigoldo dan Dohko untuk menangani misi ini."

"ENGGAK! Gak boleh!" sekarang giliran personifikasi neraca dan kelomang yang meraung. Mereka bahkan berdiri dari sofa.

"Kalian berempat yang paling tinggi persentase keberhasilannya," Aspros mendukung usulan Degel begitu mendapati inti utamanya. "Karena kalian masing-masing punya pacar Specter."

Dohko dan Manigoldo merona, sementara Albafica membuang muka. "Aku tidak punya."

"Gue, Fica sama Dohko gak mau," Manigoldo menghitung dengan jari. "Lu gak mau juga 'kan, Cid?"

Capricorn di seberang sofa masih duduk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang biasa. Tapi bagi mereka yang telah melewati banyak hal bersama, kentara jelas suatu tarikan samar di ujung bibir El Cid. Tarikan yang seharusnya menjadi senyuman tapi tidak terbentuk sempurna karena sang pemilik wajah tidak terbiasa melakukannya.

Manigoldo terpaku. Tentu dia tahu, El Cid setuju. Si Saint Kambing Berekor Ikan memang tidak pernah menolak misi yang diberikan, El Cid adalah pria yang taat aturan, tapi Manigoldo yakin kali ini ada penyebab lain.

"Kita pergi sebelum sore," pria Spanyol itu berdiri dan melangkahkkan kaki pergi menuju kuil miliknya sendiri.

Sementara tiga anggota misi (pemaksaan) yang lain menggerutu dalam diam. Menyadari tidak adanya lagi jalan untuk menolak.

Dohko memandangi cangkir teh El Cid di meja yang telah dingin. Sekarang tinggal setengah. "Dia pengen ketemu Oneiros mungkin, ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alkes 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, Gel," Kardia mengacungkan silinder panjang yang berujung melengkung dan berlubang dua. Diameternya tidak sebesar kelingking sang Saint Kalajengking. "Yang panjang ini apa namanya?"

Sehabis rapat tidak mengenakkan hati (meski jamuan sederhana Dohko cukup menjadi nilai plus) Degel meminta tolong Kardia membantunya menyusun alat-alat kesehatan di kuil Aquarius yang baru tiba pagi tadi. Beres-beres sebenarnya bukan keahlian Kardia, tapi jika Degel yang meminta, bagi guru Milo itu, kata 'tidak' tak pernah ada.

Di luar dugaan, antusiasme Kardia membumbung. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa alat bantu kesehatan ada banyak macam dan jenisnya. Bentuknya pun aneh-aneh. Ada yang seperti pompa, sekop sampah, cerek air juga penyiram bunga, kebanyakan selang-selang, bahkan ada satu yang menyerupai suntik raksasa.

Degel melirik sedikit sebelum kembali memeriksa daftar alat-alat kesehatan di kuilnya yang nyaris merangkap klinik. "Namanya _catheter_."

"Hah? Cate—apa?" Kardia memegangi silinder itu dengan kedua tangan. "Buat apa nih? Pukul pasien kalau rewel, ya?"

"Tidak ada alat kesehatan yang penggunaannya begitu, Kardia," Degel mencentang nama _catether female _di dokumennya. "Itu alat bantu untuk pasien yang kesulitan buang air kecil. Ngomong-ngomong yang kau pegang itu buat wanita."

Kardia meletakkannya kembali. Dia merogoh dus besar berisi pernak-pernik medik yang sering ia sebut 'perkakas Degel'. "Yang buat cowok mana?"

Pena Degel terulur menunjuk selang kecil berwarna jingga dengan ujung bercabang tiga. Kardia meraupnya dengan segera.

"Kayak cacing," Dia menarik-narik ujungnya sambil tertawa. Dia jadi teringat salah seorang Specter Hades dengan cacing sebagai surplice-nya. "Cara pakainya gimana?"

"Dipasangkan di uret-" Degel buru-buru memotong. Kardia sampai kapanpun tidak akan mengerti jika ia menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang tidak sahabatnya ini pahami. "Maksudku jalur urine. Kau biasanya, uh, buang air kecil lewat mana?"

"Oh ..." mendadak wajah Kardia semerah kuku telunjuknya. Dia menunduk, memandangi 'miliknya' sendiri yang tertutupi cloth. Kemudian tergelak geli. "Emang muat?"

Degel sengaja memunggungi Kardia agar tidak ketahuan merona juga. Dia seharusnya tidak boleh malu begini. Ini menyalahi keprofesionalitasnya. Pembicaraan seperti ini adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Tapi entah mengapa jika Kardia-lah lawan bicaranya, rasanya agak berbeda. "Ukuran apapun pasti muat."

"Punyaku muat juga gak?"

Memangnya Degel pernah lihat punyamu?

Rona di wajah Degel makin parah. "Saya bilang ukuran apapun pasti muat."

Oh, pernah ternyata.

Kardia—yang sepertinya tidak peka sehabis membuat Degek ketar-ketir oleh percakapan singkat tadi—meneliti _catheter _di tangannya dengan penuh minat. Dia masih pensaran cara pemakaiannya seperti apa. "Cara masukinnya gimana, Gel?"

"_'Milik'_ pasien harus _'tegang' _dulu supaya bisa masuk," Degel merebut _catheter_ dari Kardia dan menyimpannya kembali. Benar-benar ingin mengakhiri pembahasan mengenai alat bantu panggilan alam yang agaknya hampir membuat fanfict ini be_rating_ M. "Mengerti 'kan. Bantu saya susun itu di atas lemari."

"Tapi, Degel," Kardia yang penasaran tidak akan terhentikan. "Kalau pasienmu gak tegang-tegang, itu gimana?"

Degel malu sekali. Ingin rasanya dia membekukan mulut sahabatnya ini sehari saja agar tidak bertanya lagi. "Saya akan lakukan apapun supaya mereka bisa tegang. Sekarang angkat kotak itu, Kardia!"

"Bentar!" bukan hanya Degel, wajah Kardia juga memerahkan diri. Bedanya, pemicunya bukan malu, melainkan amarah dan cemburu. "Maksudnya, kamu rangsang pasienmu? Begitu?"

"Ya. Tapi bukan seperti yang—"

BRAKK!

Kardia meninju pilar terdekat darinya. Semata demi meluapkan sedikit emosi. Sang pilar tidak bersalah harus rela kehilangan beberapa bata akibat ulah mentor Milo yang benar-benar nyata cemburunya. "Jadi selama ini yang kamu lakukan tiap hari cuma bikin pasien-pasienmu ereksi?!"

Cosmo layaknya AC milik Degel nyaris hilang, tergantikan oleh emosi berapi-api sahabatnya ini. "Memang. Tapi bukan seperti itu. Kalau kau yang ucapkan, definisinya jadi berbeda."

"KAU GAK BOLEH JADI DOKTER LAGI!"

"Kardia! Pasien saya tidak semua begitu keluhannya."

"GAK BOLEH, POKOKNYA! TITIK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pinjam**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu mendapati Gold Saint Sagittarius dan _Ambassador _Asgard berdiri bersisian tepat di depan pintu kuilnya, Aspros merasa harinya tidak bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi. Tapi tidak, keburukan bertambah begitu Sisyphus menyatakan maksud sebenarnya mereka bertamu.

"Andreas ingin meminjam jas dan kemejamu. Apa boleh?"

Siang ini, seharusnya Aspros dapat beristirahat dengan tenang setelah diskusi tidak mengenakkan di kuil Libra. Kanon pergi berlatih sendiri, Saga bersama regu P3-nya mencari Mu yang hilang lagi (sudah biasa), sementara Defteros menemani Dohko beres-beres sebelum misi. Kuil Gemini otomatis sepi. Ranjang Aspros bahkan mulai memanggil-manggil tubuh lelah pemiliknya. Tapi semua berubah begitu dia merasakan kehadiran Sisyphus.

Oh, dan Andreas. Tentu saja.

Pria berikat kepala itu berencana mengajak Andreas jalan-jalan keliling kota sesuai jadwal. Hanya satu masalahnya; Andreas tidak punya pakaian yang tepat. Jubah laksanan gaun yang menyapu tanah tentu bukan _outfit _yang cocok untuk cuaca Yunani yang gersang. Sisyphus mana tega membiarkan Andreas bersimbah peluh.

"Kenapa harus punyaku?" Aspros tidak bermaksud kasar. Hanya saja suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus sekarang.

Andreas meresponnya dengan senyum menahan tawa. "Tidak mesti punyamu. Kami baru mulai mencari dari kuil Aries, tapi kekecilan untukku. Dan punya Taurus kebesaran."

Sang Gemini berharap wajahnya tidak sepanas yang ia kira. Dia membuang muka. "Aku tinggi. Tidak cocok untukmu."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu," Andreas membalas.

"Belum kucuci," Aspros ngotot.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kotor."

"Bukan masalah."

"Bau sekali, lho!"

"Aku suka bau tubuhmu."

Tunggu sebentar, Aspros merasa percakapan ini agak salah jalur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bunga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang dapat Sisyphus ucapkan kepada Aspros, begitu mereka berdua bersama Andreas berjalan di tengah pasar demi memenuhi program ramah tamah memperkenalkan kota Athens pada sang Duta Asgard. Aspros sendiri tidak menggubris selain menambahkan kerutan pada wajah tampannya. Dia sedang teramat kesal sekarang, dan penyebabnya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Andreas seorang.

"Ini tugas saya. Tapi saya malah mengajakmu juga. Maaf," Sisyphus berkata lagi, terdengar tidak enak hati. Berusaha berbicara sepelan mungkin agar Andreas yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan mereka tidak mendengar.

Ini malah menambah kekesalan Aspros dua kali lipat. Sang Gemini tidak mengerti kepada siapa rekan sesama Gold Saint-nya ini merasa bersalah. Kepada dirinyakah? Tapi kenapa permintaan maaf Sisyphus tidak boleh diketahui Andreas?

Terlihat agak egois memang tapi Aspros benar-benar ingin, sekali ini saja, agar Sisyphus mengerti isi hatinya. Dia ingin Sisyphus menyuarakan permintaan maafnya keras-keras, hanya untuk membuat pria feminin di depan mereka tersinggung. Pasalnya seluruh penyebab ke-_badmood_-an hati Aspros bermuara padanya. Tapi toh tidak terjadi juga.

Dan lagi, ini semata bukan salah Sisyphus. Rekannya itu tidak berhak meminta maaf atas segala sesuatu, yang bahkan tidak ia lakukan. Sebelum pergi, Andreas (yang merona bahagia karena pakaian Aspros ternyata pas sekali di tubuhnya) bergumam sendiri, berkata bahwa mungkin saja-dan ternyata tidak sama sekali-acara jalan-jalan ini akan makin menyenangkan jika Aspros ikut juga. Sisyphus serta-merta merasa itu harus terpenuhi, karena melayani tamu sebaik mungkin sudah merupakan tradisi Yunani.

"Bukan salahmu," Aspros akhirnya menjawab, langkah kakinya teramat pelan sekali. Dia tentu tidak sampai hati melihat Sisyphus menanggung malu akibat menolak permintaan tamu. "Aku, uh, _senang _bisa membantu."

Meski harus terjebak memakai jas milik sang adik kembar yang bau asap (Aspros menolak kebaikan hati Andreas yang mau meminjaminya parfum berbau manis memuakkan), mentor Saga itu tentu 'senang' bisa membantu.

Untungnya, Sisyphus membalas dengan senyum kalemnya yang biasa. Menghangatkan hati Aspros seketika. Sang Gemini merasa kekesalannya menguap sedikit. Hanya sedikit.

Oke, mungkin setengahnya.

Mereka bertiga singgah di sebuah toko bunga atas permintaan Andreas. Asgard yang dipenuhi salju sejauh mata memandang bukanlah tempat nyaman bagi tumbuhan untuk berkembang. Pria berambut merah itu tentu jarang melihat bunga-bungaan, karena begitu mereka sampai, senyum bahagia darinya segera merekah.

"Yunani panas dan gersang," Andreas membaui salah satu kembang berwarna identik dengan rambutnya. "Tetapi makhluk cantik ini tetap bisa tumbuh di sini. Bunga-bunga Yunani ternyata sama perkasanya dengan pria-prianya."

Itu pujian. Aspros seharusnya tersipu. Hanya saja jika Andreas yang mengatakannya, dia malah ingin merinding.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anomali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dohko memandangi kerah kemeja putihnya yang telah dililiti dasi dengan rapi. Buah tangan Pisces Albafica, karena sang pemilik tak tahu caranya memakai dasi tanpa mencekik diri sendiri.

Manigoldo rupanya tidak jauh beda. Sekarang Albafica tengah memperbaiki simpul dasi sang Cancer tepat di depan cermin kuil Libra. Si cantik kuil kedua belas terlihat nyaris naik darah tiap lima belas menit sekali. Pasalnya tangan iseng Manigoldo seolah gatal ingin membuka dasinya kembali. Sesak katanya.

Pemuda Asia itu menghela napas lelah. Seumur-umur, ini adalah misi yang paling tidak ikhlas ia jalani. Bukannya apa, Dohko memang ada hubungan dengan salah seorang Specter, oke. Bahkan cukup serius malah. Mereka sering pergi berdua bersama. Latihan bersama. Pernah hampir terbunuh bersama. Tapi mengunjungi Kagaho langsung ke tempat kediamannya itu lain cerita.

Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, misi ini lebih tepat dimaksudkan sebagai misi penggoda. Dengan orang-orang terkasih para Specter yang berbicara, pihak Hades akan langsung percaya maksud mereka. Tanpa keraguan, tanpa pernyataan ulang. Seharusnya baik-baik saja, namun dalam hati Dohko merasa terhina.

Dia tidak ingin memaksa Kagaho untuk percaya padanya secara sempurna. Dia ingin pacarnya itu dapat membedakan dengan cermat, mana perasaan dan mana tanggung jawab. Dia yakin baik Albafica dan Manigoldo pasti memikirkan hal yang sama.

Kalau El Cid …

Haluan Dohko berpindah segera. Matanya terpatri pada pria Spanyol yang sedang menjinjing kotak cloth Capricorn di muka pintu. El Cid telah siap pergi sedari tadi. Pria itu jelas baru saja mandi, rambutnya masih lembab di sana-sini. Pakaiannya amat rapi … dan apa itu aroma dari tubuhnya? Parfum?

Demi Athena! Sejak kapan Capricorn El Cid pakai parfum?

Dohko agak tercengang. El Cid tampan sekali hari ini. Maksudnya—El Cid memang tampan. Temannya ini selalu tampan dan berkharisma. Wanita dan Lelaki _belok _mana saja yang masih waras pasti akan jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya. Biasanya El Cid cuek saja dengan penampilannya. Namun kali ini rasanya berbeda. Seolah dia ingin menunjukkan (entah pada siapa) bahwa dirinya juga memiliki pesona.

"El Cid betulan pengen ketemu Oneiros kayaknya …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bunga 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat diikat muncul dari dalam. Punggungnya diberi gendongan dan seorang bayi laki-laki tengah tertidur di sana. Dia mengulas senyum menyambut mereka. Senyumnya bertambah begitu mendapati Andreas juga ada di sana.

Aspros mengenalinya, Helena. Saga pernah bercerita bahwa gadis inilah yang ditaksir Angelo. Sekali pandang, Helena memang manis. Tapi tidak _wah_. Tidak ada sesuatu dari penampilannya yang terlalu istimewa. Aspros masih mengobservasi, apa kiranya dari gadis ini yang membuat berandal macam Angelo terpesona.

Kemudian dia menyadari. Cara gadis ini menyambut mereka, menyapa dan menawarkan bunga-bunganya begitu santun. Adik Helena sesekali menangis, tapi ia tenangkan dengan lembut. Beberapa kali meminta maaf atas keributan yang tercipta, bahkan dia meminta maaf karena terlalu banyak mengucap maaf.

'Heh,' Aspros mengulum senyum. 'Preman pun juga mau punya pasangan berjiwa keibuan.'

"Tuan Andreas, lama tidak jumpa," Helena membungkuk dengan wajah berseri-seri. Rupanya gadis ini pernah tinggal lama di Asgard sebelum pindah ke Yunani. "Anda sehat, Tuan?"

"Tidak pernah sesehat ini. Keberatan jika aku membeli beberapa bungamu?"

Pipi Helena merona. "Tentu, Tuan. Yang mana saja boleh," dia menunjuk bunga edelweis yang terhias cantik. "Yang ini melambangkan keabadian. Bunga lily di sana bermakna-"

"Sebentar," Aspros menginterupsi. "Semua bunga ada arti khususnya?"

Helena mengangguk. "Benar. Masing-masing memiliki makna. Seperti mawar yang tadi Tuan Andreas cium, itu melambangkan cinta."

"Cinta?" Andreas serta-merta 'membara' (di mata Aspros sih begitu). "Benarkah?"

Helena mengangguk lagi, tampak bersemangat sekali. "Betul, Tuan. Itu asalan kenapa pernyataan cinta pada orang yang disuka selalu memakai mawar merah. Karena melambangkan kecantikan cinta yang membara."

"Aku mau," Andreas diam-diam merona. Mungkin hanya penglihatan Aspros, tapi ia mengira sang Duta Asgard tadi melirik dirinya dan Sisyphus dengan intens, meski hanya sekejap. "Tiga."

Tangan Helena yang kecil dan terlatih mulai merangkai dua mawar merah pesanan Andreas. Entah untuk siapa itu diperuntukkan. Aspros tidak ingin tahu. Meski hati kecilnya telah lama tahu.

"Saya juga mau membeli bunga," Sisyphus yang sedari tadi diam sekarang berbicara dengan kaku. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu. "Ini untuk seseorang. Bisakah kau, uh, mencarikan bunga yang cocok?"

"Tentu, Tuan," Helena makin bersemangat. "Anda ingin yang bermakna apa?"

Lama, Sisyphus terlihat ragu. Tapi ia segera mengepalkan tangan dan menguatkan diri. "Apa ada bunga yang bermakna, 'maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Regulus sangat berharga, saya tidak mau memberikannya kepada siapapun yang tidak dapat dipercaya. Kamu sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya'."

"Ti-tidak ada bunga yang bermakna sepanjang itu ..." Gebetan Angelo mengusap tengkuknya dengan senyum salah tingkah.

"Begitu ..."

Helena buru-buru melanjutkan sebelum Sisyphus tambah _down_. "Tapi i-intinya anda sedang meminta maaf dan menolak, benar, Tuan Gold Saint? Ini sepertinya serius. Sebaiknya Tuan mendatangi orang itu dan berbicara langsung padanya tanpa perantara."

Aspros sekarang meyakini, bahwa cinta Angelo pada Helena bukan sekedar kagum belaka. Dia menepuk bahu Sisyphus. "Itu benar. Jangan membebankan masalah ini hanya pada setangkai bunga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teman Baru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersembunyi, mengamati, membuntuti. Jika semuanya ditambahi kata 'diam-diam', maka bisa dipastikan sang pelaku adalah seorang penguntit. Tapi baik Aphrodite maupun Angelo ogah memakai predikat tersebut sebagai penunjuk apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Kurang keren, katanya. _Stalker_, maunya.

Terik matahari juga bau amis khas pelabuhan tidak menyurutkan niat dua bocah itu mencari tahu tamu Sanctuary yang (menurut informasi dari Camus) akan tiba hari ini. Teramat penasaran, kalau mau lebih tepatnya. Ingin tahu seperti apa teman baru mereka nantinya. Apakah lebih aneh dari sang pimpinan berambut merah (Andreas-_red)_?

Merupakan sebuah perjuangan mempertaruhkan rasa nyaman juga rambut dari dahsyatnya jambakan Aphrodite hanya demi menyembunyikan diri. Pasalnya si mawar Albafica itu mengeluh terus dari tadi. Setelah Aphrodite mengomel kira-kira lebih dari lima kali, penantian mereka membuahkan hasil akhirnya. Dari ujung cakrawala sana, mendekat sebuah kapal dengan desain yang sanggup membuat Angelo menganga.

Besar dan megah. Dibuat dari kayu-kayu raksasa. Layarnya berkibar sempurna dengan deru angin yang membuatnya semakin indah. Tanduk seputih gading berukuran luar biasa tertahta tepat di haluan. Warna merah mendominasi di mana-mana. Singkatnya, kapal itu memancarkan aura liar dan gagah, namun juga agung di saat bersamaan.

Sayangnya, Angelo dan Aphrodite tidak sempat berdebat apakah itu kapal penumpang atau malah kapal perang, karena objek perdebatan mereka telah berlabuh di sisi dermaga. Beberapa anak buah kapal menurunkan jangkar dan tangga, menyiapkan jalur turun kepada segerombolan bocah lelaki asing. Melihatnya, Angelo dan Aphrodite buru-buru merapatkan diri pada tong-tong penyimpanan ikan, berharap tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

"Tuan Andreas akan datang sebentar lagi," kata seorang anak buah kapal berseragam serba hitam. "Selama menunggu, kalian jangan ke mana-mana. Hanya boleh berkeliaran di sekitar pelabuhan ini saja. Paham?"

Mata cemerlang Angelo menangkap selusin anak laki-laki menyahut setengah hati. Tubuh kecil mereka gerah dengan keringat membanjiri. Belum dapat terbiasa menghadapi cuaca Yunani. Angelo menyadari, beberapa dari mereka berkulit sangat putih, nyaris pucat. Semakin menegaskan dari mana mereka berasal. Tempat antah berantah di mana salju dan es selamanya kekal.

"Orang-orang Asgard …" Aphrodite berbisik. "Mereka aneh."

"Kok aneh?" Angelo menimpali.

Aphrodite tidak menjawab, tapi Angelo terlihat tidak membutuhkannya. Sejak anak-anak Asgard tersebut pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tanah Yunani, perasaan tidak nyaman segera menghampiri mereka berdua. Seolah isyarat. Jelas sekali bahwa bocah-bocah itu tidak mesti ada di sini. Musuh-musuh alami.

Mendadak Angelo tertarik jatuh. Tubuhnya membentur tanah berbatu dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Bocah itu menjerit marah menyadari sang pelaku adalah Aphrodite seorang. "Kau kenapa sih?!"

"Oi! Penguntit!"

Anak lelaki berambut merah muda menyala menendang salah satu tong hingga isi dalamnya berhamburan. Dia merenggut sebuah bongkahan mengkilap, mirip pecahan kaca, berwarna sama dengan rambutnya yang menancap di serpihan tong kayu tepat di belakang Angelo. Benda runcing tajam itu nyaris bersarang di kepala murid Manigoldo jika Aphrodite tidak segera menariknya jatuh tadi.

"Yang ini refleksnya bagus juga," si penyerang menuding Aphrodite. Salah satu matanya tertutupi poni.

"'Yang ini' punya nama, lho," menjawab kesal, Aphrodite bangkit berdiri. DIa benar-benar ingin sekali menjepit rambut jegrak bocah ini agar tidak bisa sombong lagi.

"Penguntit. Kalian tukang ngintip!"

"Bukan!" Angelo rupanya telah sadar dari keterkejutan. Dia berdiri menantang sambil bersedekap. Seolah ingin menunjukkan siapa bosnya. Mengabaikan wajahnya yang coreng-moreng sehabis mencium tanah. "Kami _stalker!_"

"…"

"…"

Oke, lupakan saja.

"Alberich," seruan merdu Andreas memecah ketegangan. Masih berjarak jauh, namun suaranya terdengar jelas dalam kepala. Di belakangnya mengekor Aspros dan Sisyphus. Penampilan mereka bertiga serasi sekali, karena selain memakai jas yang sama, masing-masing juga kompak menggenggam setangkai bunga.

Mawar merah pula.

"Jangan kasar pada tuan rumah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf karena terlambat lagi, juga typo memalukan di chapt lalu :""""" terima kasih sudah mau menunggu *peluk*

Request-request yang masuk saya tampung :'33 saya malah harus berterima kasih lagi karena sebagian besar inspirasi didapat dari sana :33

Jaga senyum semua :33


End file.
